


She's like heroin

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Slurs, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Il ragazzino che era stato fino a due anni prima, avrebbe giudicato un povero imbecille qualsiasi maschio che perdesse il suo tempo a fare il buffone per una femmina invece di leggersi un manga o farsi un bel pisolino pomeridiano. Ichigo non era più un ragazzino di quindici anni e, benché facesse fatica ad accettarlo, era cresciuto al punto che non riusciva più a permettersi di ignorare certi messaggi che il suo corpo cominciava a mandare alla mente in maniera quasi martellante.Three-shot scritte in occasione della terza edizione del p0rn fest: tre racconti, ognuno su un diverso crack pairing di Bleach in ambito AU.





	1. Atto primo } I said I have a dirty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic fu scritta, insieme alle due che la seguono, in occasione della terza edizione del p0rn fest, tenutasi il Febbraio scorso. Tutti i prompt che ho usato li avevo promptati io, grazie anche ad alcuni scleri su MSN con ElderClaud da cui spuntarono fuori due coppie decisamente crack e una coppia di mezzo crack ma abbastanza conosciuta nel fandom. Vi avverto: in questa fanfic c'è un tripudio di parolacce. Colpa di Cirucci e Grimmjow, io sono una signora (eh, come no!). Il nome di Luppi me lo sono inventata di sana pianta.
> 
> **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Potevi centrarmi la faccia con quella tazza, strega". "Miravo all'occhio!".

«Lo ammazzo!».

«Magari prima sarebbe meglio abbassare quella tazza, Cirucci, o potresti romper…».

«Argh!».

Accompagnata dal rumore di uno strillo notevolmente più stridulo degli altri, la tazza di porcellana andò a spaccarsi contro il muro, finendo in mille frantumi in giro per la stanza.

Nelliel, che per evitare la pioggia di frammenti si era nascosta dietro la porta del bagno, si passò una mano fra i capelli ravviandoseli stancamente e poi esclamò a voce più alta: «Cirucci! Cosa ti aveva fatto quella povera tazza? Non mi sembra il caso di distruggere ogni mobile della casa soltanto perché Grimmjow…».

«Quella tazza…» la interruppe la ragazza dai capelli neri, fissando con sguardo vacuo il punto del muro contro di cui l’oggetto si era infranto. «Quella tazza… Era la sua preferita!» concluse con un enorme sorriso maligno, voltando le spalle all’amica e dirigendosi di nuovo verso la credenza.

«Cos’altro potrei rompere?! Ci sarebbe il televisore! Così non potrebbe più vedere tutte le sue amatissime partite di baseball!».

«E tu non potresti più vederla e basta, la tv! Andiamo, Cirucci!» esclamò Nelliel, chinandosi sul pavimento a raccogliere i frammenti della tazza. «Non è possibile che tu l’abbia sbattuto fuori di casa perché ti ha detto che la tua cucina non era tanto buo…».

«Ha detto che era una _merda_ , Nel! Capisci?! È una questione di rispetto! Se gli fa tanto schifo quello che cucino, alzasse il culo dal divano e si desse da fare anche lui! Cosa cazzo pretende?! Io ho la mia vita, non mi metto a fare la serva in casa per un cafone, stronzo, maschilista che non sa neanche mettere quattro parole in fila senza dire una parolaccia, cazzo!».

Un altro, fortissimo strillo uscì fuori da quella che pareva essere una laringe di ferro, dato che la ragazza gridava a squarciagola da più di un’ora senza dar segno di affaticamento alcuno.

Poi Cirucci sollevò fra le due dita un pezzo di tessuto, reggendolo come se fosse altamente tossico: «Lo vedi? Lo vedi questo?!» protestò, sventolando l’indumento in aria. «Un altro dei suoi stupidi calzini! Sono due settimane che faccio la raccolta, ogni tanto ne spunta fuori uno nuovo! Che se ne vadano a fanculo anche loro!».

E dette quelle parole, lanciò di malagrazia il calzino fuori dalla finestra. Aveva il fiato corto e le ciocche di capelli ricci le ricadevano disordinatamente sulla fronte, contribuendo a rendere il suo bel viso una maschera di sudore e di rabbia: una maschera che assomigliava spaventosamente al volto di una Gorgone inferocita che si preparasse a pietrificare l’ennesima delle sue vittime.

Nelliel scosse la testa, deponendo i frammenti che aveva fra le mani nel lavandino, e osservò l’amica di spalle procedere a vandalizzare, con le sue stesse mani, l’appartamento che aveva condiviso con il compagno fino a due settimane prima.

A pensarci bene, forse, non avrebbe dovuto esordire con le parole: «Grimmjow è qui sotto che vorrebbe parlarti» così, a freddo, senza essersi premurata di preparare psicologicamente l’amica a quella notizia.

Cirucci era sempre stata molto _impulsiva_ e, quando prendeva una questione di petto, era quasi impossibile ricondurla alla ragione appellandosi semplicemente al suo buon senso. Men che meno quando qualcuno si permetteva di _mancarle di rispetto_.

Che poi la ragazza avesse un concetto tutto particolare della parola “rispetto” era un altro paio di maniche: intanto, persino salutarla nella maniera sbagliata in mezzo alla strada rischiava di attirare le sue più funeste ire.

Se poi l’autore della _scortesia_ era niente di meno che il suo ragazzo, allora la questione si faceva pericolosamente scottante.

Nelliel non aveva mai compreso fino in fondo per quale assurdo scherzo del destino Cirucci Thunderwitch avesse scelto di condividere parte della sua esistenza con l’unica persona che forse, in quanto a litigiosità, le era pari.

Definire Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez un attaccabrighe era un eufemismo: lei ne sapeva qualcosa, data la lunga conoscenza, _amicizia_ era forse un termine esagerato nel loro caso, che aveva con il suo fidanzato, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ogni pretesto, anche il più stupido, era buono per creare una rissa di proporzioni colossali, scatenando una serie di reazioni a catena che creavano sfaceli peggio di una calamità naturale.

Forse dovevano entrambi scontare qualche peccato commesso in una vita precedente, forse era una punizione divina o forse si erano ritrovati assieme per un caso e avevano ben deciso di restare l’uno accanto all’altra per tutto quel tempo per il semplice gusto di avvelenare la vita di conoscenti e amici.

Ichigo era sicuro di quell’ultima possibilità: a suo dire Grimmjow litigava con Cirucci semplicemente perché gli piaceva, dopo, andare dagli amici a lamentarsi di lei e del suo modo di fare rozzo e aggressivo o, nei casi più gravi, installarsi in casa loro e predicare la sua sfortuna ai quattro venti.

Perché le loro discussioni seguivano sempre un andamento costante nel tempo: Grimmjow si metteva improvvisamente a fare il pignolo proprio il giorno in cui la ragazza era particolarmente maldisposta verso il suo prossimo, e già lì sembrava andare a cercarsi la lite apposta; Cirucci spaccava il primo oggetto che le capitava fra le mani e il ragazzo l’accusava di essere isterica, tanto per migliorare la situazione; quindi cominciava il carosello degli insulti che poteva terminare subito se i due trovavano immediatamente un _punto d’intesa_ oppure Cirucci poteva decidere che quella volta Grimmjow aveva esagerato e costringeva il ragazzo fuori dalla porta di casa cercando di centrarlo con la miriade di soprammobili e ninnoli vari che affollavano le mensole di casa.

E puntualmente Grimmjow andava a bussare a casa loro, presentandosi davanti alla porta con l’atteggiamento tipico del cane bastonato ma non per chiedere aiuto: no, lui entrava lamentandosi a gran voce di quanto fosse “stronza Cirucci” e di come “non capisse una semplice battuta” ma, chissà per quale strano mistero del creato, finiva per installarsi sul divano del soggiorno di casa di Ichigo e Nelliel e arenarcisi per giorni e giorni.

E ospitarlo per la notte poteva anche andare bene, in fondo non avevano cuore di lasciarlo a dormire in mezzo alla strada, peccato che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri non conoscesse affatto il significato della parola “discrezione”.

«Io non ci vado lì sopra, mi hai capito, Ichigo?! Quella stronza mi ammazza se metto piede dentro l’appartamento!» protestò Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, imponendosi con tutta la sua mole nel vano del portone, sbarrando così il passo a chiunque dovesse entrare nel condominio.

«E poi è lei che è un’isterica ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di chiedere scusa!» rincarò la dose, accorgendosi che la sua affermazione precedente suonava quasi terrorizzata.

E non andava affatto bene! Lui non aveva paura di quella pazza! Soltanto, preferiva caldamente tenersi lontana da lei quando strillava a quel modo. Era un fatto… Un fatto pratico, ecco: detestava i rumori forti, gli davano fastidio.

Molto fastidio.

E Ichigo avrebbe dovuto farsi i cazzacci suoi!

«Ammetterai che hai cominciato tu, però! E se non fossi così testardo, avreste già fatto pace da…» provò a insistere il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando di spingerlo all’interno dell’atrio.

«Io non sono testardo! È quella stronza che non capisce una battuta! Se è permalosa, io che ci posso fare?!» protestò Grimmjow, incrociando le braccia.

«Se tu le dici che preferiresti _mangiare topi morti_ piuttosto che la roba che mette a tavola, dopo che ha passato una giornata a sgobbare al negozio non puoi pretendere che non si incazzi!» replicò Ichigo, rinunciando, per il momento, a smuovere quella specie di roccia umana.

«Ah, hai parlato con Nel, eh? Vi ha messo tutti contro di me! E va bene! Se preferite credere a quella strega sono cazzi vostri! Tanto io non le chiederò scusa! Mai! E ora me ne torno a casa!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si passò una mano sulla bocca, mormorando una sfilza di bestemmie da far invidia al pur nutrito repertorio di parolacce che solitamente uscivano dalle labbra di Grimmjow, prima di afferrare il ragazzo per la collottola e intimargli di fermarsi.

«Si dà il caso che la _casa_ in cui hai intenzione di andare sia la MIA! Mia e di Nel! E tu non puoi pretendere di accamparti in salotto e comportarti come se fossi a casa tua!» borbottò Ichigo, sempre più vicino a una crisi di nervi.

«Ichigo! Sei tu che non volevi farmi dormire in mezzo alla strada! Se non mi vuoi in casa, basta dirlo! Io non voglio avere debiti con nessuno, cosa credi?!».

Ichigo roteò gli occhi a quelle parole: Grimmjow aveva un’abilità innata nel rompergli i coglioni e nel credere (perché lui ci credeva per davvero) di non aver fatto nulla di male. Perché secondo lui la colpa era sempre di qualcun altro. E se le persone _normali_ , con molta maturità, ingoiavano il rospo e glissavano elegantemente pur di evitare la lite, con gente come Cirucci un meccanismo del genere non funzionava affatto. Perché quella ragazza non si lasciava sfuggire nulla, né una parola di troppo né un’occhiata storta: metteva tutto in conto e poi passava alla sfuriata finale.

Dovevano essere due masochisti per stare assieme, non c’era altra spiegazione.

In realtà neanche Ichigo era mai stato tipo da sopportare in silenzio le provocazioni di Grimmjow: la convivenza forzata cui lo sottoponeva ogni volta che litigava con Cirucci diventava sempre più complicata col passare del tempo, al punto che quando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni aveva manifestato a Nelliel l’intenzione di trovare un modo di “riportare Grimmjow a casa”, la ragazza non solo non si era tirata indietro ma si era mostrata molto d’accordo.

E se persino Nelliel stava perdendo la pazienza, voleva proprio dire che la situazione si era fatta molto, molto complicata.

«Allora vattene a dormire in albergo se non vuoi avere debiti con nessuno, Grimmjow!».

«Non posso, genio! Quella stronza si è tenuta il mio portafoglio! O pretendi che vada a fare le elemosine sotto i ponti?!» lo rimbeccò Grimmjow, afferrandolo per il bavero della camicia.

«Sarebbe un’idea! Almeno la pianteresti di metterti in mezzo ogni santissima volta che io e Nel ci… _Appartiamo_!» protestò Ichigo, cercando di non essere troppo volgare in quell’affermazione e beccandosi, per tutta risposta, un ghigno infastidito del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri.

«Ichigo! Ma sei un fissato! Dì, ce l’hai un po’ di decenza?! Un tuo _amico_ » Grimmjow pronunciò quella parola quasi fosse una presa in giro. «Viene cacciato dalla sua ragazza, dovresti per lo meno essergli vicino e soffrire insieme a lui!».

«Un corno! Non è che se non scopi tu non può scopare più nessuno!» urlò Ichigo spazientito, liberandosi dalla sua stretta.

«E invece sì! Potresti per lo meno evitare di farlo mentre io sono in giro per casa!».

«Ma tu sei _sempre_ in giro per casa, cazzo! Dillo che lo fai apposta!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, puntandogli un dito contro.

E il ghigno di dispettosa soddisfazione che gli rivolse Grimmjow parve togliergli ogni dubbio. E lui, povero fesso!, che aveva creduto per un misero istante che il ragazzo avesse capito quanti problemi causava ogni volta che si trasferiva in casa loro.

L’idea di mandare al diavolo ogni buon senso e dare inizio a una discussione infinita con lui fu forte ma più forte fu la voce di Nelliel che lo richiamava nella sua testa: erano andati lì per fare da pacieri fra Grimmjow e Cirucci, perché era l’unica maniera per far sloggiare il ragazzo da casa loro.

«Ok, senti! Non ho voglia di litigare, va bene?! Quindi, proviamo per un attimo a…».

«Cos’è, Ichigo, hai paura di farti male?! Non ti facevo così vigliacco!» lo provocò Grimmjow, mettendosi già in posizione d’attacco.

Ichigo ci provò, ci provò dal profondo del cuore ad ignorarlo. E per due millesimi di secondo ci riuscì, almeno finché il suo pugno non scattò in avanti, preparandosi a scontrarsi con la mascella di Grimmjow.

E poi un velo nero calò sui suoi occhi e non vide più nulla.

«Che cazzo sta succedendo?! Che mi hai fatto, Grimmjow?!» urlò Ichigo, portandosi una mano gli occhi e afferrando fra le dita un pezzo di tessuto nero.

«Ehi, lanciare la roba in faccia alla gente non è rego… Ma cos’è?!» protestò, allontanando l’oggetto dalla sua faccia e fissandolo orripilato mentre Grimmjow, stranamente, non proferiva parola, lo sguardo perso verso le finestre degli ultimi piani del palazzo.

«Dì, ma sei diventato scemo o cosa?! Ti metti anche a lanciare calzini, adesso? E guardami, quando ti parlo!» esclamò, di fronte alla mancanza di attenzione del ragazzo, che continuava a fissare ostinatamente lo spazio sopra di loro.

«Sta’ zitto, brutto coglione! Non l’ho lanciato io quel calzino! Per chi diavolo mi hai preso?!» tagliò corto Grimmjow, spostando nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui. «È caduto dall’al…».

Le parole gli morirono in gola mentre un paio di pantaloni, malamente appallottolati, atterravano in basso, a pochi passi da loro due.

«Quelli… Quelli sono i miei pantaloni preferiti!» imprecò, affrettandosi a raccoglierli da terra e ripulendoli dalla polvere. «Brutta stronza! Piantala immediatamente o giuro che salgo di sopra e faccio una strage!» urlò poi a pieni polmoni, rivolto verso l’alto.

Tutto ciò che ricevette in risposta fu un urlo soffocato dalla distanza, seguito a ruota dal lancio di altri indumenti.

«Quella puttana è andata fuori di testa!».

Grimmjow si affannava a raccogliere i vestiti, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Ichigo, che ebbe un improvviso lampo di genio e sbottò, appoggiandosi al portone: «Beh, la fai facile tu. Minacciare è semplice: perché non sali al piano di sopra e non la fermi, invece di continuare a urlare qua sotto?».

«Te l’ho già detto, stupido coglione!» lo interruppe il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, alzandosi da terra. «Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi assordare da quella pazz…».

«Non è che hai paura?» insinuò Ichigo, fissandolo con fare serioso. «Oh, non sto certo a giudicarti soltanto perché ti fai _mettere sotto_ dalla tua ragazza come se nulla fosse. Dopotutto Cirucci è una donna di polso e…».

«Che hai detto, stronzetto?!» ringhiò Grimmjow, avvicinandosi a lui in maniera minacciosa, i panni ancora ammucchiati fra le braccia. «Provaci ancora a ripeterlo e te la faccio pagare cara!».

«Non è a me che devi farla pagare cara, Grimmjow!» sentenziò Ichigo con un mezzo sorrisetto, soddisfatto, per una volta, di essere lui a mettere in difficoltà l’amico. «È con la tua ragazza che devi regolare i conti! Ma se hai troppa paura per…».

«Cazzo, Ichigo, sta’ zitto! Io non ho paura proprio di niente! La affronto quando voglio quella strega!» esclamò baldanzoso il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, mollando i vestiti fra le braccia del ragazzo e dirigendosi decisamente verso le scale del condominio.

Ichigo, molto più semplicemente, s’infilò nell’ascensore, pigiando il tasto dell’ottavo piano mentre il ragazzo saliva a piedi, affrontando i gradini a gruppi di quattro.

«Adesso ti sei un po’ calmata?». Nelliel provò nuovamente ad affrontare l’argomento con l’amica, che pareva essersi concessa un attimo di tregua, appoggiandosi alla finestra e fissando con aria stravolta il totale disordine in cui era stato gettato il monolocale.

«Forse» esclamò Cirucci digrignando i denti e poi, quasi pentendosene, rettificò seccamente. «No! Lo hai sentito quel pezzo di merda?! Si mette a fare le scenate in mezzo al cortile! Non ha neanche le palle di affrontarmi faccia a faccia! Quell’uomo non ha spina dorsale!» protestò, sbattendo violentemente i piedi sul pavimento.

«Andiamo, Cirucci… Mi… Mi sembra un po’ eccessivo attaccarlo così! Va bene a volte è un po’… Un po’ _troppo determinato_ , ecco, ma lo sai com’è fatto…». Nelliel cercava con cura le parole giuste per mettere la situazione nella luce più favorevole possibile agli occhi di Cirucci ma difendere Grimmjow era peggio che difendere il diavolo in persona dall’accusa di stare all’Inferno.

«È sempre stato troppo orgoglioso per ammettere i suoi errori ma… Non lo fa per cattiveria, sono…» e su quelle parole Nelliel trasse un profondo respiro, pregando mentalmente che non le si allungasse il naso. «Sono sicura che abbia agito impulsivamente ma che non avesse alcuna intenzione di ferirti! Sì, a volte è un po’ infantile ma…».

«È una testa di cazzo, altro che infantile! Smettila di dire puttanate, Nel! È uno stronzo fatto e finito e tu lo sai meglio di me! E io non lo faccio entrare in casa neanche per tutto l’oro del mondo!» strillò Cirucci, interrompendola, per poi mettersi a sedere su un bracciolo del divano e fissare seccata la finestra.

Nelliel sollevò un sopracciglio, cogliendo nell’espressione più _innervosita_ di prima dell’amica quello che, forse, poteva considerarsi uno spiraglio di speranza, di cui approfittare per far breccia nell’incrollabile determinazione della ragazza dai capelli neri.

«Ne sei sicura sicura, Cirucci?» insinuò, avvicinandosi a braccia conserte all’amica, che fissava ostinatamente il cielo, i pugni stretti accanto ai fianchi. «Vuoi dirmi che… Insomma… Non ti manca neanche un po’? Sono pur sempre passate due settiman…».

«No!».

Stavolta la negazione della ragazza fu un po’ troppo rapida e secca per essere considerata sincera, seguita per di più da un colpevole mordicchiarsi del labbro inferiore, che macchiò la punta dei bianchi denti di una traccia di rossetto viola.

«Ma che dici, Nel! Io non mi faccio intenerire tanto facilmente! Due settimane, due mesi, due anni… Chi cazzo se ne importa!» gesticolò, stringendo poi i pugni più strettamente, come per bloccare un’onda di insensata _debolezza_ che cercava di farsi strada dentro di lei, sommergendola precipitosamente con quella rabbia impotente che non voleva arrendersi alle prime crepe nella sua risoluzione, che già si aprivano, stupide traditrici, alle parole dell’amica.

«Ma qualcosa di buono deve avercelo anche lui, se ci stai insieme da più di sei anni, non trovi?» insinuò Nelliel, chinandosi verso il suo orecchio con aria complice. «È vero, è testardo e a volte fa delle cazzate…».

«Non a volte! _Sempre_!» la interruppe Cirucci, irrigidendosi e corrucciando ancora di più la fronte, mentre si atteggiava a una posa fiera e sprezzante.

«Ok, _molto spesso_ fa delle cazzate!» concluse conciliante la ragazza dai capelli verdi, assumendo un atteggiamento improvvisamente materno. «Però, in fondo non è poi così male, non trovi? C’è molto di peggio in giro, Cirucci! E non dirmi che in queste due settimane non ti è mancato neanche per un attimo, perché non ci credo!» scherzò, allontanandosi da lei, mentre osservava le sue labbra aprirsi ed esitare, per un istante, prima di serrarsi nuovamente, ostinate, lasciando posto a una smorfia vagamente disgustata.

«Bah!» sbottò, arricciando le labbra e scattando in piedi, come fosse stata punta da una vespa. «Forse, e sottolineo forse, passare due settimane da sola ha anche qualche svantaggio…».

Poggiò i pugni sui fianchi, voltandosi verso la credenza e fissando rabbiosamente piatti e tazze, come se fossero loro colpevoli di quel pensiero tentatore che si stava facendo strada nella sua testa.

Lei non aveva alcun bisogno di quel coglione di Grimmjow! E il fatto che coricarsi la sera a letto, da soli, fosse _qualche volta_ difficile da sopportare, beh, quella era tutta una questione di abitudine! In fondo nella vita il sesso non era mica tutto, no?! E poi l’idea che anche quel bastardo stesse soffrendo per lo stesso motivo era impagabile.

Cirucci era fatta così: pur di fare un dispetto a qualcuno, non esitava a fare del male anche a se stessa. L’importante era sapere che le sue azioni avevano danneggiato chi aveva osato mancarle di rispetto. La soddisfazione che provava nel dare fastidio era un piacere raro, che andava coltivato con cura, più della vendetta stessa.

Però, diamine, perché mai Nelliel non taceva per due miseri, stupidi secondi?! Perché doveva andare a rigirare il coltello nella piaga a quel modo? Ok, quell’allontanamento forzato non faceva tanto bene ai suoi nervi e il fatto che quello stupido imbecille non fosse ancora arrivato a strisciare davanti alla sua porta chiedendole, anzi no, pregandola di ritornare in casa la stizziva ancora di più!

«Però!» esordì baldanzosa. «Meglio soli che male accompagnati! E no, non guardarmi così, Nel! Non mi sto affatto _accontentando_!» si voltò irritata, immaginando l’espressione conciliante con cui l’amica la stava fissando in quell’istante. «Sto soltanto dicendo che _io_ non piego la testa di fronte a nessuno! E se lui è tanto a secco di figa, beh, che venga a baciarmi le suole delle scarpe oppure in questa casa non ci metterà più piede!» concluse mentre un sorrisetto maligno si allargava sul suo viso.

«Io! Non! Sono! A… Secco… Di niente!».

Un urlo strozzato provenne dal corridoio, prima che la porta si aprisse, con meno fragore di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato, e un Grimmjow notevolmente sconvolto e affannato cercasse di fare il suo ingresso nell’appartamento.

Si portò una mano al petto, mentre il cuore minacciava di esplodergli da un istante all’altro, imprecando mentalmente contro chi aveva costruito quei maledetti gradini così alti! Perché la colpa era di sicuro dell’architetto che aveva costruito il palazzo, non sua che aveva salito le scale correndo a perdifiato, prima di potersi permettere di cambiare idea di fronte all’ennesimo urlo di Cirucci.

Ed era anche colpa di quel maledetto idiota di Ichigo che si era presentato sul pianerottolo prima di lui.

« _Ho preso l’ascensore, Grimmjow! Sai, quei cosi con i fili che ti trasportano da un piano all’altro?_ ».

Stupido cazzone saputello, se avesse avuto un po’ di fiato in corpo lo avrebbe fatto ruzzolare giù per le scale con un solo pugno ben diretto alla mascella!

«Non sei ancora morto, stronzo?!» lo raggiunse la stridula voce della ragazza, fulminandolo letteralmente sul posto.

Risentire quell’urlo aggressivo dopo due settimane di lontananza faceva sempre un certo effetto. Perché le orecchie, ormai, si erano disabituate a un rumore tanto insopportabile, ecco, e faceva male sentirla strillare in quel modo!

«Ti piacerebbe, eh?!» replicò il ragazzo, deglutendo rumorosamente, il pomo d’Adamo che saliva e scendeva rapidamente e la bocca spalancata a divorare l’aria nel vano tentativo di mandare un po’ di ossigeno al cervello.

«E invece ho una bella novità per te, cornacchia! Sono vivo e non ho alcuna intenzione di venire a… Ehi!» urlò sconvolto Grimmjow, tornando precipitosamente a riabbassarsi, dopo che finalmente era riuscito a raggiungere la posizione eretta.

Una tazza s’infranse alle sue spalle, rovinando in mille cocci al suolo, accompagnata dallo schiocco di lingua frustrato di Cirucci.

« ** _Strega! Potevi centrarmi la faccia con quella tazza!_** » ringhiò il ragazzo, fissando con sguardo stravolto la parete alle sue spalle, la vernice rovinata dall’impatto della tazza che si era frantumata.

« ** _Miravo all’occhio!_** » replicò acidamente Cirucci, facendo roteare un’altra tazza attorno al dito per il manico.

«Posa quella roba e datti una calmata! Non sono venuto qua per giocare al tirassegno!» le intimò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, puntandole un dito contro mentre ancora cercava di recuperare fiato.

«E invece è quello che faremo nei prossimi dieci minuti, se non ti butti per terra e non cominci a chiedere scusa, bastardo!» si oppose fieramente Cirucci, afferrando la tazza nella mano e preparandosi a scagliarla nuovamente all’indirizzo di Grimmjow.

«Io dovrei… Io dovrei chiedere scusa _a te_?! Non sono io l’imbecille che si è messo a lanciare vestiti fuori dall’appartamento! Avevo proprio ragione a non voler avere più niente a che fare con una squilibrata come te! Non so neanche perché mi sono fatto trascinare fin qua sotto ma sta pur certa che me ne vado e non mi vedi più!».

«Bene!» sbottò Cirucci con uno stridio particolarmente acuto, le prime lacrime di rabbia che le sgorgavano agli angoli degli occhi. «E allora vattene prima che ti cacci io a calci in culo, animale!».

«Certo che me ne vado!» rincarò la dose Grimmjow, le mani serrate a pugno e una vena sul collo che pulsava al punto da minacciare di scoppiare.

«Perché non te ne vai, eh?!» lo incoraggiò la ragazza, alzando ancor più la voce, mentre stringeva la tazza fra le dita tremanti, meditando forse di scagliarla per davvero.

«Me ne sto andando! E piantala di urlare, pazza!» replicò il ragazzo, cercando di sovrastare la voce della compagna senza tuttavia muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione.

Nelliel osservava quella situazione di stallo con tensione crescente: nessuno dei due accennava a muoversi, né per allontanarsi né tantomeno per andarsi incontro. Rimanevano ostinatamente l’uno di fronte all’altro a fissarsi in cagnesco e lanciarsi minacce e insulti particolarmente salaci, i volti di entrambi letteralmente congestionati per il troppo urlare.

Intromettersi in quel frangente non sembrava proprio il caso: Nelliel rischiava di far precipitare tutto o, peggio ancora, di essere coinvolta nella tempesta che pareva andarsi preparando da un momento all’altro.

Era ancora appoggiata alla porta, una mano alla fronte, nel tentativo di spremersi le meningi per farsi venire un’idea geniale, quando la voce di Ichigo la raggiunse in un mezzo sussurro sconvolto.

«Nel! Vieni immediatamente fuori o quei due ti ammazzano!».

La ragazza dai capelli verdi si voltò, scivolando per metà fuori dalla porta, e ritrovandosi davanti il viso del fidanzato che la fissava immensamente preoccupato.

«Eri qui, allora! Pensavo fossi salito insieme a Grimmjow» bisbigliò Nelliel per non farsi sentire dagli occupanti dell’appartamento. Precauzione totalmente inutile, dato che i loro strilli riempivano l’atmosfera in maniera fastidiosa.

«Sì, beh, ho preso l’ascensore! Non mi sono ancora ammattito al punto da farmi otto piani a piedi, di corsa per di più» borbottò scocciato Ichigo, roteando lo sguardo con esasperazione.

«Ma cos’hai fra le braccia?!» esclamò all’improvviso la ragazza, notando l’involto che il fidanzato reggeva fra le braccia.

«Ah! Questi… Sono i vestiti di quel coglione!» replicò il ragazzo con disgusto, fissando i vestiti che Grimmjow gli aveva mollato per andare a litigare con Cirucci.

«Senti!» esordì alla fine, come per togliersi un peso dallo stomaco. «Ormai quei due sono dentro l’appartamento, no?! Quindi troveranno un… _Modo_ per fare la pace! È meglio filare via prima che Grimmjow esca da quell’appartamento e s’infili di nuovo in casa nostra!».

Di fronte all’espressione pesantemente esasperata del fidanzato, Nelliel replico con una scrollata di capo molto ragionevole, obiettando con forza: «Ichigo! Ma si tratta pur sempre di un tuo amico!».

A quell’affermazione il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni diede segni d’impazienza e la ragazza si corresse prontamente, abituata com’era alla sua fin troppo estrema suscettibilità.

«Sì, insomma, lo conosci comunque da molto tempo! E poi, non lo so, ho paura che se li lasciamo da soli… Potrebbero finire per ammazzarsi! Insomma, ci sono così tanti soprammobili appuntiti in giro per quella casa!» concluse Nelliel gesticolando preoccupata in direzione dell’appartamento.

«Ma andiamo!» sbuffò Ichigo, stringendo i panni che reggeva fra le mani. «Lo sai come sono fatti quei due! Spaccheranno mezzo appartamento, romperanno tutti gli oggetti che si troveranno sotto le mani, urleranno fino a sgolarsi e poi… E poi finiranno a sbattersi contro un muro come due conigli!».

Quelle parole furono seguite da un colpevole arrossire di Ichigo, che non poté fare a meno di ripensare che lui e Nelliel non riuscivano a… Concludere da due settimane, grazie alla _gradevole_ presenza di Grimmjow.

Ebbene, se anche quei due fossero finiti all’ospedale, se lo sarebbero meritato, visto come avevano pesantemente rotto i coglioni a tutti quanti con i loro stupidi litigi infantili!

A testimonianza dei peggiori timori della sua ragazza, dall’appartamento le urla parvero salire ancora più di tono, mentre volavano le accuse peggiori.

«Sei tu che mi hai cacciato di casa, che cazzo vuoi?! Lo vedi che sei isterica?!» la voce di Grimmjow era sforzata al punto da essere diventata ormai rauca.

«E tu potevi provare a rientrare! Ma certo! Tu non ce le hai le palle per affrontarmi faccia a faccia». Cirucci pronunciava le parole con voce smorzata, quasi fosse sul punto di scoppiare in un pianto isterico. «Preferisci scappare con la coda fra le gambe dai tuoi amichetti! E allora vattene, sporco vigliacco smidollato!».

«Piantatela di rompere il cazzo tutti quanti!» sbottò Grimmjow esasperato, afferrando una palla di cristallo dalla mensola più vicina e mandandola a infrangersi contro il muro alle spalle di Cirucci.

«Che ci posso fare se tu strilli come una cornacchia ogni volta che tento di aprire bocca, eh?!» proseguì il ragazzo, immensamente frustrato, avvicinandosi alla compagna.

Non ebbe fatto che pochi passi, quando Cirucci proruppe nell’ennesimo urlo isterico, ponendosi sulla difensiva: «Prova a mettermi le mani addosso e giuro che ti denuncio e ti faccio porto via anche le mutande!».

Grimmjow represse un ringhio a stento, mentre stringeva le mani con tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche, e poi sibilò digrignando i denti: «Nngh… Non vale la pena di farsi trent’anni di galera solo per avere il piacere di strozzarti, stronza!».

«L’ho sempre detto che sei un porco pervertito, Grimmjow! Ma tanto _il piacere di mettermi le mani addosso_ non lo avrai mai più!» replicò soddisfatta Cirucci, mettendosi in posa, quasi a mostrare al ragazzo tutto il ben di dio che si perdeva a furia di trattarla male.

Un mezzo ghigno esasperato comparve sul volto del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri che si concesse, colpevolmente, di lanciare un’occhiata di troppo alla mise fin troppo succinta della fidanzata, prima di scuotere la testa e cercare di replicare con decisione: «Ah! Per chi mi hai preso, donna?! Io posso vivere benissimo anche senza di te! Cosa credi, che sia così disperato da essere venuto qui a chiedere l’elemosina dopo solo due settimane?!».

«Sì!» rispose la ragazza con un sorriso maligno, facendo spallucce.

«Non provocarmi, strega, o giuro che…» si avvicinò a lei Grimmjow, minacciandola con il dito puntato verso il suo naso, cercando di ostentare una rabbia che si stava rapidamente trasformando in altro tipo di tensione.

«Giuro che cosa, Grimmjow?! Dai, lo vedi che sei vigliacco?! Invece di parlare perché non passi ai fatti e non vai fino in fondo? O forse hai paura di beccarti il ceffone che ti meriti?!» lo provocò Cirucci, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e sporgendosi verso di lui, con l’atteggiamento più irritante che conosceva.

«Andiamo! Con quei polsi sottili non puoi neanche pretendere di lasciarmi un livido, cretina!» esclamò con fare da gran sbruffone il ragazzo, chinandosi verso di lei e fissandola neanche la volesse fulminare con lo sguardo.

In realtà, come la volta precedente, e quella prima ancora, Grimmjow stava cadendo nella tela che Cirucci gli aveva _premurosamente_ tessuto attorno nel giro di quelle due settimane, conducendolo poi con le sue parole proprio dove voleva lei.

Perché era vero che erano impulsivi, isterici e permalosi allo stesso modo, che non cedevano mai l’uno di fronte alle proteste dell’altro, ma la ragazza aveva imparato da parecchio tempo come gestire il carattere irrefrenabile di Grimmjow. E se non era mai riuscita a costringerlo a scusarsi esplicitamente (suo grande cruccio), era sempre stata capace, però, di ammansirlo quel tanto da costringerlo ad abbassare la cresta anche quando, forse, il torto era dalla sua parte.

Naturalmente, prima che succedesse un evento del genere, doveva essere la ragazza a convincersi che non era una cattiva idea riconsiderare la cosa e riammettere il ragazzo in casa. E in quel caso se non fosse stato per l’intervento di Nelliel, forse Grimmjow non sarebbe riuscito a riappacificarsi tanto facilmente e tanto spesso con Cirucci.

«Ecco, lo vedi?!» sentenziò Ichigo, un orecchio appoggiato alla porta dell’appartamento, mentre Nelliel gli faceva segno di abbassare la voce. «Fra due minuti si staranno già dando da fare e io non voglio essere qui quando accadrà!».

Afferrò la ragazza per un polso, stringendola delicatamente, mentre le faceva cenno di allontanarsi dalla porta ma non furono passati che pochi secondi dacché l’ebbe finalmente convinta che almeno per quel pomeriggio Grimmjow e Cirucci non si sarebbero ammazzati, quando sentirono dei rumori di passi alle loro spalle.

«Ma che…? Oh no! Ho lasciato la porta dell’appartamento aperta! No!» urlò Ichigo sconvolto, mentre una figura esile oltrepassava la soglia e s’infilava decisa nell’appartamento.

«Cazzo! Ci mancava solo quella piattola!» imprecò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, mentre Nelliel si dirigeva nuovamente davanti alla porta, sbirciando all’interno.

«Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui! Il tonto integrale è tornato alla carica!».

«Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?!» imprecò Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez voltandosi, come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

«È la stessa domanda che potrei rivolgere io a te, gattaccio spelacchiato!».

La voce di Luppi era ciò che di più fastidioso e irritante potesse esserci sulla faccia della terra per il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri: persino lo stridere delle unghie su una lavagna era più tollerabile da sopportare per lui.

A difesa di Grimmjow c’era da dire che il ragazzino dai capelli neri sembrava metterci un’intenzione speciale nel rendersi antipatico anche solo con la sua presenza all’interno di una stanza.

Tutto di lui lo infastidiva, anzi, peggio ancora, lo repelleva dal profondo, a cominciare dall’abitudine che aveva il ragazzo di incrociare le braccia con aria saccente e fissarlo sprezzante dall’alto in basso con i suoi grandi occhi grigi. Come se lo stronzetto potesse permetterselo!

Con il suo fisico esile come un tralcio di vite e il caschetto ordinato, Hector Luppi dimostrava sì e no diciassette anni, nonostante ne avesse ben più di venticinque. La sua aria all’apparenza altezzosa e vagamente narcisista poteva trarre in inganno circa la sua estrazione sociale, poiché facilmente c’era chi lo scambiava per un figlio di papà dalla punta dei capelli, perfettamente in piega, alla suola delle scarpe, sempre costose e sempre, naturalmente, di provenienza italiana.

In realtà bastava osservare già la vistosa cicatrice al di sopra del sopracciglio sinistro per capire che il ragazzo faceva una vita tutt’altro che tranquilla: per definirlo con le parole di Grimmjow, non era altro che un _fottutissimo figlio di puttana_ che si divertiva a pugnalare la gente alle spalle e a sfruttare i conflitti altrui per ricavare il massimo vantaggio possibile per sé.

E, in particolare, da quando Grimmjow era entrato nella vita di Cirucci la sua unica occupazione pareva essere tormentare il ragazzo a ogni occasione utile, pur di fare in modo che venisse cacciato fuori dall’appartamento per non farvi più ritorno.

«Esci immediatamente fuori da questa casa o giuro che macchierò di sangue quelle luride scarpine da frocio che ti ritrovi ai piedi!» urlò Grimmjow, ancora fomentato dalla recente discussione con Cirucci.

La situazione era abbastanza complessa anche prima che quello scarafaggio troppo cresciuto mettesse le sue sudice mani sulle mura del loro appartamento, non c’era affatto bisogno di altre complicazioni, sembrava dire a chiare lettere lo sguardo azzurro di Grimmjow, ostinatamente fisso al di sopra della testa del ragazzo.

«Ma che scortese! Fai tanto il padrone qui in giro ma mi pare che mia cugina ti abbia cacciato fuori di casa o mi sbaglio, _Cirucci-chan_?» esclamò con tono mellifluo il ragazzo, rivolgendo un sorrisetto sarcastico alla ragazza in piedi al centro della stanza.

Questa lo degnò di una semplice smorfia annoiata: non era tipo da dare molto peso alle parentele e Luppi non aveva mai avuto particolare importanza nell’economia della sua vita. Ma in quell’istante era poco disposta a concedere il proprio perdono a Grimmjow e chiunque le ricordasse il motivo della sua rabbia era ben ammesso in quella stanza.

«Non prenderti tante confidenze con la mia ragazza, stronzo!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri raccolse immediatamente la provocazione e sollevò di peso Luppi per la collottola fino a portarselo all’altezza della faccia, al punto che i piedi ondeggiavano nell’aria.

«Levagli le mani di dosso, Grimmjow! Non ti permetto di trattare così mio cugino!» lo richiamò Cirucci, avvicinandosi ai due litiganti con aria minacciosa.

«Hai sentito, animale?! Mettimi immediatamente giù, la forza bruta con me non serve niente!» si prese gioco di lui Luppi con un tono di voce, se possibile, ancora più sibilante.

«Dì, ma sei diventata tutta scema?!» lo ignorò palesemente Grimmjow, rivolgendosi alla ragazza ora al suo fianco.

«Da quando in qua ti metti a difendere questo rifiuto umano?!».

«Da quando tu ti metti a fare il padrone in casa mia! Sono io che decido chi entra e chi esce e ora mettilo subito giù!» insistette Cirucci, dandogli un sonoro pizzicotto sul braccio destro.

«Ahi! Vaffanculo, stronza! Ti ho detto che detesto i pizzichi!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, lasciando andare Luppi di malagrazia e facendolo finire col sedere a terra.

«E va bene, tienitelo il tuo adorabile lecchino! Dato che ti piacciono tanto i soprammobili, impaglialo pure e mettilo in bella mostra con un trespolo su per il culo!».

Cirucci stava per rispondere con l’ennesima battuta salace a quel commento poco carino del ragazzo ma Luppi la precedette, esclamando ancora seduto sul pavimento: «Più che per i soprammobili, mia cugina deve avere una certa passione per i falliti dalla mascella volitiva ma almeno dall’imbecillità si può guarire, dall’essere te, no!».

A quel punto Hector Luppi sarebbe di certo sbottato in una delle sue risate rauche e compiaciute ma nella troppa foga di svilire e offendere tutto quello che aveva intorno, si era drammaticamente dimenticato che Cirucci era alle sue spalle e aveva ben notato la battuta proferita a proposito di una sua presunta mancanza di cervello.

Fu così che la risata del ragazzo si trasformò in un grido di dolore quando il calcio di Cirucci andò ad abbattersi in mezzo alle sue scapole, lasciandolo per qualche secondo senza fiato.

«Chi è l’imbecille qui, stronzetto?!» lo fissò la ragazza con i suoi immensi occhi viola, arricciando il naso per il disgusto.

«Tu! Lo eri! E lo rimani se mi prendi a calci invece di cacciare fuori questo zotico!» protestò Luppi cercando di rialzarsi.

«Non così in fretta, _tesoruccio_ » si prese gioco di lui Cirucci, piantandogli la zeppa dello stivale in una spalla e costringendolo a restare seduto a terra.

«Dato che io sono un imbecille, sai, credo che fra una piattola velenitica e uno zotico, sceglierò lo zotico. Per questa volta» aggiunse, lanciando a Grimmjow un’occhiataccia che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono per il prosieguo.

Dato che però il ragazzo continuava a osservarla, senza parole, Cirucci si trovò costretta a parlare, ancora una volta, chiedendosi se davvero quelle due settimane di lontananza avessero scimunito il suo ragazzo fino a quel punto.

«Allora?! La pianti di fissarmi con quell’aria da pesce lesso?!» esordì, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Fa il tuo dovere di uomo e caccialo fuori, andiamo!» lo incoraggiò, fissandolo con le sopracciglia corrucciate.

«Perfetto!» esclamò Grimmjow, riscuotendosi finalmente e afferrando il ragazzo per una spalla, fino a metterlo in piedi.

«Toglimi immediatamente le mani di dosso!» protestò Luppi imputandosi, senza dare alcun cenno di voler lasciare l’appartamento di propria iniziativa.

«È inutile che fai tanto il gradasso!» sputò fuori completamente su di giri per la rabbia di aver perso così presto il suo divertimento. «Tanto, prima o poi mia cugina rinsavirà e allora vedrai come in questo condominio non ci metti più piede!».

Cirucci si portò una mano all’attaccatura del naso, dando segni di stare soffrendo immensamente: «La sua voce mi fa venire il mal di testa! Fallo stare zitto!» sibilò scocciata. Finché non si trattava di lei, detestava chiunque si mettesse a discutere le sue decisioni.

«Con immenso piacere» esclamò con voce roca Grimmjow, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al ragazzo, un ghigno soddisfatto che si allargava sul suo volto già pregustando quello che gli avrebbe fatto per metterlo a tacere.

«Che cazzo vuoi farmi, bastardo?!» lo richiamò Luppi, che già cominciava a perdere buona parte del suo _savoir faire_ di fronte alla mole tutt’altro che trascurabile dell’avversario.

Non ebbe tempo di aggiungere altro che il pugno di Grimmjow si abbatté sulla sua mascella, con una tale forza che si sentì distintamente il rumore di qualcosa che si spaccava nella bocca del ragazzo.

Non era un semplice ceffone quello che gli aveva suonato il ragazzo, c’era dentro tutta la frustrazione accumulata in quegli anni di sgradevole conoscenza, frustrazione che non aveva mai potuto sfogare con altro che qualche calcio dato di striscio.

Ma ora che aveva addirittura il benestare di Cirucci, beh, quel bastardo lo avrebbe fatto volentieri a pezzi.

Magari alla prossima occasione, però, perché in quel momento aveva altre faccende da sbrigare e la visione di un Luppi piegato in due che sputava sangue era già di per sé molto appagante.

«Glimmfoh! Che caffo mi hai…» Luppi bofonchiò terrorizzato, lamentandosi a proposito di “un paio di denti spaccati” ma le sue proteste non ebbero alcun effetto né su Cirucci, che gli diede le spalle disgustata, né su Grimmjow, che lo afferrò peri capelli e lo buttò fuori dall’appartamento, chiudendogli la porta alle spalle con tutto il fragore possibile.

Nonostante la solenne batosta che aveva appena ricevuto, il ragazzo dai capelli neri fu tentato di prendere a calci la porta finché non si fossero convinti a farlo rientrare ma due mani si poggiarono sulle sue spalle, impedendogli di portare a compimento quel pensiero.

«Allontanati immediatamente da quella porta, se non vuoi che ti costringiamo a farti una dentiera!».

Luppi si voltò, stizzito, trovandosi di fronte Ichigo e Nelliel che lo fissavano con aria tutt’altro che conciliante.

«Hai avuto quello che meritavi, Luppi. Ti consiglio di tornare a casa a medicarti: lo sai che Grimmjow non è un tipo che ci va per il sottile, quindi, se non vuoi passare il resto della giornata all’obitorio, lasciali in pace».

Se di fronte all’ammonizione del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni Luppi si era dimostrato imperturbabile, non così indifferente lo lasciarono le parole di Nelliel né il tono con cui esse erano state pronunciate.

Si limitò a pronunciare qualche imprecazione sbiascicata all’indirizzo dei due, la mano sporca di sangue ancora premuta sulla bocca, prima che Ichigo gli lanciasse addosso gli indumenti che aveva fra le braccia.

«Che caffo devo farfi?!» bofonchiò, fissando i vestiti come se fossero posseduti da una qualche maledizione.

«Sono di Grimmjow. Ridaglieli quando lo vedi. Sempre se non ti ammazza prima!» esclamò Ichigo con sguardo corrucciato, prima di voltarsi e di afferrare la fidanzata per il braccio.

«E adesso andiamo a casa, prima che quei due cambino idea, e sbarriamo la porta!» sussurrò preoccupato rivolgendosi a Nelliel, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si richiudevano nascondendo il pianerottolo ai loro occhi.

Luppi ebbe il buon senso, per quella volta, di accettare il consiglio della ragazza e tornarsene a casa, dopo essersi premurato di aver gettato per terra i panni che Ichigo gli aveva tanto _gentilmente_ affidato.

Tanto più che il silenzio che proveniva dall’appartamento testimoniava che Grimmjow e Cirucci in quel momento erano troppo impegnati per dar retta a lui.

In effetti, dopo che la porta si era richiusa il primo sguardo che Cirucci aveva lanciato a Grimmjow pareva preannunciare l’ennesima tempesta e già il ragazzo temeva che sarebbero ricominciati a volare soprammobili in giro per la stanza.

Invece, sorprendentemente, la ragazza l’aveva fissato per qualche secondo prima di affermare: «La tua ragazza, eh?! Cos’è, la presenza di Luppi ti rende improvvisamente geloso?».

«Ma sta zitta! Geloso io?! Di te?! Andiamo, per chi mi hai preso?!» protestò Grimmjow, lasciando la maniglia della porta e avvicinandosi a Cirucci che, almeno in quell’istante, non reggeva alcun oggetto contundente fra le mani.

«Per uno che non sa starmi un secondo lontano senza andare fuori di testa!» si prese gioco di lui la ragazza, appoggiandosi al muro e fissandolo con uno sguardo colmo di divertita pietà.

«Ehi, senti un po’, cornacchia!» tornò all’attacco il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, avvicinandosi a lei e puntandole nuovamente il dito contro, in un gesto che pareva fin troppo simile a quello di un bimbo offeso. «Piantala di farti tutti questi viaggi mentali! Quella piattola è una sanguisuga impicciona ed io non ho fatto altro che delimitare il mio territorio!».

«Il _tuo territorio_?! Ma sentiti! Non mi pare avessi tutto questo senso del possesso quando te ne sei scappato due settimane fa!» lo rimbeccò Cirucci, che non pareva per nulla disposta a chiudere un occhio su quella faccenda.

Lo sguardo nei suoi grandi occhi viola parlava chiaro: o Grimmjow si stendeva a terra e le chiedeva scusa a mo’ di zerbino umano o lei lo avrebbe nuovamente messo alla porta.

Ma il ragazzo si sarebbe tagliato il braccio sinistro piuttosto che abbassarsi a chiedere scusa.

«Oh cazzo! Finiscila con questa storia! Non sono scappato! Sei tu che sei un’assassina matricolata! Se restavo per altri due secondi in quest’appartamento mi avresti ammazzato, tu e quei tuoi assurdi soprammobili!» ringhiò furioso, indicando la mole immensa di ninnoli che occupavano tutta la stanza.

«Scuse, scuse e ancora scuse!» si prese gioco di lui Cirucci, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al muro mentre lo fissava con espressione scettica. «La verità è che avevi paura! Altrimenti ti saresti ripresentato il giorno dopo e avresti provato a convincermi a concederti il perdono!».

«Con… Concedermi il perdono?! Dì, ma ti sei ammattita?! Se tu sei un’isterica permalosa, non pretendere da me scuse per colpe inesistenti!» si difese il ragazzo, gli affilati occhi azzurri che saettavano su quel volto sarcastico come se fossero impazziti.

«E piantala di guardarmi come se fossi un povero fesso! Se non sono tornato… Era per punirti!».

Gli occhi di Cirucci si spalancarono sorpresi mentre il ragazzo si preoccupava di spiegarle che era stato via tanto tempo per farle provare “il dolore della sua mancanza”. E poi una scintilla sadicamente divertita apparve nelle sue iridi viola mentre Grimmjow si dimostrava ancora una volta, di fronte ai suoi occhi, con il più grande dei suoi difetti: un cocciuto incapace di mentire.

Era estremamente appagante vederlo affannarsi a cercare motivazioni inesistenti pur di non pronunciare una singola, infima parolina di scusa e sarebbe rimasta lì ad osservarlo per ore mentre si sgolava fino a perdere la voce ma on era mai stata tipa troppo paziente e quella discussione l’aveva sfinita già abbastanza: era arrivato il momento che Grimmjow trovasse ben altri argomenti con cui convincerla a fare la pace.

Si sporse verso di lui, afferrandogli il mento fra le dita mentre ancora seguitava a parlare, e gli scosse la testa come se fosse una bambolina di porcellana, fino a stringergli le labbra al punto che non riusciva più ad articolare neanche bene le parole.

«Sì sì, certo, come dici tu! Dì un po’, sei rimasto via due settimane per imparare a memoria queste quattro scuse o quel fesso di Kurosaki ti ha dato una mano a buttar giù un copione così poco convincente?!» sibilò scocciata, avvicinandosi al viso del ragazzo.

«Ma… Cazzo! Se sei così… Testarda da non…».

Grimmjow provò ad articolare a fatica quelle quattro parole di risposta ma le unghie laccate della ragazza erano conficcate abbastanza in profondità nella sua pelle e, per di più, Cirucci aveva appena cominciato a mettere in atto la peggiore delle sue abitudini: scimmiottarlo mentre le parlava.

Apriva quelle labbra piene, che il rossetto viola scuro metteva ancor più in risalto, e cominciava a muoverle lentamente seguendo i movimenti delle sue labbra e prendendosi pesantemente gioco di lui; la cosa lo mandava in bestia ma, assurdo a dirsi, nel suo essere irritante la situazione aveva dei risvolti sottilmente eccitanti.

Perché non si poteva stare a guardare quella bocca e rimanere impassibili; non se sapevi benissimo tutto quello che era capace di farti quella bocca; non quando quella bocca era vicinissima alla tua al punto che potevi sentire il suo respiro esalarne fuori, caldo; non quando quella bocca non la vedevi da più di due settimane e, anche se facevi fatica ad ammetterlo, ti era mancata da pazzi.

E anche se sapeva di stare per fare un’enorme cazzata, dimostrandosi l’essere più debole sulla faccia della Terra, Grimmjow si sporse verso di lei, che ancora continuava a muovere quelle labbra in modo sfacciato, e le schioccò uno di quei baci che lasciavano sottintendere tutta la voglia repressa che gli stava montando in corpo in quell’istante.

Assurdamente, Cirucci non si sottrasse affatto a quel gesto, andando invece incontro alle sue labbra e ricambiando il bacio con una certa partecipazione. Per un attimo schiuse persino le labbra, quel tanto che le permettesse di sfiorargli la punta della lingua e in un brivido mal represso si rese conto che forse Nelliel non aveva tutti i torti a dire che _qualcosa_ di Grimmjow le era sicuramente mancato in quelle due settimane.

Ma non era così disposta a cedere soltanto perché in quel lasso di tempo lui non aveva perso la sua abilità nel baciarla maledettamente bene.

Si staccò da lui, stringendogli ancora il mento fra le mani, proprio nel momento in cui il ragazzo l’aveva afferrata per i fianchi, portandosela contro il corpo in un gesto possessivo, e indirizzò un sorrisetto sarcastico al volto del fidanzato già macchiato del suo rossetto.

«Ma Grimmjow!» esclamò con voce sorprendentemente stridula. «Non eri tu quello che voleva punirmi?! E ora, guardati! Non riesci neanche a contenere la gioia nel rivedermi!».

E a sottolineare quelle parole, Cirucci sollevò un ginocchio strusciandolo decisamente fra le gambe del ragazzo, sul cui viso si dipinse una smorfia di eccitazione repressa.

«Gioia un corno! È colpa tua che provochi, brutta strega!» sibilò Grimmjow fra i denti, mentre cercava di assumere un’espressione incazzata che lo togliesse da quel momento di smarrimento.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri era fin troppo abituato al comportamento irritante e capriccioso della ragazza ma ogni volta riusciva a rimanere sempre più stupito di come sapesse escogitare metodi sempre nuovi per farlo sentire un coglione integrale dalla testa ai piedi.

«Oh sì, certo! Da’ pure la colpa agli altri della tua debolezza!» lo rimbeccò Cirucci, senza tuttavia spostare di un millimetro il suo ginocchio e muovendolo, anzi, con più decisione.

A quel gesto il ragazzo strinse i denti, cercando disperatamente di richiamare a sé tutto quel poco autocontrollo che gli rimaneva e, immensamente frustrato da quella situazione, scostò le mani dai fianchi della ragazza puntandole decisamente contro il muro.

«Fa poco la spiritosa o giuro che ti mollo qui e stavolta non mi faccio vedere per almeno un mese!» ringhiò esasperato sporgendosi verso Cirucci.

La ragazza spalancò i grandi occhi viola, fissandolo attonita, prima di portarsi una mano davanti alla bocca ed esclamare con tono immalinconito: «Ma Grimmjow! Ti ho fatto arrabbiare davvero così tanto?».

Il ragazzo puntò gli occhi azzurri su quel volto che pareva aver perso all’improvviso tutta la sua acidità, per mostrarsi improvvisamente impaurito, e si chiese se per caso Cirucci non si fosse ammattita al punto da diventare schizofrenica. Cosa diamine c’entrava quel cambiamento umorale tanto repentino?

«E dire che io… Insomma… Volevo soltanto scherzare!» pigolò turbata, avvicinandosi a lui e fissandolo con una strana intensità. «Dai, non ti vedo da due settimane…» proseguì, abbassando progressivamente la voce mentre lo sguardo di Grimmjow, suo malgrado, tornava a posarsi sulla bocca della ragazza.

«Non dirmi che non ti sono mancata neanche un po’…» sussurrò Cirucci vicinissima al suo volto, le labbra che lentamente sfioravano quelle dell’altro senza arrivare a toccarle per davvero.

«Sì… Beh… Ma questo… Non ti da il diritto di!» cercò di protestare Grimmjow schiarendosi la voce, ma le labbra della ragazza erano ormai praticamente incollate alle sue e per di più quel maledetto ginocchio aveva cominciato a spingersi ancora più in profondità: resistere alle sue provocazioni era diventata un’impresa impossibile.

«Grimmjow…» sussurrò in un filo di voce la ragazza, mentre il ragazzo socchiudeva gli occhi, completamente spaesato da quel comportamento tanto conciliante. «Sai io credo proprio che tu sia…».

S’interruppe per un istante, degnandolo di un bacio leggero, prima di staccarsi rapidamente da lui ed esclamare: «Un fesso completo!».

Proruppe in una risata isterica, passando sotto le sue braccia, ancora tese contro il muro e allontanandosi verso il centro della stanza mentre Grimmjow pronunciava una serie di bestemmie tanto rapidamente che le parole si accavallavano formando una strana nenia sconnessa.

In fondo, molto in fondo nel suo cuore, Cirucci aveva deciso che forse per quella volta il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri se lo meritasse il perdono ma dato che non si azzardava a pronunciare una singola parola di scuse, farlo soffrire era il modo migliore per ricevere quell’appagamento che lui non voleva accordarle umiliandosi ai suoi piedi.

E se fosse stato bravo, beh, gli avrebbe anche lasciato continuare quello che aveva intenzione di farle fino a pochi secondi prima.

«Fa caldo in questa stanza, non è vero?!» protestò all’improvviso, portandosi le mani ai fianchi.

«Se ti agiti e strepiti come una cornacchia non puoi pretendere che faccia freddo!» ringhiò Grimmjow, la bocca paralizzata in un ghigno esasperato che nulla aveva di umano, mentre valutava che forse ammazzarla non sarebbe stata poi un’idea così sbagliata, anche se così rischiava di non avere più un modo di sfogare tutta quell’ansia repressa.

Ignorando gli ulteriori insulti lanciati dal ragazzo al suo indirizzo, Cirucci si portò le due mani ai nastrini rosa pallido che fermavano le due code sulla sommità della sua testa e li tirò, sciogliendosi i capelli e riavviandoseli con la mano, anche se l’ordine era, in quel momento, l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

In realtà, nel momento in cui la cascata di ricci color inchiostro si riversò sulle sue spalle, nell’aria attorno a sé si diffuse il forte effluvio del costoso profumo francese di cui la ragazza si cospargeva abbondantemente ogni giorno. Profumo che Grimmjow diceva chiaramente di detestare ma, chissà perché, non le aveva mai chiesto di smettere di usare. Anzi, protestava vivacemente, a mezzo di battutacce e commenti salaci, se nel fare l’amore con lei non percepiva quell’odore tanto prepotente e molesto, che sembrava costituire per lui un’attrattiva persino più forte del corpo formoso della ragazza.

E in effetti quando, dopo due settimane di lontananza, il ragazzo tornò a percepire quel profumo, che i capelli di Cirucci tanto generosamente spargevano attorno a loro, la sua rabbia si stemperò nuovamente in quella tensione insopportabile che ormai ruggiva feroce fin da quando lui e la ragazza erano rimasti da soli nell’appartamento.

«Certo che sei proprio scema!» cercò di farsi forza, avvicinandosi a lei col solito fare da sbruffone. «Qualunque persona normale, se ha caldo, non si scioglie certo i capelli! Al massimo si toglie i vestiti».

Ok, in realtà il ragazzo non aveva pronunciato quella frase tanto casualmente ma Cirucci colse la palla al balzo, rispondendo in maniera altrettanto salace e dimostrandosi, in quello, la compagna perfetta per uno come lui, che senza provocazioni non poteva neanche comunicare con una persona.

«Sei diventato così pigro da non avere neanche la forza di venirmi a spogliare tu?!» protestò Cirucci, incrociando le braccia.

Il ragazzo, approfittando del fatto che la fidanzata gli desse le spalle e, almeno per quel momento, non sembrasse intenzionata a sfuggirgli fra le dita, si allungò verso di lei, cingendole la vita fra le braccia, ben deciso a dimostrarle che ne aveva abbastanza di giocare al gatto e al topo e che si passasse a faccende più serie, diamine!

«Se tu mi lasciassi fare invece di schizzare via come un uccellaccio impazzito, avrei anche il tempo di spogliarti!» sibilò scocciato mentre Cirucci opponeva una finta ma fastidiosa resistenza, a base di pizzicotti sulle braccia e calci negli stinchi con il retro della scarpa.

«Lasciarti fare? A un deficiente matricolato come te?! Non farmi ridere!» ribatté acidamente la ragazza, proseguendo nella sua opera di disturbo.

Comprendendo che con le parole non avrebbe concluso nulla, Grimmjow, per quanto infastidito, la lasciò fare, scostandole con una delle mani la massa di capelli neri che le ricopriva il collo e prendendo a baciarla con una certa lentezza che, se pure non gli era usuale, aveva l’effetto di esasperarla abbastanza da calmarla.

E in effetti ben presto il numero dei calci e dei pizzichi diminuì drasticamente mentre le labbra del ragazzo scivolavano nell’incavo del suo collo, baciando e succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile.

Accertatosi che Cirucci non era in condizioni di scappargli tanto repentinamente dalle mani, lasciò la presa sul suo collo e fece scivolare la mano più in basso, oltre il suo fianco e oltre il tulle dell’assurda minigonna viola che indossava, fino a raggiungere il bordo della giarrettiera di pizzo rosa pallido (quella donna doveva avere una fissazione per gli abbinamenti di colore!), sganciandola rapidamente per poi insinuare le dita al di sotto del tessuto della calza, sfiorandola con una certa impazienza.

All’improvviso il silenzio più totale pareva essere calato su quella stanza: Grimmjow era troppo impegnato ad addolcire la sua ragazza e Cirucci, d’altra parte, era completamente concentrata nel percepire il tocco delle sue dita per aver voglia di protestare.

Strinse gli occhi, trattenendo un’espressione compiaciuta, quando la mano del ragazzo risalì lungo la sua coscia fino a sfiorare il bordo delle sue mutandine, accontentandosi di accarezzarla superficialmente mentre la mano che era rimasta aggrappata alla sua vita risaliva lungo il tessuto del suo bustino, fino ad afferrarle un seno.

«Sei veloce ad accusare tu, ma non mi sembra che sia altrettanto brava a trattenere la tua, di gioia» le sussurrò sarcasticamente a un orecchio, percependo il tessuto delle mutandine inumidirsi contro le sue dita.

«Grimm… Jow…» sibilò Cirucci, più compiaciuta di quanto non volesse dimostrare, afferrandogli la mano che premeva contro il suo petto e costringendosi a staccarsi da lui per voltarsi e guardarlo in faccia.

«Non credere…» sussurrò col fiato corto e lo sguardo troppo brillante, a dimostrazione che le manovre di Grimmjow un loro effetto lo avevano avuto su di lei. «Che ti basti così poco… Per convincermi… Dovrai darti… Molto di più da fare… Parecchio di più…».

Ma prima che il ragazzo potesse in qualche modo protestare di fronte a quel suo ennesimo cambio d’umore, Cirucci appoggiò la mano sul suo petto, spingendolo sul divano alle sue spalle verso il quale, non tanto casualmente, Grimmjow era stato guidato da tutta quella serie di fughe della ragazza.

Ricadde all’indietro senza tanti complimenti, sbattendo con la schiena contro i cuscini del sofà, raggiunto rapidamente da Cirucci che si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, spingendosi contro il suo corpo.

«Su, non stare lì imbambolato, datti da fare invece di restare ad ammirarmi!» lo rimbeccò, appoggiando la fronte alla sua e fissandolo con uno sguardo che avrebbe gettato nell’ansia più profonda qualunque uomo.

«Sei proprio un’isterica pazza!» sbottò Grimmjow, affondando una mano nella massa di capelli neri e spingendosela contro il viso, fino a baciarla.

Non rimasero a lungo impegnati solamente in quell’occupazione che entrambe le mani del ragazzo vagarono in basso, fino a raggiungere gli stivali e scioglierne i lacci.

Quella era una delle tante fissazioni di Cirucci: non si spogliava mai da sola quando facevano l’amore. Voleva che fosse lui a farlo perché desiderava essere sfiorata in ogni centimetro del suo corpo, fosse anche un calcagno, dalle sue mani. Perché non le bastava provare il piacere momentaneo dell’amplesso, la sua costante voglia di novità voleva che ogni terminazione del suo corpo venisse sollecitata fino allo spasimo.

Grimmjow pareva essersi sempre uniformato a quella regola senza problema alcuno, tanto più che adorava toccare il corpo della ragazza e quella richiesta gli permetteva di avere una parte più attiva nella situazione di quanto l’intraprendenza di Cirucci non gli permettesse.

Liberatosi finalmente delle sue scarpe non perse tanto tempo con le sue giarrettiere, risalendo lentamente oltre le sue ginocchia, fino a insinuare le mani nuovamente sotto la sua gonna, afferrando decisamente le sue natiche e spingendosela più strettamente contro il corpo. A quel gesto Cirucci rispose con un brivido entusiasta, staccandosi dalla sua bocca e tirandogli i capelli con fin troppa forza per raggiungere il suo collo e schiudere le labbra in quello che più che un succhiotto era un vero e proprio morso, affibbiato da un paio di canini lattei degni di un vampiro.

Grimmjow represse una smorfia di dolore: la ragazza aveva sempre avuto il pessimo vizio di diventare violenta ogni volta che cominciava a eccitarsi e il dolore che gli provocava, per quanto facilmente sopportabile, contribuiva a distrarlo non poco.

Non che in quel momento fosse poi così disposto a dare retta al dolore, concentrato com’era a strusciarsi fra le sue cosce, e per quanto indossasse un paio di jeans poteva percepirlo chiaramente il calore quasi esasperante del suo ventre soffocare prepotentemente la sua erezione ormai completamente risvegliata.

Mentre una mano risaliva lungo la schiena della ragazza, apprestandosi a sciogliere i lacci color rosa pallido che legavano il bustino nero di taffettà, l’altra seguì il contorno rotondo della sua natica fino a raggiungere nuovamente le mutandine e scostarle quel tanto che gli permettessero di insinuare due dita in quella cavità sempre più umida e calda, premurandosi così di tenere occupata la fidanzata il tempo necessario che gli occorresse a spogliarla.

A quel gesto Cirucci replicò con un gemito roco contro il suo collo, puntellandosi leggermente sulle ginocchia per andare incontro alla mano del ragazzo che tanto deliziosamente la stava sollecitando.

E quasi a dimostrare la sua impazienza, cominciò a sbottonare la camicia di Grimmjow, mentre le sue labbra scivolavano sul petto del ragazzo, alternando morsi decisi a ben più lievi baci, lasciandosi dietro una scia sempre meno marcata di rossetto. Le dita del ragazzo continuavano ad affondare nel suo ventre in profondità, fino alle nocche, andando incontro al suo bacino in una serie di movimenti che mettevano letteralmente i brividi alla ragazza.

Tocco però a Grimmjow sussultare pesantemente quando Cirucci, sbottonata completamente la camicia, si lanciò senza troppi complimenti sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, sganciando il bottone e abbassando la zip fino a liberarlo almeno in parte dell’impedimento dei vestiti, che cominciavano a stringere in maniera intollerabile.

Nonostante Cirucci portasse perennemente unghie lunghe e affilate come quelle di un felino, Grimmjow doveva ammettere che quando si dedicava a un certo tipo di “attività” sapeva muoversi con una certa maestria e un’insospettabile delicatezza.

Come in quell’istante in cui non si stava facendo alcuno scrupolo a eccitarlo nella maniera più sfacciata possibile, roteando il pollice sulla punta della sua erezione, umida e già abbastanza stuzzicata da tutti i movimenti precedenti, esasperando il ragazzo al punto che quasi aveva la tentazione di strapparle quel maledetto bustino di dosso senza stare troppo a preoccuparsi di quegli stramaledetti lacci.

Perché lui era sicuro che Cirucci lo facesse apposta a indossare quegli abitini tanto elaborati proprio quando dovevano fare l’amore per il puro gusto di estenuarlo fino a portarlo sull’orlo della pazzia.

Fosse caso o fosse merito della sua abilità, riuscì finalmente a districarsi da quella rete di tessuto che non sembrava lasciargli scampo e si liberò dell’indumento mentre il seno sodo della ragazza si offriva completamente alla sua vista, visione che contribuì a renderlo notevolmente più impaziente.

Mentre procedeva a sbarazzarsi anche della minigonna della ragazza, le labbra di Cirucci risalirono nuovamente lungo il suo collo, fino a raggiungere il lobo dell’orecchio.

«Grimmjow…» sussurrò la ragazza, il respiro accelerato ed eccitato del ragazzo come unico altro rumore che riempiva il silenzio della stanza. «Non mi dire… Che non ce la fai più… A resistere… Io posso andare avanti ancora… Per parecchio…» mentì spudoratamente la ragazza, inspirando rumorosamente per ricacciare in gola un gemito particolarmente entusiasta in risposta a un movimento più profondo della mano del ragazzo fra le sue gambe.

«Stronza…» borbottò Grimmjow senza fiato, mentre percepiva la lingua di Cirucci attardarsi a tracciare il contorno del lobo dell’orecchio.

«Stronza provocatrice…» insistette ancora mentre riusciva finalmente a liberarsi della sua gonna per poi sfilare la mano, gesto che gli meritò una protesta decisa della ragazza.

«Non ti preoccupare, _cara_ » esclamò con tono per nulla rassicurante, degnando di uno sguardo ansioso il corpo ormai nudo della ragazza. »Non sono così cattivo da mollarti a metà, _io_ ».

Per tutta risposta Cirucci lo gratificò di un commento pesantemente salace, lasciandosi tuttavia coricare sul divano mentre il ragazzo si liberava dei pantaloni, ansioso di riunirsi a quel corpo che si era fatto desiderare più che a sufficienza quel pomeriggio.

«Fa’ con calma, Grimmjow… Intanto mi faccio una dormitina!» lo rimbeccò acidamente, mentre il fidanzato si chinava su di lei, libero finalmente dell’impiccio dei vestiti.

Avrebbe avuto in serbo altri due o tre commenti abbastanza salaci ma non ebbe molta voglia di parlare nell’istante in cui si ritrovò il corpo del fidanzato, nudo, a pochi centimetri dal proprio: aveva un bel dire che era un testone e un deficiente ma in quei frangenti Cirucci si ritrovava spesso con pochissime obiezioni da sollevare in merito alle sue doti fisiche, tutt’altro che trascurabili.

Grimmjow ebbe la ventura di incrociare lo sguardo della ragazza, che stava vagando lungo il suo corpo con fin troppo compiacimento, e non poté fare a meno di esclamare, mentre la afferrava per i fianchi: «Per essere una che sta dormendo, te lo stai godendo fin troppo bene lo spettacolo, neh, Cirucci?».

Le sopracciglia della ragazza si aggrottarono in un moto di orgoglio mentre alzava le mani, puntellandosi decisamente contro il petto di Grimmjow, per poi replicare: «Spettacolo! Ma sentiti! Guarda che se mi salta il ticchio mi alzo e ti lascio sul divano a cavartela da solo, deficiente!» concluse, aggiungendo una nota particolarmente acida alla sua voce per mascherare la palese menzogna che stava dicendo.

Non era poi così sicura di avere la forza di alzarsi dal divano, non al punto in cui erano giunte le cose e non con l’adorato corpo del ragazzo a così poca distanza dal suo, in uno stato di totale eccitazione.

Però provocarlo era immensamente divertente e, a sottolineare la gravità delle sue parole, Cirucci si allungò verso il ragazzo, sfiorando con le cosce la sua erezione e sentendolo sussultare violentemente contro di lei mentre il suo sguardo si riempiva di terrore.

«Starai scherzando, spero!» ringhiò Grimmjow sconvolto, afferrandole i polsi e scostandoli dal suo petto per avvicinarsi alla ragazza, prima che gli sfuggisse davvero da sotto le mani.

«Chissà…» sospirò Cirucci con voce più stridula, allargando tuttavia le gambe e permettendogli di spingersi dentro di lei, penetrandola con una certa impazienza.

Fu facile scivolare in quell’apertura tanto calda e umida che Grimmjow, a contatto dei muscoli tesi del ventre della ragazza, temette seriamente di non riuscire a resistere per un altro istante. Tanto più che Cirucci non era persona da star ferma in una situazione del genere, dato che l’eccitazione sessuale sembrava renderla ancora più isterica e impaziente di quanto già non fosse. La sentì spingersi con movimenti decisi del bacino contro il suo inguine, lasciandolo scivolare fino in fondo e sollecitandolo senza lasciargli un attimo di tregua.

Fu a quel punto che il ragazzo lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi, afferrandola strettamente, fino ad affondare le dita nella carne tenera e sudata dei suoi fianchi, quasi avesse timore che scappasse per davvero. Ma Cirucci non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di porre in atto quella sua risoluzione malvagia, dato che allacciò le gambe attorno alla vita di Grimmjow, andandogli incontro nei suoi movimenti sempre più frenetici.

Inarcò la schiena, eccitata, all’ennesima spinta quasi feroce che le assestò il ragazzo, ormai sempre più vicino al limite, andando incontro al viso di lui, che si chinò sul suo petto afferrandole un capezzolo fra le labbra e prendendo a succhiarlo affamato, neanche fosse un bimbo attaccato al seno della madre.

Quel gesto contribuì a fomentare ancora di più Cirucci, che si strinse la testa di Grimmjow contro il corpo, lasciando poi scivolare le mani sui muscoli delle sue spalle, tesi fino allo spasimo, affondando le unghie nella sua carne.

La fidanzata aveva sempre avuto quel modo un po’ troppo violento di manifestare la propria euforia ma in quel momento Grimmjow era troppo estenuato per prestare abbastanza attenzione al dolore che gli provocavano i graffi eccitati della ragazza.

Non ci volle molto perché Cirucci raggiungesse il culmine, inarcando violentemente la schiena e soffocando un’esclamazione entusiasta contro i capelli del ragazzo.

A Grimmjow bastò percepirla rabbrividire contro il suo corpo, i muscoli del suo ventre che si contraevano violentemente attorno alla sua erezione, per affondarle dentro in una spinta più violenta delle altre e venire in un gemito estenuato, sollevato all’idea di essere riuscito ad arrivare fino alla fine prima che Cirucci lo abbandonasse sul più bello.

Riprese fiato contro il suo petto, esausto, con Cirucci ancora avvinghiata al suo corpo, troppo soddisfatta per proferire anche solo il più piccolo commento isterico.

Era vero, pensava, con la testa di Grimmjow ancora stretta fra le sue braccia: Nelliel effettivamente aveva ragione a insistere che il ragazzo le era mancato. In effetti in quel momento si sentiva molto più rilassata di quanto non lo era stata nelle ultime due settimane.

Sentì il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri sospirare contro il suo corpo, la pelle sudata letteralmente incollata alla sua, e si riscosse almeno in parte da quello stato di torpore in cui l’appagamento sessuale l’aveva gettata.

Sì, Grimmjow le era mancato ma non gliel’avrebbe certo data la soddisfazione di farglielo sapere. E poi non era tanto sicura che bastasse così poco a farle cambiare idea. Probabilmente ci sarebbe voluta una conferma, giusto per evitare di fare errori.

«Grimmjow…».

La voce rauca della ragazza si levò nell’aria ancora satura di umori e di tensione mentre l’espressione rilassata del ragazzo si tendeva impercettibilmente.

«Che vuoi?» mugugnò, senza dare segno di volersi staccare dal suo petto.

«Non credere di potertela cavare tanto facilmente!». Cirucci si prese gioco di lui, disegnando invisibili motivi con la punta dell’unghia sulla sua pelle martoriata dai graffi.

Il ragazzo finse di non aver sentito le sue parole, senza muoversi di un millimetro dal corpo della fidanzata, sperando ardentemente che la ragazza tacesse e lo lasciasse dormire in pace.

«Non fare finta di non aver capito! Devi fare di più se vuoi essere perdonato!» lo richiamò la ragazza con voce stridula, sferrandogli un non tanto scherzoso pugno contro la testa.

«Fare di più?! Dì, per chi mi hai preso, per una macchinetta? Non ti pare che abbia fatto già abbastanza?!» protestò Grimmjow, alzando finalmente la testa e fissandola con uno sguardo azzurro fra il terrorizzato e l’estenuato.

Ma negli occhi viola di Cirucci non c’era comprensione né riconoscimento solo tanto, immenso divertimento.

«Ci sono ancora _tanti giochini_ che non abbiamo provato! E io ho giusto un paio di idee!» gli sorrise maligna, afferrandogli il mento fra le mani.

«Beh, tienitele per te queste idee!» borbottò Grimmjow, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo da quello della fidanzata, pur sapendo che, in un modo o nell’altro, Cirucci avrebbe escogitato il modo giusto per costringerlo ad assecondare i suoi capricci.

E, diamine, in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto avere del sonnifero o roba del genere a portata di mano pur di stordirla quel tanto che gli bastasse a ritrovare un minimo di quiete!


	2. Atto Secondo } Hey, boy, take a look at me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono grandemente divertita a scrivere questa one-shot, lo ammetto. Le parti in corsivo... Sì, anche in ambito AU io mi diverto a far spuntare il lato "istintivo" di Ichigo, che non è l'Hollow ma tutti gli impulsi repressi che si porta dentro.Per quanto riguarda Nel, qui ho voluto far uscir fuori anche quel lato un po' più "malizioso/bastardo" che dimostra di avere nel manga quando è una bambina. Nelliel è un personaggio che mi trasmette un modo molto materno di fare nei confronti di Ichigo quando ritorna alle sue dimensioni normali ma ciò non toglie che il comportamento che assumeva da bambina fosse a dir poco pestifero. Soprattutto, la vedo "possessiva" nel suo modo di dimostrare affetto al ragazzo.
> 
> **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Finalmente soli

«Ora possiamo tornarcene a casa?!».

La punta della scarpa di Ichigo Kurosaki tamburellava nervosamente sull’acciottolato del cortile, lo sguardo rivolto fissamente in direzione di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli verdi che gli dava le spalle, la testa rivolta verso l’alto ad attendere un segnale che, fortunatamente per lei, non arrivò.

«Dai, Nel! È passata più di mezz’ora e quei due non si sono fatti più sentire! Mi sembra chiaro, anzi no, direi lampante che si stanno dando da fare!» esclamò con tono esasperato, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

« _Proprio quello che non stiamo facendo io e te_ ». Quel pensiero malandrino gli attraversò la mente prima che potesse fermarlo e Ichigo non poté fare altro che portarsi una mano al volto, sentendosi un completo maniaco, dalla punta dei capelli a quella delle scarpe.

Ma chi poteva biasimarlo? Erano due settimane che lui e Nel, beh… Non riuscivano neanche ad _abbracciarsi_ senza che quel rompicoglioni di Grimmjow s’infilasse in mezzo, disturbandolo nei momenti più delicati. E adesso, eccolo lì, che si godeva le grazie della sua fidanzata mentre lui era costretto a star lì sotto a osservare la sua ragazza che si preoccupava per quei due imbecilli!

Infine Nel diede segno di aver ascoltato le sue proteste, perché si voltò, improvvisamente pacificata, esclamando: “«Sì, adesso possiamo andare a casa! Perdonami se ti ho fatto aspettare tanto, Ichigo, ma non me la sentivo proprio di lasciare quei due da soli! Lo sai come sono fatti! Temevo si ammazzassero per davvero, questa volta!».

«Oh Nel, andiamo! Tu ti preoccupi troppo per quei due!» replicò Ichigo con tono lievemente impaziente, sfilandosi le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca. «Al massimo sarebbero finiti all’ospedale e se lo sarebbero meritato! Dovrebbero imparare a darsi una regolata invece di rendere la vita impossibile agli altri!».

«Ma Ichigo, sono pur sempre nostri amici! Mi sarei sentita responsabile se fosse successo loro qualcosa!» protestò la ragazza, aggrappandosi al suo braccio e cominciando a camminare al suo fianco.

«Il tuo problema, Nel, è che tu ti assumi responsabilità che non sono le tue e non è giusto!» esclamò Ichigo, scuotendo la testa. Aveva sempre apprezzato quel fare materno che la ragazza assumeva nei confronti del mondo attorno a sé, preoccupandosi di tendere una mano a chiunque fosse in difficoltà, ma a volte avrebbe preferito che si dedicasse un po’ meno agli altri e un po’ di più a lui.

Poi quel pensiero capriccioso spariva dalla sua mente, sostituito da un forte senso di colpa per essere stato tanto “possessivo” nei confronti della sua ragazza e Ichigo cominciava a rimproverarsi perché lui, come uomo, avrebbe dovuto proteggere Nel e sollevarla dai suoi affanni, non il contrario.

«E poi, se Grimmjow fosse arrivato a tanto, ti giuro che ci avrei pensato io a fargli una lavata di capo!» concluse con fare da sbruffone, ben sapendo che in un caso del genere al massimo il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri gli avrebbe lanciato un comodino appresso pure se fosse stato bloccato in un letto d’ospedale con flebo e tubicini vari infilati anche nelle orecchie.

Nel sorrise a quell’improvvisa rassicurazione, rivolgendo uno dei suoi sorrisi più smaglianti al fidanzato, ed esclamò: «Non credo ce ne sia bisogno. Pare che, almeno per il momento, quei due staranno tranquilli!».

Ichigo rispose a quel sorriso con uno sguardo ammirato, dimenticando in un baleno ogni motivo d’impazienza nei confronti della ragazza. D’altra parte, come faceva a essere “scontento di lei” quando era una donna così adorabile e dolce?

« _E con un paio di tette tanto grandi e morbide_ » fu il suo improvviso pensiero quando avvertì il suddetto seno della ragazza poggiarsi contro il suo braccio, facendo avvertire chiaramente tutto il suo peso.

« _Ma ce l’avrà il reggiseno? Oh diamine, mi sembra quasi di sentire i suoi cap… Ma che cazzo sto pensando?!_ » si riscosse scandalizzato, cercando di scacciare via la sensazione quasi _opprimente_ del corpo della ragazza contro di lui.

A differenza della maggior parte dei suoi compagni Ichigo Kurosaki, pur formulando a volte pensieri poco casti, si censurava all’istante, un po’ per perbenismo e un po’ perché, nonostante la veneranda età di ventisei anni, continuava a comportarsi nei confronti del sesso come un marmocchio inesperto.

Almeno a parole.

Questo generava sempre la falsa impressione che fosse un puro di cuore, dalla testa ai piedi.

Il discorso, però, non sembrava valere per Nel, che pure spesso lo prendeva in giro per essere troppo pudico.

«Comunque hai ragione!» la voce squillante della fidanzata arrivò a trarlo fuori dalla piega pericolosa che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri in quel momento.

«Ah? Su cosa?» si riscosse Ichigo, mentre apriva lo sportello della macchina e ci s’infilava dentro.

«Hai ragione a essere scocciato! In effetti, sono più di due settimane che io e te non rimaniamo un po’ da _soli_ » rispose Nel con tono sornione, seguendolo all’interno del veicolo.

«Ah sì!» arrossì il ragazzo, cogliendo in quelle parole un nascosto doppio senso. «Ecco, in effetti stavo pensando… E se io e te ce ne tornassimo… Insomma… Ce ne tornassimo a casa e…».

«Ichigo!» lo interruppe improvvisamente scandalizzata la ragazza. «Sei sempre il solito cafone!».

A quelle parole il ragazzo arrossì ancor di più, desiderando ardentemente che si aprisse la terra sotto i suoi piedi e lo inghiottisse. Ecco, così imparava a fissarsi sempre sugli stessi pensieri malati: era normale che la sua ragazza reagisse in quel modo! E a ragione! Ma come aveva fatto a capire che lui…

«Non mi apri mai la portiera della macchina!». Nel si prese gioco di lui, facendogli una linguaccia mentre il ragazzo iniziava a sudare freddo.

«Ma… Io mi dimentico! E poi… Dai, arrivi sempre tu per prima alla macchina, che bisogno c’è che ti apra la portiera?» replicò piccato Ichigo, mentre avviava il motore dell’auto.

«Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…» lo riprese Nel, scuotendo divertita la testa. »Non si fa così! Sono piccole attenzioni che fanno sempre piacere a una ragazza!».

In realtà a Nel di quel genere di attenzioni importava poco. Era sempre stata una donna di sostanza che alle paroline tenere preferiva fatti ben più concreti e quella era stata, forse, la fortuna di Ichigo, che non riusciva a corteggiare una donna neanche se ci si metteva d’impegno.

«Però io ti trovo adorabile lo stesso!» chiocciò entusiasta, allungandosi verso di lui e cingendogli il collo con le braccia, incurante del fatto che si trovassero in auto e il ragazzo stesse guidando su una via piuttosto trafficata.

«Nel!» la richiamò Ichigo con voce sconvolta, cercando di non perdere di vista la strada.

Quel contatto fisico dopo due settimane di distanza, era più deleterio che qualsiasi parolina dolce. Se percepiva ancora una volta l’impressione del seno di Nel su una qualsiasi parte del suo corpo, sarebbe esploso.

Diamine, probabilmente era un maniaco ma come faceva a ignorar quella protuberanza così morbida, che certo non era la parte più importante della sua ragazza ma era una parte di una _certa importanza_ , se gli si passava il gioco di parole?

E per la testa continuava a ronzargli quel pensiero dispettoso. Seguitava a chiedersi, con ossessione crescente, se davvero stesse indossando il reggiseno, valutando seriamente l’idea di accertarsene di persona.

« _Magari toccando con mano…_ ».

«Oh cazzo! Devo calmarmi!» si richiamò duramente, stringendo spasmodicamente il volante fra le mani.

«Ichigo…» miagolò Nel con voce improvvisamente bassa, appoggiandosi ancor più contro di lui mentre il ragazzo frenava all’ultimo secondo, in corrispondenza di un semaforo rosso.

«Che… Che c’è Nel?!» rispose alla fine, cominciando seriamente a sudare freddo.

Se la sua fidanzata si strusciava contro il suo collo in quel modo con quel tono di voce, non riusciva a non preoccuparsi mortalmente a proposito della propria già poca resistenza alle tentazioni.

«Perché non ce ne andiamo un po’ a casa, eh?» insinuò Nel, appoggiando le labbra sui muscoli tesi del suo collo e sfiorando lentamente la sua pelle.

«Infatti… Non… Non sarebbe male!» sussultò Ichigo a quel contatto, tamburellando nervosamente le dita sulla superficie di pelle del volante.

«Ma se non vuoi…» esclamò la ragazza all’improvviso, illanguidendosi ancora di più, mentre le sue labbra seguivano il contorno della mascella del fidanzato, avvicinandosi pericolosamente alla bocca. «Possiamo anche andare a mangiarci qualco…».

«No!» protestò Ichigo, improvvisamente terrorizzato alla prospettiva di dover resistere per ancora parecchie ore.

«Err… No, cioè… Preferirei andare a casa… Così restiamo da soli… Parliamo un po’, ecco!» cercò di giustificarsi il ragazzo, allungando una mano per cingerle la vita ed evitare che si allontanasse.

«Oh sì, che bello!» trillò la ragazza su di giri, schioccandogli un bacio sulla bocca, soddisfatta di quella reazione più entusiasta alle sue avances.

Ichigo avrebbe continuato a bearsi del piacere di baciare quelle labbra, che per due settimane gli erano state negate, ma il rumore prepotente dei clacson delle macchine in fila dietro di lui lo riscosse di malavoglia da quella distrazione, costringendolo a riavviare la macchina pigiando con un po’ troppa impazienza sul pedale dell’acceleratore e rischiando di provocare un tamponamento in piena regola.

La via di casa non gli era mai sembrata tanto lontana, né la strada tanto piena di macchine che sbucavano all’ultimo secondo, né il tragitto tanto disgustosamente lungo.

E soprattutto, mai Nel gli era sembrata tanto appetibile quanto lo era in quel momento. La ragazza non sembrava fare nulla per contribuire a stemperare almeno in parte la situazione, anzi. Pareva che il trovarsi ancora in macchina con lui non costituisse un ostacolo al lanciarsi nelle effusioni più entusiastiche, in barba al traffico e alla delicata situazione emotiva del suo fidanzato.

Non si sa per quale miracolo divino Ichigo Kurosaki riuscisse a parcheggiare la macchina davanti casa sua. Aveva per la testa troppi pensieri a proposito del corpo della sua fidanzata per riuscire a capire anche soltanto che, sì, quello era proprio il parcheggio davanti casa sua. Ce l’aveva fatta, era arrivato alla meta, ora doveva ricordarsi soltanto dov’era la maniglia per aprire la portiera dell’auto…

«Ichigo! Vuoi una mano? O magari un piede di porco per scassinarla» rise Nel con fare sornione, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla mentre il ragazzo armeggiava vanamente con la maniglia di plastica.

«No, figurati! Va tutto bee… Nel! Non… Non ti avvicinare così all’improvviso!» sussultò nervosamente il ragazzo, percependo di nuovo un _dolce peso_ poggiarsi sulle sue spalle.

Sì, ne era sicuro, sotto la camicia non aveva il reggiseno ma se non la piantava di pensarci all’istante, rischiava di cedere. Lì, dentro la macchina. A quattro passi da casa.

La fidanzata pareva non essersi accorta di quel suo istantaneo turbamento, giacché continuava a spingersi pesantemente contro la sua schiena, per allungarsi verso la maniglia e aiutarlo a scendere.

In realtà Ichigo era spesso sfiorato dal dubbio che Nel sapesse benissimo che genere di effetto aveva su di lui con quei suoi comportamenti ma si vergognava a pensare male della sua ragazza e così liquidava tutta la situazione, adducendo come scusa il fatto che lei fosse molto espansiva e dimostrasse il suo affetto in maniera veramente ingenua.

Un improvviso sospiro di Nel contro il suo orecchio, incredibilmente caldo, contribuì a mettergli in circolo ancora più adrenalina, mentre cercava disperatamente di aprire la stramaledetta portiera davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Ch… Che c’è Nel?!» sibilò, tanto per spezzare il silenzio imperante nell’abitacolo.

«Pensavo che sono due settimane che non riusciamo a stare così soli, io e te, senza che nessuno venga a interromperci» sussurrò la ragazza, strusciando languidamente la guancia contro quella del fidanzato, che trattenne a stento un singulto.

Singulto che Nel percepì chiaramente, e per poco non le scappò un sorriso divertito che represse accuratamente, riprendendo un’espressione notevolmente più provocatoria.

D’altronde Ichigo era fatto così, a voler aspettare da lui la prima mossa si rischiava di far vecchi. Aveva tanto pudore da vergognarsi persino di pensarle certe cose. Chiunque altro lo avrebbe trovato seccante ma quell’atteggiamento così infantile causava un’immensa tenerezza in Nel, fosse per istintiva vocazione materna o fosse perché diventava semplicemente spassoso tormentare Ichigo che nulla faceva per sottrarsi a quelle provocazioni.

«Infatti a… Adesso entriamo in casa e… E continuiamo il… Nostro… Discorso…» Ichigo deglutì a fatica, afferrando finalmente la maniglia della portiera e aprendola di scatto.

Nel lo lasciò andare, allungandosi verso la sua maniglia per uscire dall’auto, ma fu preceduta dal fidanzato, che aprì con fin troppa solerzia rivolgendole un mezzo sguardo imbarazzato.

«Vedi! Qualche volta mi ricordo di aprire la portiera!». Ichigo pronunciò quelle parole fissando ostinatamente lo spazio vuoto dinnanzi a sé.

Una persona più maliziosa avrebbe obiettato che il ragazzo si ricordava di essere galante soltanto quando si prospettavano certe occasioni particolari ma Nel non era tanto malpensante. E poi, con quel faccino arrossito lo trovava così carino che gli avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi scempiaggine.

«Ma io lo so che hai tanti pensieri per la testa, Ichigo!» replicò la ragazza, allargando le braccia nell’atto di abbracciarlo.

«Nel!» la richiamò Ichigo, scandalizzato. «Ti si è… La… Ti si è… La camicia!» balbettò, indicando il vestito e spostando rapidamente lo sguardo altrove.

«Che c’è, Ichigo? Perché continui a indicarmi le tette?» lo prese in giro Nel, fissandolo interdetta.

«Non dire quella parola per strada!» sobbalzò il ragazzo, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

«Che parola? Tette?» insistette la ragazza ridacchiando, mentre al fidanzato sfuggiva un lamento estenuato. E poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua camicia, comprendendo il motivo dell’improvviso imbarazzo di Ichigo.

«Oh! Si è sbottonata! Certo che anche tu, Ichigo, guardi sempre le stesse cose!» lo richiamò scherzosamente, aggiustandosi l’indumento e seguendo poi il fidanzato alla volta del vialetto che portava al portone del condominio.

«Io non… Non guardo sempre le stesse cose!» protestò Ichigo, vergognandosi immensamente di essere stato beccato nel suo punto debole. Ma che ci poteva fare se Nel era bella? Tutta bella, in ogni parte del suo corpo? E lui… Certe volte non sapeva come faceva a mantenersi sobrio in sua presenza, perché era quasi impossibile resisterle.

«È un po’ difficile non… Notarle… Insomma… Sono lì in bella mostra che…» cercò di giustificarsi il ragazzo, senza però osare guardare in faccia la fidanzata mentre si districava in un discorso che si faceva sempre più spinoso di secondo in secondo.

«Vuoi dire che ti danno fastidio, Ichigo?».

Quella domanda era stata posta con tono tanto dispiaciuto che Ichigo si sentì immediatamente in colpa e si voltò per rassicurare la sua ragazza del fatto che, no, il suo _petto prorompente_ non lo infastidiva affatto, anzi. Semmai lo fomentava pure troppo.

Ma voltatosi, si trovò di fronte l’espressione più sorniona e divertita che avesse mai visto sulla faccia della fidanzata.

«Ma… Nel! Eddai, piantala di sfottermi!» mugugnò, aprendo il portone del condominio mentre Nelliel, incurante delle sue proteste, si aggrappava nuovamente al suo braccio dirigendolo decisamente verso le scale.

«Nel! Dai, prendiamo l’ascensore!» si provò a protestare il ragazzo, ben sapendo quanto quella protesta fosse perfettamente inutile.

«No, le scale! Un po’ di moto ti farà bene! Sei proprio un pigrone certe volte».

Ichigo scosse la testa, senza però replicare. Non si trattava propriamente di pigrizia quanto di un problema di ordine pratico: per raggiungere il loro appartamento dovevano passare davanti alla casa di una bella inquilina, ottima e stimata professoressa del liceo e…

« _Con due tette più grandi di quelle di Nel!_ ».

Con un bel fisico, ecco.

Perché un suo vago e assurdo sogno adolescenziale era dovuto ricomparire nella sua vita, a quattro anni di distanza, rivelandosi come vicina di casa che, colmo dei colmi, aveva preso in simpatia Nelliel e li andava a trovare spesso?!

Non poteva vedere quelle due donne vicine, gli facevano un pessimo effetto, per davvero, e lui certe cose non doveva neanche permettersi di pensarle! Indubbiamente due settimane di astinenza si stavano rivelando per lui più deleterie di quanto non avrebbe voluto ma la meta era vicina, mancava solo un piano di scale e, fortuna delle fortune, riuscirono a superare l’appartamento della professoressa senza che nessuno ne facesse capolino.

«Dove diamine ho messo le chiavi?!» borbottò scocciato il ragazzo, frugandosi forsennatamente le tasche mentre gli balenava l’orrido pensiero di averle lasciate in macchina. Se avesse dovuto farsi cinque rampe di scale avanti e indietro un’altra volta, avrebbe sfondato la porta di casa a calci, piuttosto!

«Lascia, Ichigo, faccio io!» lo fermò Nelliel gentilmente, accarezzandogli una mano mentre cavava fuori dalla borsa le sue, di chiavi.

«Ah! Grazie ma… Erano nella tasca della giacca, ecco!» replicò nervosamente il ragazzo, stringendo d’impulso la mano della fidanzata e osservando con crescente ansia la porta dell’appartamento scattare e poi aprirsi di fronte ai loro occhi.

Seguì la ragazza all’interno della casa, stringendole ancora la mano, e si apprestò a chiudersi la porta alle spalle con un sospiro di sollievo.

«Finalmente so…».

«Niño! Aspetta un secondo!».

I sottili occhi castani del ragazzo si spalancarono, sconvolti, al suono di quella voce che si frapponeva al tanto sospirato ricongiungimento con la sua ragazza.

L’amministratore di condominio, no! Tutto sarebbe stato preferibile a Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio! Quell’uomo era fin troppo noto per avere una loquela scioltissima e una non invidiabile predisposizione nel tormentarlo dalla mattina alla sera. Sentiva nei confronti di Ichigo di avere la responsabilità di un padre putativo che dovesse insegnargli a stare al mondo, nonostante il ragazzo avesse già il suo bel daffare a sopportare un impiccione come il suo vero genitore.

E avere un padre come Isshin Kurosaki era una disgrazia che non avrebbe augurato neanche al suo peggior nemico, nemmeno a Grimmjow.

Anzi, no: ripensandoci, Grimmjow un castigo del genere se lo sarebbe meritato.

«Che c’è?!» borbottò scocciato, rimanendo per metà sulla soglia mentre ricacciava giù per la gola tutte le bestemmie che rischiavano di affiorargli alle labbra da un momento all’altro.

«È tutta la mattina che ti cerco, dove ti eri andato a cacciare?» lo richiamò Dordonii con fare paterno, afferrandolo per una spalla e costringendolo a fare un passo fuori dal suo _adorato_ appartamento.

«Avevo dei problemi da risolvere!» liquidò in fretta la cosa Ichigo.

Stava rivolgendo i peggiori auguri di guai e disgrazie al compagno dai capelli azzurri che tanti casini gli aveva procurato e continuava procurargli: perché lui era sicuro che anche quel contrattempo fosse colpa di quel bastardo, perché Grimmjow c’entrava qualcosa anche quando non c’entrava niente.

«Ottimo, perché qui ci sono altri problemi ben più gravi da sistemare!» lo rassicurò l’uomo, assestandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena.

Ichigo represse a stento un’imprecazione, domandandosi quale colpa avesse mai commesso da meritarsi un supplizio del genere.

«Che genere di problemi?!» sospirò infinitamente scocciato, senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione non violenta che lo tirasse fuori da quel contrattempo.

«Il professor Kurotsuchi continua a lamentarsi per quelle infiltrazioni ma Grantz non si decide a riparare le tubature a sue spese! Se lasciamo fare ai loro avvocati rischia di crollare il soffitto di ben tre appartamenti!» si lamentò scandalizzato l’uomo, scuotendo decisamente la testa.

In quel momento Ichigo avrebbe desiderato ardentemente che tutta la popolazione del condominio scomparisse all’istante: conoscendo Szayel Aporro, era probabile che quella storia delle tubature, che andava avanti da un tempo infinito, fosse davvero stata provocata da lui.

Quel depravato, che si portava una donnina diversa a casa ogni notte, sarebbe stato persino capace di bucarsele da solo per fare un dispetto a Mayuri. Che ignobile bastardo!

Non che Mayuri Kurotsuchi fosse meglio di lui, in effetti. Fra tutti e due non sapeva decidere chi fosse più pazzo. E in quel momento non gli interessava per nulla.

«Così ho deciso di indire una riunione di condominio» concluse saggiamente l’uomo, aspettandosi una risposta responsabile dal ragazzo di fronte a lui.

Ichigo annuì sovrappensiero, portandosi una mano alla fronte al pensiero che probabilmente quella riunione sarebbe finita con qualche morto, perché non era escluso che un giorno di quelli Mayuri o Aporro si portassero dietro qualche strana provetta di quella roba che studiavano nei loro simpatici laboratori e li ammazzassero tutti. Per questo voleva ardentemente cambiare casa e…

«Una riunione di condominio?! Adesso?!» piagnucolò estenuato.

«Ma no, non dire sciocchezze! Chi vuoi che venga a una riunione di condominio alle dieci del mattino? Sii serio, Niño! La riunione è fissata per sabato sera!».

Ottimo, sabato sera lui e Nel sarebbero stati casualmente assenti perché lui aveva tanta, _tantissima voglia_ , di andare a trovare sua sorella Yuzu e il marito a casa, per una simpatica cena a quattro. E tanti saluti a tutti quei pazzi.

«Tu mi servi, adesso. Mi aiuterai a trovare un modo per risolvere questo problema della percolazione!» concluse con decisione Alessandro, afferrandolo per un braccio.

«Il… Perco-che?!» sibilò sconcertato Ichigo, puntando i talloni contro il pavimento e rifiutandosi di venire trascinato via dalla meta, quando ci era così vicino.

Che se ne andassero a quel paese tutti i problemi e anche quella roba del _perco-qualcosa_ che non aveva ben compreso e si rifiutava di capire.

Cominciò a protestare confusamente, affannandosi per trovare una scusa abbastanza plausibile che liquidasse quell’uomo insistente per un tempo sufficientemente lungo ma, proprio mentre stava per essere trascinato via, sentì le braccia di Nel cingergli la vita e il suo mento poggiarsi sulla propria spalla.

« _Percolazione_ , Ichigo» lo corresse maternamente la ragazza. «L’infiltrazione d’acqua nella parete».

«Ah!» si limitò a sibilare Ichigo, sconcertato.

«Buongiorno, signor Dordonii! Tutto bene a casa? Come sta Retsu-san?» intervenne Nel dolcemente, rivolgendo un sorriso gioviale all’uomo che ricambiò con cortesia quel saluto, sorridendo a sua volta.

«Oh, c’è anche la piccola Nel! Retsu sta benissimo, anche se ultimamente ha avuto un bel da fare all’ospedale».

«Speriamo non sia nulla di grave» aggiunse tranquillamente la ragazza, ignorando il moto d’impazienza del suo fidanzato, che pareva sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. «Non vorrei essere scortese ma le dispiacerebbe se Ichigo passasse più tardi ad aiutarla?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni le lanciò un’occhiata obliqua, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare con quelle parole: lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare ad aiutare nessuno, non in quel momento, e lei invece lo stava bellamente buttando nelle fauci del leone!

«Sa, io e lui dobbiamo svolgere una _commissione molto importante_ e abbiamo aspettato per troppo tempo. Non vorrei rimandare ancora, altrimenti la situazione rischia di degenerare!» si scusò Nel con voce preoccupata, percependo nel contempo la mano libera di Ichigo stringersi attorno al suo polso in un gesto carico di anticipazione e di gioia repressa.

«Lo so di chiederle un immenso favore e non sa quanto le sarei grata se potesse rinunciare a lui almeno per questo pomeriggio» proseguì con tono apparentemente ingenuo.

Dordonii lasciò andare il braccio del ragazzo, respingendo le scuse di Nel.

«Non c’è bisogno di tutte queste formalità con me, lo sai, Nel cara! E poi è il tuo fidanzato, ha il dovere di badare prima di tutto a te» concluse l’uomo con fin troppa benevolenza.

Conosceva Nel fin da quando era alta come un soldo di cacio, essendo un vecchio amico di famiglia, e l’aveva vista crescere sotto i suoi occhi: ancora conservava nella mente l’immagine di una bambina dagli schizzati capelli verdi e dalla salopette troppo più grande di lei che filava in triciclo per il cortile, terrorizzando tutti i bambini del quartiere.

Sapere che si era fidanzata con un bravo ragazzo come Ichigo Kurosaki non poteva che tranquillizzarlo, visto che genere di tipacci giravano per strada.

«Mi raccomando, ti aspetto domani mattina nel mio ufficio».

«E non combinare troppi guai!» aggiunse con fare paternalistico, lanciando una strana occhiata a Ichigo.

«Non si preoccupi!» lo salutò Nel, varcando la porta di casa.

«Sta… Sta insinuando?!» sibilò a mezza voce il ragazzo, seguendola con il volto infiammato per la vergogna.

«No, dico! Cosa pensa che dovremmo mai fare io e te, per insinuare?! A quel modo poi! Ma andiamo!» protestò indignato, ben sapendo che, se pure insinuazione c’era stata, era perfettamente aderente alla realtà.

Si appoggiò alla porta chiusa, sotto lo sguardo divertito degli occhi grigi di Nel, continuando a reclamare: «Ma per chi ci ha preso?! Due pervertiti ch…».

Le labbra della ragazza si poggiarono prepotentemente sulle sue, costringendolo in modo molto piacevole al silenzio. Dordonii Alessandro venne relegato in un angolo remoto della sua mente, ora tutta occupata a concentrarsi sul corpo morbido e accogliente premuto contro il suo.

Ricambiò quel bacio, spingendosi dolcemente contro la bocca di Nelliel. Diamine, quanto gli erano mancate quelle labbra così grandi e così calde, erano tanto buone che avrebbe quasi voluto mangiarsele e per di più non c’era neanche quell’imbecille di Grimmjow a mettersi in mezzo!

Infilò una mano fra i lunghi capelli di Nelliel stringendola ancora di più a sé, mentre l’altra mano vagava oziosamente lungo il fianco della ragazza, senza decidersi una volta per tutte a intrufolarsi al di sotto della camicia.

Dopo aver tracciato qualche invisibile circolo sull’indumento, la mano di Nel raggiunse all’improvviso la sua afferrandogliela decisamente e costringendola a superare quella barriera di cotone per sfiorare finalmente la sua pelle nuda.

Da quel punto in poi divenne per Ichigo molto più semplice lasciar scivolare le dita su per lo stomaco della ragazza, lentamente, avvicinandosi di secondo in secondo all’oggetto dei suoi più pressanti desideri.

Ma ciò che percepì sotto i suoi polpastrelli, dopo essersi arrampicato notevolmente più in alto con la mano, fu per lui fonte di una tale sorpresa da farlo sussultare istantaneamente, mentre a Nelliel sfuggiva una risatina sottile contro le sue labbra.

«Ma… Ma allora non ce l’avevi davvero il reggiseno!» soffiò sconvolto il ragazzo, staccandosi appena dalle labbra della fidanzata.

«Oh beh! Vedi, immaginavo che le cose fra Grimmjow e Cirucci si sarebbero risolte e così ho deciso di eliminare un ostacolo per risparmiare tempo» replicò con nonchalance, scoccandogli un’occhiata eloquente con i suoi grandi occhi grigi.

Ichigo sbatté le palpebre, ancora sconvolto: quella ragazza aveva una mente diabolica, se faceva così rischiava seriamente di farlo impazzire.

« _Di gioia…_ » fu l’ultimo pensiero coerente nella sua mente sempre meno lucida. Si abbassò sul collo liscio della fidanzata ricoprendolo di baci leggeri, mentre la mano al di sotto della camicia indugiava con un certo compiacimento.

La percezione quasi esasperata che aveva del seno della ragazza, così caldo e morbido, sotto i suoi polpastrelli era qualcosa di tanto inebriante che non riusciva semplicemente a smettere di toccarla e quella stupida vocina nella sua testa che lo tacciava di essere un porco a comportarsi così, avrebbe potuto anche andare a farsi benedire.

Nelliel emise un sospiro impaziente contro l’orecchio del ragazzo nell’istante in cui le sue dita si arrischiarono a seguire il contorno del suo capezzolo, quasi con adorazione, mentre Ichigo si beava di quel calore quasi feroce che, più in basso, premeva decisamente contro il suo ventre, contribuendo a fomentarlo notevolmente.

Erano ancora vestiti, in piedi contro la porta, e già al ragazzo pareva di intravvedere le porte del Paradiso.

Fu quasi inevitabile che lo sfiorasse, nuovamente, il medesimo pensiero: « _Finalmente so…_ ».

Il trillo del campanello rimbombò orribilmente nelle sue orecchie, squarciando quella nebbia calda e densa in cui stava sprofondando come una folata di vento gelido.

«Chi cazzo è?!» ringhiò istericamente il ragazzo, senza decidersi a staccare la mano dal petto prorompente della fidanzata.

Il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Nelliel e per un attimo furono tentati di ignorare quel rumore e continuare nella loro occupazione ma il trillo si ripeté, fastidiosamente perforante, seguito dal martellare deciso di un pugno contro la superficie di legno della porta.

«Ma che palle!» sibilò scocciato Ichigo, separandosi di malavoglia da Nelliel e apprestandosi ad aprire la porta. Mantenne tuttavia inserita la catenella, per evitare l’intrusione di qualche scocciatore.

«Chi è e che vuole!» borbottò scocciato, lanciando sguardi ansiosi in direzione della ragazza che si era appoggiata dall’altro lato della porta, fissando languidamente il vuoto.

«Senti, amico, dimmi che t’interessa una versione riveduta e corretta del dizionario della Kodansha!» esordì prontamente un uomo che, più che un venditore, pareva la copia sputata di uno Yakuza sfigato in trasferta per conto del capo.

«Ma neanche per sogno!» lo interruppe irritato Ichigo, cercando di richiudere la porta.

«Ehi! È tutta la mattina che cerco di vendere questo mattone a qualcuno! Sii un po’ più collaborativo!» s’impose l’uomo, infilando una scarpa nel vano della porta.

«Senti! Non m’interessa che problemi hai. Ora levi quel piede da lì, immediatamente! Questa è una violazione di domicilio!» protestò il ragazzo, cercando di spingere fuori quell’intruso.

Per di più indossava un paio di assurdi occhiali neri e lui detestava parlare con la gente senza poterla guardare negli occhi. Soprattutto quando era così invadente.

«Senti, amico! Ti parlo con il cuore in mano» insistette l’uomo, mutando improvvisamente tono di voce. «Se non vendo neanche uno di questi fottutissimi libri, perderò il lavoro e mia madre non mi farà entrare in casa stasera!».

«Non sono affari miei!» protestò decisamente Ichigo, cominciando a valutare seriamente l’idea di chiamare la polizia per far portare via quel venditore.

Ma tutti a lui dovevano capitare gli squilibrati, quel giorno?! Doveva essere l’ultima delle maledizioni di Grimmjow per farlo soffrire, ne era più che certo.

Mentre ancora cercava a parole di scacciare via l’importuno, colse con la coda dell’occhio un movimento di Nelliel. Prima che potesse aprir bocca, la vide sbottonarsi la camicetta lasciandola cadere indolentemente a terra.

«Per la Grande Amaterasu!».

Aveva gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa, una fin troppo piacevole sorpresa, e il cuore che batteva a mille di fronte alla vista di Nelliel senza la camicia. Si fece improvvisamente risoluto, riuscendo a sferrare un calcio alla scarpa del piazzista, tal Tetsuzaemon Iba (era persino arrivato a presentarsi pur di scucirgli dei soldi), e a richiudere violentemente la porta. Trafficò per alcuni secondi con l’interruttore del campanello e riuscì, in virtù di una strenua determinazione, a far cessare le insistenti scampanellate.

«Ma che fai?!» ridacchiò Nelliel, avvicinandosi a braccia conserte.

«Scollego la suoneria!» spiegò Ichigo, voltandosi verso di lei. «Ora può anche spaccarsi la testa contro la po… Nel! Sei mezza nuda! Così prendi freddo!» protestò scandalizzato, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi di dosso alla sua fidanzata.

Se teneva anche le braccia conserte a quel modo, le metteva ancora più in rilievo, quelle benedette tette!

«Oh, a me pare che qui dentro faccia anche troppo caldo, Ichigo!».

«Caso mai sei tu che devi toglierti qualcosa» insinuò, infilando le mani al di sotto della maglietta del ragazzo, che in quei momenti si faceva abbastanza perspicace da cogliere al volo certi suggerimenti.

Sussultando violentemente al tocco delle dita di Nelliel, che percorrevano con una certa cura i muscoli tesi del suo addome, Ichigo non perse tempo a sfilarsi la maglietta e a lanciarla sbrigativamente alle sue spalle, per poi cingere la vita della ragazza e attirarla più strettamente a sé.

«Nel…» sospirò estenuato, mentre le labbra della ragazza scivolavano sul suo petto, lasciando dietro di loro una scia di baci appena accennati che non facevano che aumentare l’impazienza di Ichigo.

Sarebbe anche potuto morire in quell’istante, per quello che ne sapeva, ma sarebbe stata una morte indubbiamente piacevole.

Nel, ancora stretta contro di lui, si appoggiò al tavolo alle loro spalle, lasciandosi andare all’indietro e portandosi appresso anche il fidanzato, che la stringeva per i fianchi quasi avesse paura di lasciarsela sfuggire fra le mani ora che stava arrivando tanto vicino alla meta.

Ichigo ebbe giusto il tempo di chinarsi su di lei, spingendosi appena contro il calore accogliente del ventre della ragazza, calore che lo portò a concentrarsi pressoché completamente solo e soltanto sul corpo di Nel e sul rumore sottile del suo respiro affannato, quando un altro fastidioso trillo giunse a interrompere il flusso caldo e impetuoso dei suoi ormoni che pareva concentrare tutte le sue forze in un unico punto del suo corpo.

«Ichi… Il telefono…» sussurrò Nel contro il suo orecchio, infilandogli le mani fra i capelli.

«Mmm… Lascialo suonare…» sibilò con voce alterata Ichigo, chinando la testa verso il petto della ragazza e afferrando i suoi seni con entrambi le mani.

Nulla in quel momento avrebbe potuto distrarlo da quell’attività così piacevole, dalla sensazione di quella carne così morbida e invitante che prese a sfiorare con le labbra quasi volesse mangiarsela.

Era un’impressione tanto dolce quella del seno di Nelliel contro la sua bocca da piegargli letteralmente le ginocchia sotto il peso dell’eccitazione.

«Ichi…» sussultò la ragazza, stringendosi la testa del fidanzato contro il petto, mentre percepiva la sua lingua scivolare sulla sua pelle impregnandola di saliva.

Per un attimo nell’appartamento calò il silenzio più totale, interrotto soltanto dai sospiri sempre più insistenti ed eccitati dei due ragazzi. Persino il telefono aveva smesso di squillare.

E poi il maledetto elettrodomestico riprese a suonare con insistenza. Ichigo cercò di ignorarlo, anche la seconda volta, sforzandosi di concentrarsi soltanto sulla voce della sua ragazza.

Ma poi quello suonò una terza, una quarta e anche una quinta volta e fu la stessa Nelliel a dirgli che forse era il caso di rispondere.

«Maledizione! Ma chi è?!» strillò Ichigo esasperato, alzando la cornetta.

Stava per mettersi a piangere per l’esasperazione: non era possibile, c’era una congiura in atto, qualcuno voleva impedirgli di fare il suo _dovere_ con Nel!

«Ikkaku?!» esclamò scocciato, già preparandosi a liquidare l’amico con una scusa qualsiasi. L’impazienza era fin troppa, non stava bene essere interrotti in momenti tanto delicati!

Nelliel, ancora appoggiata al tavolo, osservava con un misto di inquietudine e divertimento le spalle larghe del ragazzo sobbalzare per l’irritazione e la sua testa arancione scuotersi più volte, probabilmente in risposta a notizie non propriamente piacevoli.

Era piacevole perfino osservare Ichigo di schiena, per la ragazza però la soluzione migliore sarebbe stata riportare tutta la sua attenzione su di lei.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo, ancora di spalle, che prese a borbottare a mezza voce: «Kon è andato in galera? Che diamine… Ma sta bene?!».

Per un attimo la voce di Ichigo si fece preoccupata, non tanto per la salute del fratello gemello, quanto perché se davvero Kon era nei guai, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare Nelliel sul più bello e correre a tirarlo fuori dai guai.

«Cosa?! Lo hanno beccato a farsi una _passeggiata_ negli spogliatoi femminili della piscina comunale?! Beh, e allora che ci resti in galera!» urlò Ichigo scocciato, ignorando le proteste dell’amico.

Avrebbe aggiunto volentieri altri improperi a proposito della perversione di suo fratello, quando sentì Nelliel abbracciare la sua schiena, poggiando le labbra sulle vertebre del suo collo.

S’impedì di aprir bocca, onde evitare di prodursi in uscite imbarazzanti, mentre Ikkaku continuava a predicare a proposito del fatto che Kon era pur sempre suo fratello e non poteva lasciarlo per una settimana in galera.

Sinceramente Kon era un imbecille, per quanto ne sapeva lui. E poi poteva anche passare una singola notte al fresco, non gli avrebbe fatto male. Magari si sarebbe deciso a mettere la testa a posto.

E, a dirla tutta, in quel momento non gli importava né di suo fratello né di Ikkaku. Non con Nelliel che gli baciava il collo in maniera tanto languida, strusciandosi contro la sua schiena in maniera così insistente da fargli avvertire perfettamente il contatto con il suo seno prorompente.

«Senti… Non m’interessa… Se l’è andata… A cercare…».

Ichigo inspirò profondamente mentre avvertiva i capezzoli della ragazza sfiorare i muscoli già tesi della sua schiena.

Era qualcosa di spaventosamente perverso per lui e doveva assolutamente chiudere quella telefonata prima di impazzire.

«No… Ho altre questioni da… Risolvere… Ades… Nelliel!» sussultò Ichigo con tono di voce notevolmente più acuto, mentre una mano della ragazza procedeva a sbottonare diligentemente la patta dei suoi pantaloni.

«Che c’entra adesso Nel?» lo raggiunse la voce stralunata di Ikkaku senza tuttavia ricevere risposta. Non nei successivi dieci secondi, per lo meno.

Ichigo non era in condizioni di articolare alcun pensiero di senso compiuto in quell’istante, non con la mano di Nelliel infilata nei suoi boxer che lo stava _premurosamente_ sollecitando, benché non avesse alcun bisogno di ulteriori incoraggiamenti.

«Niente!» sibilò alla fine Ichigo, allontanando precipitosamente la cornetta dalla sua bocca mentre cercava di soffocare un gemito entusiasta nel momento in cui la mano della ragazza si stringeva progressivamente aumentando la velocità dei propri movimenti.

«Ichigo, ma stai bene?!». La voce di Ikkaku gli giunse fioca come se, più che dal telefono, provenisse direttamente da un altro mondo.

«No!» si limitò a rispondere, sbattendo la cornetta contro il telefono in un gesto estenuato e afferrando poi il filo dell’elettrodomestico per tirarlo via ed evitare che nuove chiamate arrivassero a disturbarli per l’ennesima volta.

«Ma che gesto impetuoso» sussurrò Nelliel con voce roca contro l’orecchio del ragazzo.

Ichigo si lasciò scappare un altro sospiro prima di abbassare una mano e raggiungere quella della ragazza, ancora infilata nei suoi pantaloni, per fermarla.

«Nel… Se continui così… Va a finire male… Non sarebbe il caso di… Andare in camera da letto…» la pregò il ragazzo, ansimando pesantemente.

La fidanzata parve convincersi a quelle parole e lasciò spontaneamente la presa, permettendogli di voltarsi verso di lei e raggiungere poi la camera, di cui Ichigo si premurò di chiudere la porta onde evitare il fastidio di dover sentire bussare l’ennesimo scocciatore.

Per come stavano andando le cose quel giorno, non aveva dubbi che di sicuro ci fosse qualcun altro appostato dietro la porta in attesa di rompergli i coglioni.

«Ichigo…» la voce di Nel lo richiamò all’urgenza di quel momento e il ragazzo lasciò perdere l’idea di cercare la chiave per chiudere la porta, raggiungendo la fidanzata che si era già seduta sul letto.

Il ragazzo si concesse giusto il tempo di squadrarla da capo a piedi, di fissare per qualche istante quel volto arrossato per l’eccitazione che lo stava aspettando, prima di abbassarsi su di lei, distendendosi sul materasso mentre la ragazza gli allacciava le braccia al collo, attirandolo a sé.

Non si attardò molto a sfiorarla, preferendo arrivare a slacciarle i pantaloni il prima possibile, dato che la situazione si stava facendo pericolosamente critica. Quando si fu finalmente sbarazzato dell’odioso indumento e Nelliel lo ebbe gentilmente graziato dall’incombenza di sfilarle anche le mutandine, gesto che lo imbarazzava sempre tantissimo, il ragazzo tornò a chinarsi su di lei baciandola con una certa impazienza.

Le sue mani risalirono lungo le cosce della ragazza, mentre il ragazzo non sapeva più quale parte di quel corpo, per cui pareva nutrire una seria adorazione, toccare con tanto ardore. Si fermò, incerto, a pochi centimetri dal suo ventre, senza decidersi ad attuare la mossa successiva.

«Ichi… Continua… Lo sai che mi piace quando fai così…».

La voce di Nelliel, che quasi pareva pregarlo, lo tolse rapidamente da ogni dubbio e, seppure col solito imbarazzo, il ragazzo si decise ad approfondire quelle carezze, non limitandosi più a sfiorarla superficialmente, dato che lei, anche quella volta, gli aveva dato il permesso di andare _oltre_.

Perché, nonostante facessero l’amore da più di cinque anni, Ichigo su quel punto continuava a comportarsi allo stesso modo, aspettando sempre l’approvazione della fidanzata, che aveva la pazienza o forse ancor più il _piacere_ di dirgli cosa farle e perché farlo.

Le dita del ragazzo s’insinuarono con esasperante lentezza fra le cosce della ragazza, penetrandola con estremo imbarazzo, quasi temesse di farle male. Ichigo avvertì con nettezza il calore umido di quell’apertura che pareva invitarlo a proseguire in quei movimenti, tutt’altro che sgraditi.

La vista di Nelliel sotto di lui che seguiva con movimenti impazienti i suoi gesti, inarcando la schiena e offrendogli piena visione del suo corpo nudo, la sensazione della carne morbida delle sue cosce che si stringeva attorno alla sua mano, invitando le sue dita a spingersi ancor più in profondità, gli facevano perdere completamente la testa. nonostante fosse consapevole di stare per raggiungere il limite da un momento all’altro, voleva continuare a vederla eccitarsi, ancora e ancora, senza riuscire a fermarsi…

Il suo cellulare non la pensava allo stesso modo, visto che una fastidiosissima suoneria polifonica ruppe l’atmosfera quasi soffocante della stanza, distraendoli entrambi.

«Oh no! Questo è troppo!» urlò Ichigo in preda a una vera e propria crisi isterica, staccandosi dalla sua ragazza di malavoglia e allungandosi spazientito verso il comodino, da cui afferrò il cellulare senza troppi riguardi.

«Sono occupato!» strillò verso la cornetta con un tono di voce isterico, preparandosi a richiuderla con gesto secco.

«Che significa che sei preoccupato per me?! Sto benissimo!» sbottò, mettendosi a sedere e stringendo convulsamente il cellulare fra le mani.

Era talmente incazzato che non si sarebbe fatto scrupolo di lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra, il maledetto cellulare, purché la piantassero di interromperli sul più bello.

«Che me ne frega di quello che ha detto Ikkaku! Renji, ma non avete niente di meglio da fare che rompermi i coglioni?! » imprecò contrò l’amico, mentre Nelliel si chinava a sfilargli i pantaloni, comportandosi come se il ragazzo non stesse neanche parlando al telefono in quel momento.

«No! Non voglio sapere niente!» protestò, osservando con preoccupazione i movimenti di Nelliel.

«Sono calmissimo! E… No, questo no! Asp…».

Il ragazzo trattenne il fiato, sibilando poi rumorosamente, sgranando gli occhi al gesto di Nelliel che, chinata decisamente la testa fra le sue gambe, aveva provveduto a cancellare dalla sua testa qualsiasi genere di pensiero che non riguardasse loro due.

Ichigo chiuse la telefonata, spingendo con fin troppo vigore il pulsante rosso del cellulare. Emise un sospiro sofferente e carico di attesa, mentre la lingua di Nel prendeva a stuzzicare con una certa insistenza la sua erezione, provvedendo a spargere le prime gocce del suo seme, sintomo di un’eccitazione sempre più prossima a sfogarsi completamente.

«Nel… Ti assicuro… Che non c’è bisogno di…» protestò flebilmente il ragazzo, stringendo convulsamente il cellulare in una mano e artigliando le lenzuola sotto di lui con l’altra. La bocca della ragazza lo avvolgeva completamente, togliendogli persino la capacità di respirare normalmente.

Emise un sospiro estenuato mentre le labbra di Nelliel risalivano verso l’alto, scoprendolo nuovamente e in quell’istante il cellulare nella sua mano destra squillò ancora una volta.

Non pensò Ichigo, non si premurò di guardare il nome sul display, allungò il braccio e lanciò il cellulare verso la finestra aperta, centrandola in pieno. E per quanto ne sapeva, quel giorno avevano finito di scocciare. Fanculo anche al telefonino.

«Ti assicuro che ce n’era bisogno… Ichi…» lo provocò Nelliel, allungandosi sopra di lui. «Non mi sembravi abbastanza… Pronto…» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio.

«Guarda che io… Sono prontissimo…» ribatté Ichigo con un filo di voce, mentre la ragazza si sistemava a cavalcioni sopra di lui, abbassando lentamente il bacino e accompagnando l’affondo del ragazzo dentro il suo ventre.

Il fidanzato strinse gli occhi mentre sprofondava in quella cavità umida e calda, pregando di riuscire almeno ad arrivare fino in fondo prima di cedere all’onda distruttiva di eccitazione che, come una miriade di scosse elettriche, gli attraversava ogni nervo, fino a convogliarsi in un unico punto, premendo con prepotenza per erompere fuori il più presto possibile.

Afferrò i fianchi della ragazza, aggrappandosi a lei per meglio dirigere le sue spinte, affondando con sempre maggiore urgenza in quel ventre bollente che si contraeva deliziosamente bene sollecitandolo ogni istante di più.

E poi c’era Nel, che si muoveva sopra di lui aggrappata alla sua nuca, con le labbra schiuse e le guance arrossate per il piacere. E c’era quel seno tanto prorompente che seguiva i suoi movimenti ed era una vista che gli faceva perdere ogni contatto con la realtà, qualcosa che lo gettava nel panico più profondo e nell’eccitazione più totale, la sensazione assurdamente contrastante di adorare alla follia quel corpo e di non riuscire, tuttavia, a sentirsi all’altezza di soddisfarlo fino in fondo.

Eppure il comportamento di Nelliel a quel proposito non sembrava lasciar dubbi, dato che la ragazza si spingeva contro di lui con foga sempre maggiore, dimostrando che il suo _dovere_ il ragazzo lo stava svolgendo tutto.

A Ichigo non rimase molto spazio per pensare quando sentì la ragazza muovere con decisione i fianchi, assecondando una sua spinta più profonda e soffocando poi un gemito più entusiasta degli altri contro il suo collo.

«Ichi…» gemette estenuata la ragazza dai capelli verdi, stringendo le gambe attorno alla vita del fidanzato, mentre una contrazione più violenta delle altre scuoteva il suo ventre, obbligandola a spingersi con più forza contro di lui.

«Nel…».

Ichigo ebbe appena la forza di sussurrare il suo nome, prima che l’ennesima scossa più forte delle altre lo attraversasse, squassandogli la colonna vertebrale fino a raggiungere la punta della sua erezione, per poi costringerlo a svuotarsi con un gemito estenuato nel ventre caldo della ragazza.

Il silenzio calò improvviso sulla stanza mentre la tensione accumulata fino a quell’istante parve stemperarsi di botto, lasciando i due ragazzi stanchi ma immensamente soddisfatti a respirare rumorosamente nel tentativo di riprendersi.

Nelliel si staccò lentamente da Ichigo distendendosi al suo fianco, mentre il ragazzo si voltava nella sua direzione circondandole appena le spalle con un braccio.

La ragazza, molto meno timidamente, appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto, abbracciandolo in maniera entusiasta.

« ** _Finalmente soli_** » chiocciò soddisfatta Nelliel, schioccando poi un bacio sulla guancia del fidanzato.

«Eh già…» sospirò Ichigo, riappacificato improvvisamente con il mondo intero, meditando seriamente di farsi una bella mezz’oretta di sonno.

E poi… Chissà, avevano pur sempre due settimane da recuperare, loro due…

Non fece a tempo a socchiudere gli occhi che un bussare discreto ma continuo alla porta lo risvegliò bruscamente.

«Ichigo…» sussurrò Nelliel, lanciando uno sguardo oltre la porta chiusa della camera.

«Ho sentito…» sbuffò scocciato il ragazzo, recuperando i boxer e infilandoseli rapidamente insieme ai pantaloni, per poi dirigersi alla porta.

«Sì, ho sentito, ho sentito! Piantala di scocciare!» sbottò, avvicinandosi alla maniglia della porta. Neanche cinque minuti in santa pace con la sua ragazza poteva godersi, e che diamine!

«Ichigo-san…».

Una vocina flebile giunse dall’altro lato della porta, prima che potesse aprirla completamente.

«Non volevo disturbare…».

« _Peccato che l’hai appena fatto_ » fu il pensiero di Ichigo mentre, davanti ai suoi occhi, appariva la figura minuta e timidamente ossequiosa di Hanatarō Yamada.

«Oh! Hanatarō! Che diamine ci fai tu qui?» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, fissandolo perplesso. Ma cos’era quel giorno, una congiura di scocciatori?!

«Stavo… Stavo uscendo dal portone quando… Quando mi è caduto in testa questo… A dire la verità mi ha fatto… Parecchio male, però ho pensato che…» si giustificò il ragazzino dai capelli neri, mostrandogli un cellulare nero.

Era indubbiamente quello che aveva lanciato dalla finestra cinque minuti prima.

«Ah! Grazie! Mi era… Sfuggito di mano, sai com’è!«. Ichigo liquidò in fretta la faccenda, afferrando l’oggetto e infilandolo in una tasca dei pantaloni.

«Ora scusa ma devo andare» concluse Ichigo, apprestandosi a chiudere la porta con una certa premura. Poi però l’apparenza malinconica di Hanatarō gli fece sorgere un improvviso rimorso e riaprì la porta con un certo nervosismo.

«Poi un giorno ti offro un caffè per ringraziarti! Ciao!» buttò lì Ichigo, di fronte allo sguardo confuso del ragazzo dai capelli neri, che non seppe cosa rispondere a quell’affermazione.

Non che ebbe il tempo di dire alcunché, dato che Ichigo chiuse con un gesto fulmineo la porta.

«Oggi non ci siamo per nessuno!» sbottò, avviandosi deciso verso la camera da letto.

«Chi era?» gli domandò Nel, ancora distesa sul letto.

«Hanatarō. Mi ha… Riportato il cellulare» replicò Ichigo, sbottonandosi i pantaloni.

«Ma che bravo ragazzo!» concluse Nelliel, allungandosi verso il fidanzato, nell’evidente intento di baciarlo.

Ma prima che le sue labbra potessero raggiungere quelle di Ichigo, il cellulare prese a squillare con prepotenza.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si posò estenuato sul display del cellulare.

«Che c’è Ichigo? Perché fai quella faccia strana?» lo richiamò Nelliel, notando che era notevolmente impallidito mentre leggeva il nome della chiamata in arrivo.

«É… Grimmjow…» sussurrò sconvolto Ichigo, tenendo il cellulare fra le dita come se scottasse.

«Beh… Allora forse…».

«Io non rispondo» concluse categoricamente, spegnendo il telefonino.

«Ma potrebbe venire a cercarti» replicò la ragazza con una certa preoccupazione.

«E noi facciamo finta che non ci siamo».

Ichigo scosse la testa, sconvolto: qualcuno da qualche parte doveva avercela con lui. Perché non era umanamente possibile che ogni volta che cercava di godersi in santa pace la compagnia della sua ragazza, il mondo intero dovesse presentarsi dietro la sua porta, tormentandolo a quel modo!


	3. Esodo } Sleeping with ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordate la donna che Ichigo aveva tanto paura di incontrare nella shot precedente, la IchiNel? Ebbene, la bella professoressa è Tia Harribel. Credo che un pairing più crack di questo non esista ma capitemi: un pudibondo come Ichigo che si trova davanti una donna simile, così austera, così algida e così maledettamente bella... Per non parlare del seno. Tite Kubo è un tettomane, si era capito, ma anche Ichigo, a giudicare da come sbriciava Matsumoto, ha le sue belle fisse. Sarà il complesso di Edipo che è dentro di lui? Scrivendo questa fanfic ho voluto immergermi in un clima totalmente adolescenziale e totalmente fuori di testa. Star dietro a quel coacervo di neuroni scassati che è la mente malata di Ichigo Kurosaki non è affatto semplice! Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Copriti!".

C’era un motivo ben preciso per cui Ichigo Kurosaki, quando poteva, evitava di prendere le scale preferendo usare l’ascensore.

Un motivo che in tanti avrebbero giudicato per lo meno infantile, se non addirittura sciocco: non voleva attraversare il pianerottolo su cui si affacciava l’appartamento di Tia Harribel.

Donna rispettosissima, per carità, con una professione onorata e mai, ma proprio mai, che ci avesse provato con lui. Neanche una singola volta, neanche un accenno, uno sguardo particolare né… Beh, ma Ichigo non poteva che essere rassicurato dal fatto che una così bella donna non lo inducesse in tentazione, no? Con tutti gli sforzi che faceva per evitarla ci sarebbe mancato che fosse successo qualcosa quelle rare volte che s’incontravano.

D’altronde fra loro c’era un rapporto alquanto… Strano? Poteva usare quel termine? Perché nonostante lei avesse soltanto sei anni più di lui era stata la sua… Supplente ai tempi delle superiori.

Se il ragazzo tornava indietro con la memoria non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi così stupido! Erano passati ben nove anni ma quel ricordo restava fresco nella sua mente, come se quei fatti fossero accaduti il giorno prima.

E dire che quel giorno d’Aprile, il primo giorno di scuola dell’ultimo anno delle superiori, lui neanche voleva andarci. Voleva restarsene a casa, sprofondato nel suo letto. Non lo sapeva perché, solitamente non faceva tanta fatica ad alzarsi la mattina. Forse era una premonizione di tutti i casini che sarebbero successi di lì a poco.

Ma in fondo, se pure quel giorno si fosse assentato, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?!

No, perché, maledizione, avrebbe avuto altri centottanta giorni scolastici per incontrarla.

Quella donna…

No, per meglio dire, era soltanto una ragazza poco più grande di loro quando aveva varcato le soglie dell’aula, con una laurea e un anno di tirocinio alle spalle.

Quel giorno era già stato abbastanza disgraziato per lui: ritrovarsi per il terzo anno di fila, di nuovo, nella stessa classe con quella _simpaticissima persona_ di Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez avrebbe dovuto essere una punizione più che sufficiente per un peccato che neanche aveva commesso.

Non ancora, per lo meno.

Era giusto impegnato a mandare sonoramente a quel paese il suo vicino di banco, e non capiva come diavolo facesse quell’imbecille dai capelli azzurri a essere tanto pimpante il primo giorno di scuola, quando la supplente aveva varcato la soglia dell’aula.

Non ci aveva fatto caso subito, anzi, non si sarebbe neanche voltato a guardarla se il silenzio non fosse calato di botto sulla stanza. A quell’improvvisa attenzione dei suoi compagni, Ichigo si era chiesto quanto mostruosa fosse la persona appena entrata. Si aspettava già di trovarsi davanti una strega con la gobba, arcigna e con uno di quegli sguardi capaci di raggelarti al primo istante.

Spinto da quel pensiero aveva puntato gli occhi verso il basso, fissando stupidamente le scarpe del docente. Già quel particolare lo aveva messo in allarme: un paio di stivaletti di pelle marrone consumata, vecchio stile, e sopra un paio di jeans scoloriti ad arte, più che per effetto del tempo.

Già guardando quelle gambe non si poteva affatto pensare che appartenessero a un mostro, anzi!

Indossava, poi, una di quelle camice a quadretti bianchi e azzurri , infilata dentro i pantaloni e… Il suo sguardo si era bloccato, per ben più di un istante, all’altezza delle spalle o meglio, poco più in basso. Ichigo aveva sbattuto le palpebre, più che incredulo, chiedendosi se si trovasse davvero davanti a una persona in carne e ossa o se non fosse tutto un sogno assurdamente piacevole.

Se avesse dovuto definire quella donna in una sola parola, dandole un’occhiata nell’insieme, avrebbe detto che era statuaria. Nella sua testa era però balzato fuori un pensiero ben diverso, maledettamente improvviso ma molto più veritiero.

« _Che gran paio di sacrosante tette!_ ».

Ok, si era richiamato immediatamente: aveva una costituzione robusta ecco, le… Le spalle larghe… L’ossatura grossa… E… Perché cazzo non la smetteva immediatamente di fissarle il seno e non pensava ad altro?!

Si era costretto ad alzare lo sguardo e distogliere l’attenzione da quel petto florido, che la camicia tanto zelantemente cercava di coprire per andare oltre il colletto, scoprendo così che quella ragazza possedeva una pelle ambrata e un viso regolare con un bel paio di labbra piene.

Se aveva sperato che spostando lo sguardo la sua mente in tumulto si sarebbe calmata, si era sbagliato in pieno. Fece l’enorme errore di guardarla in faccia, quella professoressa dall’aspetto così poco professorale, e il suo sguardo lo fece vacillare quasi più del suo seno.

Aveva due splendidi occhi verdi, colore tanto inusuale, incorniciati da un paio di folte ciglia bionde come i suoi capelli, due occhi che parevano parlare più della sua stessa voce.

Due occhi che stavano squadrando tutti gli alunni all’interno dell’aula, passando in rassegna ogni faccia con una certa attenzione, fino a posarsi su Ichigo. Si era soffermata per qualche istante sul colore dei suoi capelli, guardandolo poi in faccia.

Il ragazzo non si era mai sentito tanto imbecille in vita sua, tanto più che certi pensieri continuavano ad agitarsi nella sua testa e più quella donna lo guardava e più gli pareva di avere una serie di sottotitoli che gli passavano sulla fronte, rendendo palesi a tutti le sue entusiastiche considerazioni sulla nuova professoressa.

Ma quella aveva proseguito nella sua rassegna silenziosa, finché, quando aveva giudicato che l’attenzione sulla sua persona fosse sufficiente, aveva finalmente parlato.

«Buongiorno. Il mio nome è Tia Harribel e per quest’anno sarò la vostra supplente di letteratura giapponese».

Nessuno dei ragazzi presenti in quel momento aveva azzardato aprire bocca per chiedere che fine avesse fatto la professoressa Ochi, che pure aveva insegnato da loro per ben due anni. Nessuno di loro, in realtà, in quel momento pareva avere abbastanza neuroni funzionanti per riuscire a mettere insieme un discorso per lo meno coerente.

Ci aveva pensato Tatsuki a spezzare quell’atmosfera stolida e un po’ intontita, alzando la mano e ponendo la domanda di cui quasi nessuno era interessato a sentire la risposta.

«Come mai non c’è Ochi-sensei, professoressa? Sta forse male?».

Harribel aveva lasciato passare qualche secondo prima di accingersi a rispondere a quella domanda, quasi volesse ponderare bene le parole da usare: «La professoressa Ochi è in perfetta salute. Ha semplicemente deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico per fare un viaggio all’estero».

Era stato quasi immediato il mormorio seguito a quelle parole da parte di molti studenti che scuotevano la testa, rassegnati: Misato Ochi era ciò che di più lontano poteva esserci dal tipico insegnante tutto compiti e disciplina. Anzi, a volte sapeva dimostrarsi persino più indisciplinata dei suoi stessi alunni, che in quel momento quasi non si stupivano di quella sua improvvisa trovata.

Ichigo neanche ci aveva ragionato su quel problema, troppo occupato a osservare i movimenti della ragazza che, esaurite le curiosità dei suoi studenti sulla sparizione della loro vecchia professoressa, si era avvicinata alla lavagna.

Mentre era di spalle, intenta a scrivere il suo nome, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservare che Tia Harribel aveva proprio un bel…

« _Culo_ ».

… Personale! Da ogni punto di vista. Ma era una professoressa, quindi, per quanto potesse avere il fisico mozzafiato di una modella, si era ripetuto più volte nella successiva mezz’ora che non doveva vederla da quel punto di vista.

Mentre il ragazzo si lambiccava il cervello, cercando disperatamente di respingere tutti i cattivi pensieri e di ritornare, lucido e presente, alla realtà del momento, la supplente aveva scritto con un gessetto il suo nome in una grafia decisa ed essenziale, priva di fronzoli di alcun genere.

«Questi sono i katakana che compongono il mio nome» aveva esordito con il tono pacato di chi già stava spiegando una lezione. «E, come avrete intuito, non sono giapponese di nascita ma vivo in Giappone da più di dieci anni. Non c’è altro da aggiungere su di me. Non credo che i particolari della mia vita privata possano interessarvi ai fini della materia che insegnerò».

Ichigo quasi se lo aspettava qualche buffone che facesse una poco simpatica battuta sul fatto che i particolari della vita della professoressa potevano non c’entrare nulla con la letteratura giapponese ma che molti di loro sarebbero stati più che interessati a conoscere i particolari delle sue misure.

Stranamente, nessuno aveva aperto bocca a quelle affermazioni, anzi, il silenzio si era fatto ancora più pesante. Forse perché Tia Harribel, nonostante l’aspetto prestante e la voce ammaliante, era tutto fuorché una donna da prendere in giro. Erano i suoi atteggiamenti e il suo modo di porsi a parlare prima ancora della sua stessa voce, dimostrando una certa forza di carattere. Una persona così potevi soltanto invidiarla, per quella determinazione quasi granitica, oppure restarne soggiogato.

E ciò che accadde a Ichigo nei giorni e nei mesi seguenti, fu proprio quella seconda possibilità.

Non era mai stato un secchione, anche se andava bene a scuola, per lo meno per evitare di essere scocciato dai professori a proposito del colore dei suoi capelli. E poi era sempre stato un gran pantofolaio, quindi, dato che doveva comunque passare i suoi migliori pomeriggi a casa, meglio che studiasse, almeno evitava di sprecar tempo.

E, sì, la letteratura giapponese gli era sempre piaciuta, anche se preferiva di gran lunga quella inglese, ma quando un professore esordiva con la domanda: «A che punto del programma vi siete fermati l’anno scorso?» era Ishida quello che scattava, col braccio dritto e alzato, a dare gli opportuni ragguagli. Qualche rara volta veniva corretto da Orihime, la cui apparenza spensierata traeva spesso in inganno sulle sue reali capacità intellettuali.

Quella volta, quando la professoressa Tia Harribel aveva chiesto notizie a proposito del programma dell’anno precedente, era stato proprio Ichigo a balzare in piedi, sovrastando la voce di chiunque altro nell’aula per esporre dettagliatamente gli ultimi argomenti trattati dalla professoressa Ochi.

In realtà non ci voleva un grande sforzo di memoria, li avevano studiati sì e no un mese prima ma non era quello il punto. Più Ichigo parlava meno si rendeva conto di stare pavoneggiandosi con tutte le sue forze davanti a una ragazza. La sua professoressa, a voler essere pignoli.

Il ragazzino che era stato fino a due anni prima, avrebbe giudicato un povero imbecille qualsiasi maschio che perdesse il suo tempo a fare il buffone per una femmina invece di leggersi un manga o farsi un bel pisolino pomeridiano. Ichigo non era più un ragazzino di quindici anni e, benché facesse fatica ad accettarlo, era cresciuto al punto che non riusciva più a permettersi di ignorare certi messaggi che il suo corpo cominciava a mandare alla mente in maniera quasi martellante.

Si era subito lanciato in una dettagliata spiegazione delle ultime lezioni della professoressa Ochi prima di rendersi conto, troppo tardi, di quello che stava facendo. E il lato peggiore di tutta quella faccenda non era stato che tutti i suoi cari compagni di classe, Grimmjow in testa, lo avevano perseguitato per tutto il giorno a proposito del suo comportamento da lecchino; il lato peggiore era che al suo resoconto zelante la professoressa Harribel aveva risposto con un discreto cenno di approvazione, un pacato ringraziamento per la delucidazione e nulla più.

_Nulla più…_ Come se avesse dovuto essere deluso per essersi aspettato qualcosa in cambio di quella sua prova: si era semplicemente reso disponibile a dare delle spiegazioni a un docente.

No. Non era una bella ragazza. Era un docente. Punto e basta.

E con quel severo richiamo all’ordine Ichigo, ritornando a casa, aveva pensato di aver chiuso la faccenda.

Si sbagliava di grosso.

Perché, prima cosa, le occasioni di pavoneggiarsi in classe sembravano essere aumentata in numero esponenziale: per ogni ripasso di lezione, per ogni gessetto da andare a recuperare in cancelleria, anche soltanto per un misero foglietto da fotocopiare, Tia Harribel non poteva finire di formulare la sua richiesta che Ichigo Kurosaki scattava già fuori dalla soglia dell’aula per correre alla ricerca dell’oggetto desiderato, manco fosse partito alla caccia del Santo Graal.

Si era persino proposto come capoclasse, lui che scappava sempre a casa non appena suonava la campanella. No, per carità, non lo faceva certo per stare vicino alla supplente, quanto perché suo padre si era fatto parecchio insopportabile negli ultimi tempi quindi più gli stava lontano e meglio era. E poi era l’ultimo anno, doveva darsi da fare se voleva entrare in una buona università, no?!

Quando mai a Ichigo Kurosaki era interessata una buona università, si chiedeva un’altra parte molto irriverente ma anche sincera di lui? Quando mai gli era interessato fare buona impressione su un docente? Lui non li odiava forse tutti quegli insegnanti, che non facevano altro che giudicarlo per il colore dei suoi capelli e per il suo carattere tutt’altro che malleabile? Così noiosi e sempre troppo concentrati su se stessi per riuscire a trasmettere anche solo un decimo di quello che sapevano ai propri studenti.

Sì, ma Tia Harribel era diversa. No, e non c’entrava nulla che fosse giovane, bella e prosperosa… Beh, magari forse l’aspetto gradevole aveva la sua parte ma non era per quello che si dimostrava tanto solerte! Era… Era una brava professoressa che spiegava bene, sapeva far interessare alla propria materia e rendere le lezioni interessanti.

Non che le ci volesse molto. Insomma, lui sarebbe rimasto per delle ore ad ascoltarla parlare, con quella voce calda e profonda, quel tono tranquillo e deciso, così maledettamente conturbante… E poi c’erano quelle labbra che scandivano tutte le sillabe con particolare cura… Non aveva mai visto una ragazza con un paio di labbra così piene e scure che ti veniva per forza da pensar male anche soltanto a guardarle. E i suoi compagni di classe parevano essere pienamente d’accordo con lui su quel punto anche se Ichigo si guardava caldamente dall’affermarlo ad alta voce.

Anzi, detestava anche soltanto pensare cose del genere. Era così assurdamente malato considerare sotto quell’aspetto una supplente di letteratura giapponese! La sua professoressa, per di più.

Avrebbe continuato ad affermare testardamente, anche a se stesso, che la sua improvvisa voglia di fare, il fatto che passasse a scuola pomeriggi interi, fossero soltanto dovuti alla sua nuova passione per lo studio. Avrebbe continuato a negare, anche di fronte a quelle considerazioni, di provare per Tia Harribel qualcosa di più del semplice rispetto dovuto a una persona al di fuori della norma, per di più tanto brava nel suo mestiere.

Peccato che le persone attorno a lui fossero di avviso decisamente contrario al suo. Ignorava chi lo chiamava “cocco della professoressa” o “lecchino”, ma era irritante sentire che pure i suoi amici avessero preso a sfotterlo, sottolineando maliziosamente quel suo comportamento tanto attento e premuroso nei confronti della professoressa e affibbiandogli il soprannome di “cavalier servente”.

Poi era arrivato Grimmjow a fare la sua _acuta osservazione_ , non contento di perseguitarlo anche in classe.

«E dai, ragazzi, come siete cattivi! State prendendo per il culo un ragazzo dal cuore puro. Non dimenticatevelo! Potrebbe sfidarvi tutti a duello per riparare le offese al suo onore!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri aveva sempre sopportato poco quel fare da “difensore integerrimo della giustizia” di cui, fino a poco tempo prima, Ichigo si era sempre ammantato in ogni suo gesto e azione. E ora, con l’arrivo della bella professoressa, poteva finalmente rendergli pan per focaccia dimostrandogli come in fondo fosse umano quanto tutti loro.

«Piantala di sfottere Grimm…».

«E poi, non lo vedete che è un ragazzo tormentato dai dubbi?! Dì un po’, Kurosaki, preferisci la destra o la sinistra?».

«Che ci azzeccano adesso la destra e la sin…» il ragazzo non aveva subito compreso quella battuta, finché non aveva guardato il compagno di classe in faccia, cogliendo un ghigno fin troppo malizioso.

«Ma…! Vaffanculo anche tu!».

«Ho capito! Non sai deciderti! Le ami tutte e due!» aveva sghignazzato con fare irriverente di fronte al suo imbarazzo.

Il seguito erano stati urla, calci e pugni, come sempre fra lui e Grimmjow ma non era quello il problema. Il problema era che quel maledetto bastardo era stato la prima persona, fuori dal suo cervello, ad affermare chiaramente, per quanto in modo triviale, che a lui piacesse la professoressa Tia Harribel.

E per quanto, dopo quelle affermazioni, Ichigo avesse continuato a pensare, con una certa arrogante ottusità, che la supplente di letteratura giapponese non avesse alcuna importanza per lui al di fuori del suo ruolo scolastico il tarlo in testa gliel’avevano ormai messo. E quello aveva cominciato a rodere, rodere e rodere. Senza più fermarsi.

Nonostante tutte le stupide insinuazioni, al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni era sempre importato poco della considerazione degli altri a proposito della sua persona eppure si era ritrovato, all’improvviso, a _dipendere_ in maniera a dir poco ansiosa dal giudizio di Harribel.

Non era più soltanto una questione di “portare rispetto”. Sembrava che imparare a perfezione la lezione e prendere il massimo dei voti ai test fosse soltanto una scusa per sentirsi lodare dalla sua supplente. Per sentire quella voce tanto sensuale pronunciare il suo nome.

«Ottimo lavoro, Kurosaki».

Oh, non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura quanto piacere gli desse una frase del genere e continuava a imputare quell’improvviso guizzo di adrenalina nel sangue all’orgoglio per essere stato bravo. Punto e basta.

Erano così passati tre lunghi mesi in cui, per chissà quale miracolo del caso, Ichigo Kurosaki era riuscito a mantenersi in equilibrio fra quelle forze contrastanti, che lo tiravano da una parte e dall’altra, riuscendo a tenere la sua mente ignara e i suoi pensieri abbastanza sgombri da certe tentazioni.

Poi, qualcosa si era spaccato.

Forse perché era arrivata l’estate, forse perché faceva troppo caldo e ci voleva niente a confondere un rialzo di temperatura con ben altro genere di calore. Forse stava cominciando a passare troppo tempo in compagnia della beneamata professoressa. Forse era colpa di quei rompicoglioni dei suoi amici che, dai e dai, continuavano a battere sempre sullo stesso tasto dolente del suo “presunto innamoramento”; persino Tatsuki aveva cominciato a prendere sul serio la cosa, il che peggiorava soltanto la situazione.

Poi era passato Giugno, il mese delle piogge, il mese che Ichigo detestava per fin troppo ovvi motivi, un mese che lo lasciava spossato, incazzato con il mondo e i suoi componenti. E per la prima volta nella sua vita era stato troppo occupato per seguire fino in fondo la scia di certi pensieri cupi, che si erano fatti sentire con puntualità ma lo avevano abbandonato molto più rapidamente del solito.

Ciò che non si aspettava era la sensazione di ansia che, quasi aspettandolo dietro l’angolo, l’aveva assalito agli inizi di Luglio. Più si avvicinavano le lunghe vacanze estive, più Ichigo cominciava a diventare irrequieto. L’idea di stare sei settimane lontano dalla professo… Dalla scuola lo mandava in paranoia per la prima volta nella sua vita. Chiunque lo avrebbe giudicato un pazzo a pensare una cosa del genere. E lui stesso non faceva fatica a ritenere di avere qualche rotella fuori posto, perché, davvero, c’era qualcosa che non andava!

Il primo sintomo di un rapido degenerare della situazione persino Ichigo era stato costretto a riconoscerlo una settimana prima del suo compleanno.

Si trovavano in classe, immersi nel pieno di una lezione di letteratura giapponese. Tia Harribel spiegava con la sua consueta pacatezza, la classe era immersa in un certo silenzio, interrotto solo dal ticchettare degli stivali della donna, che parlava camminando fra i banchi e sorreggendo il libro nella mano destra, i chiari occhi verdi fissi sul testo.

A un certo punto si era fermata, proprio a fianco a lui, poggiando la mano sinistra sul suo banco, brevemente, mentre affrontava un punto particolarmente ostico della sua spiegazione. La mente di Ichigo si era totalmente svuotata da ogni pensiero che non riguardasse il fisico, i gesti, l’odore della donna così vicina a lui.

Il suo sguardo era schizzato via dalle sue labbra, per fissarsi sulla mano appoggiata a così breve distanza dal suo braccio, prima che si ritirasse pochi secondi dopo: aveva delle belle dita, dalle unghie corte e curate, pulite e ordinate come ogni particolare della sua persona. E lo attiravano, assurdo a dirsi. Lo attiravano come una calamita può attirare il ferro; erano belle e aggraziate, come le sue braccia, in quel momento orgogliosamente scoperte.

E poi tornò, di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, su quel seno prorompente che la t-shirt nera a malapena conteneva e che ai suoi occhi sembrava molto più striminzita di quanto in realtà non fosse, un fastidioso schermo posto su quel corpo che pareva privo di ogni difetto.

Neanche gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Grimmjow si sporse al suo fianco, sussurrando: «Kurosaki, chiudi la bocca o entrano le mosche!».

Era stato un bisbiglio quasi inudibile, eppure Ichigo lo aveva inteso benissimo ma la sua unica reazione era stata di stringere i pugni con forza e far finta che non avesse parlato.

Quella tattica pareva aver funzionato e, per sua fortuna, la professoressa si era allontanata verso il fondo della classe. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo, la mano abbandonata sul foglio, senza neanche prendere appunti quando, ancora una volta, la medesima voce roca si era fatta strada nei suoi timpani, frammischiandosi alla voce di Harribel.

«Kurosaki, vuoi un fazzoletto? Stai allagando il banco con la bava!».

A Ichigo era sfuggito il primo ringhio trattenuto a stento al centro della gola, mentre digrignava i denti fino a rischiare di spaccarseli. Aveva ingoiato anche quell’accusa, cercando di tornare a concentrarsi sulla lezione.

Non erano passati neanche cinque secondi che la voce di Grimmjow si era fatta sentire ancora: «Kurosaki, sei diventato sordo? Non si guarda il culo a una professoressa!».

Ichigo aveva sbattuto violentemente un tallone a terra, strizzando gli occhi e cominciando a contare fino a dieci, molto, molto lentamente. Doveva calmarsi, non doveva dargli la soddisfazione di scattare e mandarlo a quel paese, per quanto si meritasse ampiamente un bel paio di calci in culo!

Non ebbe però modo di arrivare neanche al numero “tre” che la stessa voce lo incalzò, ancora.

«Kurosaki! A pensare quelle cose si diventa _ciechi_!».

«Basta! Mi hai rotto il cazzo! Stai zitto!».

Era stato più forte di lui, non aveva resistito: si era alzato e aveva urlato. D’altronde non aveva mai avuto molta pazienza. E poi, quelle insinuazioni sui suoi pensieri lo mandavo in crisi. Le accuse di Grimmjow si fondevano e sovrapponevano a una certa vocina nella sua testa che nei tre mesi precedenti aveva sussurrato parecchio e aveva fatto di tutto per essere ascoltata da un padrone che, evidentemente, cercava di ignorarla in ogni modo.

Dare retta a quelle parole era come infilare le dita in una presa della corrente ogni volta che Tia Harribel era nelle sue immediate vicinanze, con quel flusso di elettricità che gli squassava ogni terminazione nervosa togliendogli anche quel poco di lucidità di cui godeva in quel periodo.

Com’era naturale, il suo scatto d’ira attirò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti dell’aula e così Ichigo si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo di ben venticinque teste addosso, inclusa quella di Tia.

In realtà era stato solo lo sguardo sorpreso della professoressa che il ragazzo aveva notato: gli altri, per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbero potuto anche essere tutti morti ma non avrebbe mai potuto permettere che quegli occhi così limpidi e verdi lo guardassero con sufficienza.

«Io… Non volevo… É… Sono stato provocato!» aveva sbottato. Cercando affannosamente una qualsiasi giustificazione al suo comportamento all’apparenza privo di senso, aveva puntato con violenza un dito in direzione del compagno dai capelli azzurri.

Lo sguardo della professoressa si era spostato, incredulo, nella direzione indicata dal suo indice, mentre Grimmjow si appoggiava negligentemente allo schienale della sedia, gettando la testa all’indietro ed esclamando: «Non gli dia retta, Harribel-sensei, lo sa che Ichigo Kurosaki è un isterico!».

«Non… Non è vero! Le giuro che non volevo disturbare! E se questo…». Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, seppure fosse stato provocato, stava comportandosi esattamente come lo dipingevano le parole del compagno, che non aiutava di certo con quel ghigno spianato sulla faccia.

«Kurosaki».

La voce di Tia Harribel si era sollevata pacatamente, interrompendo all’istante le proteste del ragazzo e le risatine soffocate dei compagni.

«Va tutto bene. La prossima volta ti consiglio di reagire con meno veemenza alle provocazioni altrui. E tu, Jaegerjaquez, ricordati che l’aula scolastica non è un luogo per farsi i dispetti. Non fatemi ripetere sempre le stesse cose, ragazzi, o mi costringete a trattarvi come i bambini dell’asilo».

A quella frase sia Ichigo sia Grimmjow si erano risieduti ai propri posti, il primo con un immenso senso di vergogna a piegargli la schiena e il secondo mugugnando irosamente fra sé e sé senza però azzardarsi a levare una sola parola di protesta.

Era stato quel giorno, dopo aver incrociato gli occhi verdi e severi della professoressa che Ichigo, per la prima volta in quattro mesi, si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava, che il fastidio che provava ad apparire il ragazzo giovane e impulsivo che era c’entrava poco con il rispetto che provava per la professoressa.

Desiderare incessantemente che quegli occhi verdi guardassero solo e soltanto lui in una classe di ventisei alunni; che quella voce calda pronunciasse il suo nome, non il suo cognome, proprio il suo nome; che quella donna si fermasse davvero a fianco del suo banco per ore e ore, invece che per qualche misero secondo; quell’insieme di confuse e contrastanti sensazioni erano ben poco governabili e molto più terrene di quanto lui stesso non volesse convincersi.

Il fatto che Tia fosse la sua professoressa non era più un pensiero sufficiente a evitargli di pensare al suo viso persino fuori dall’orario di scuola, anche quando andava a dormire e la testa si svuotava di ogni pensiero, tranne che il _suo_. Lei rimaneva lì, bella e statuaria, al centro della sua mente con i suoi orgogliosi e alteri occhi verdi che lo fissavano e nel sogno parevano mettergli i brividi quasi più che nella realtà.

La sua voce gli parlava, di notte, infilandosi fra le pieghe delle lenzuola, scivolando fra i suoi timpani, pronunciando parole che lui non voleva sentire.

Le notti… Le notti stavano cominciando a diventare insonni e più l’estate avanzava e più il sonno tardava ad arrivare.

Poi era arrivato l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze.

Ichigo si era svegliato tardi, male e con un orribile senso d’irrequietezza addosso. Si sentiva scazzato come non mai ed era andato a scuola soltanto perché Harribel avrebbe consegnato i compiti per le vacanze e avrebbe dovuto restare per dare una mano a sistemare le fotocopie.

Una parte di lui esultava all’idea di restarle accanto per altre due ore, da solo una volta tanto, e la sua coscienza si doleva alquanto di quell’allegria: non doveva essere felice di stare vicino a una donna tanto bella! Era sbagliato, era tutto dannatamente sbagliato!

E poi le aveva sentite, le voci di quei ragazzi nell’atrio della scuola che parlavano.

O che, per meglio dire, _sparlavano_. Di Tia. Della sua professoressa, Tia Harribel!

Erano quattro ragazzini del primo anno che avevano ben pensato di mettersi a discutere delle grazie della ragazza a voce un po’ troppo alta e in maniera fin troppo impudente.

Di maniaci come quelli Ichigo, in quei quattro mesi di scuola, ne aveva sentiti parecchio. Quel giorno non si sentiva in grado di sopportare una qualunque, anche minima, offesa all’onore della sua professoressa.

E quei tizi ci stavano andando giù fin troppo pesante.

Aveva contato fino a dieci. Ci aveva provato per davvero a tirare dritto fino in aula. Ma un attimo prima che s’infilasse nel corridoio l’aveva sentito, il moccioso.

«Quella straniera, con quel fisico mozzafiato, andiamo… Deve essere proprio una gran troia!».

Erano seguite delle gran risate con dei sentiti commenti di approvazione, mentre un rumore di passi pesanti rimbombava nell’atrio.

«Che cazzo hai detto, tu?!».

Ichigo si era buttato subito nella mischia, senza neanche stare a pensarci due volte. Potevano dire quello che gli pareva: che Harribel avesse un gran fisico, che fosse bella, che fosse desiderabile ma prenderla per una poco di buono soltanto perché era bella, no, quello non poteva sopportarlo.

Soprattutto mentre lei non c’era. Soprattutto se quelle chiacchiere giravano da mesi alle sue spalle.

«Rimangiati immediatamente quello che hai detto! Non si manca così di rispetto a una professoressa!».

«Ehi amico! Io non mi rimangio proprio un bel niente! Quella è soltanto una puttanella peggio delle al…».

Non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase, interrotto come fu da un violento pugno in faccia. Ichigo non era tipo da picchiare le persone senza un motivo ben preciso, soprattutto se erano ragazzi più piccoli di lui ma in quel caso era stata ripetutamente offesa una persona, senza alcuna seria ragione. Una persona che rispondeva al nome di Tia Harribel. Una donna integra e rispettabile e onesta e… Ed era la _sua professoressa_ e nessuno poteva parlare di lei a quel modo!

Com’era prevedibile, la situazione era degenerata in una tremenda rissa, da cui Ichigo non aveva ricavato neanche troppe contusioni. Non solo era più grande ma a furia di fare a botte con Grimmjow era diventato abbastanza bravo da riuscire a schivare con facilità dei pugni sferrati con tanta ingenuità.

Alla fine erano stati sbattuti tutti in presidenza, beccati dal professore di educazione fisica sul piede di guerra. Il preside era stato abbastanza blando, non era uomo da fare severe reprimende ma non era quello che importava al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

Ciò che davvero temeva, l’unica persona di cui non desiderava conoscere la reazione era Tia Harribel. Quando abbassò la maniglia della porta neanche avrebbe voluto varcare la soglia, neanche avrebbe voluto che la donna ci fosse, nell’aula.

E invece lei c’era, in piedi di fronte alla cattedra che si accingeva a iniziare la lezione.

Al suo ingresso non aveva proferito parola, limitandosi a rispondere con un cenno secco al suo stentato «Buongiorno» e indicandogli il banco cui sedere. Era bastato lo sguardo severo che gli aveva rivolto a togliergli ogni intenzione di giustificarsi. A lui che in altra occasione non si sarebbe fatto scrupolo di protestare e difendersi con le unghie e con i denti!

La giornata era trascorsa, lunga, interminabilmente lunga, mentre si avvicinavano inesorabili le due ore pomeridiane che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere in compagnia della ragazza. Per un istante aveva persino provato a cercare una scusa, per non presentarsi in sala professori. Ma poi si era richiamato duramente: non era certo un pappamolla, non poteva avere paura persino di uno sguardo, insomma! Non era da lui scappare così da un problema.

Si era diretto con decisione alla sua meta, nonostante il corridoio da attraversare gli fosse sembrato fin troppo breve ma, arrivato lì, di nuovo la stessa esitazione lo aveva colto di fronte alla porta.

Aveva scosso la testa con decisione, dandosi dello stupido, per poi abbassare la maniglia con forza e irrompere decisamente dentro la stanza. Si era bloccato sul posto quando si era reso conto che lì dentro c’era solo la sua professoressa. E nessun altro.

Professoressa che in quell’istante lo stava squadrando con aria tanto severa che Ichigo aveva perso all’improvviso ogni baldanza, ritrovandosi ad ammutolire come un cretino.

«Kurosaki, cosa ti succede? Non è da te infilarti in una rissa in maniera tanto sciocca. Ti ho già spiegato che cedere alle provocazioni rende deboli. Ed è un peccato rovinarsi una buona carriera scolastica per un motivo tanto stupido».

La sua voce era arrivata, calda e profonda, essenziale, mettendo fine a ogni discussione con quelle poche parole.

Ma il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni era testardo e in quel momento voleva dimostrare, con orgoglio, di averla difesa, quella professoressa tanto pacata e ragionevole che non immaginava neanche che genere di calunnie si spargessero in giro sul suo conto.

«Non era un motivo stupido, Harribel-sensei!» aveva esclamato, seppure con molta meno veemenza del solito. «Quei ragazzini… Le stavano mancando di rispetto! Non potevo lasciare che… Continuassero a insultarla in quella maniera oscena! Lei neanche sa le cose che di…».

« _Io so_ , Kurosaki. Ascolto i mormorii nei corridoi proprio come li ascolti tu» lo aveva interrotto decisamente la donna, voltandosi e fissandolo con una tale intensità che Ichigo aveva dovuto distogliere lo sguardo. «Ma non per questo mi scaglio contro chiunque insinui calunnie sul mio conto. I pettegolezzi non mi toccano…».

«Dovrebbero!» l’aveva interrotta Ichigo, senza comprendere la pacatezza di quei ragionamenti.

«Mi perdoni, Harribel-sensei» si era addirittura corretto. «Ma non può permettere che si prendano gioco di lei soltanto perché è straniera e…».

«Kurosaki» il tono, per quanto tranquillo, quella volta era stato molto più duro, costringendolo a zittirsi seduta stante.

«Quante volte sei stato tormentato per colpa del tuo colore di capelli?».

«Beh, parecchie volte ma…» Ichigo non capiva dove la professoressa volesse andare a parare ma ogni sua ulteriore protesta venne messa a tacere.

«Hai per caso picchiato tutte le persone che ti hanno preso in giro, in questi anni?» aveva proseguito tranquillamente la ragazza, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

«Beh, certo che no! Io ho sempre reagito soltanto per difendermi, sarebbe stupido attaccare qualcuno soltanto perché…».

«Ti sei già dato la risposta da solo, Kurosaki. Sei abbastanza intelligente da non aver bisogno di altre spiegazioni da parte mia» aveva concluso, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo in silenzio.

Ichigo ricordava ancora perfettamente, a distanza di tempo, il moto di frustrazione che gli era cresciuto in gola a quelle parole: per quanto fosse testardo, per quanto fosse sicuro di quello che pensava, in quel momento, di fronte a quegli occhi verdi che lo osservavano con la medesima risolutezza, si era costretto a _cedere_. Aveva dovuto tacere, sentendosi un immenso imbecille, così infantile nel suo modo di protestare, così incapace di portare avanti un discorso in maniera adulta.

Tutto di fronte a quella donna impallidiva, anche la sua capacità di ragionamento, anche la sua determinazione, che tante e tante volte lo aveva infilato in situazioni assurde, anche quella sottile ostinazione aveva piegato la testa di fronte a quei modi tanto pacati e tanto decisi.

«Detto questo» aveva poi proseguito Tia Harribel, neanche fosse capace di leggere sul suo viso il trascorrere di ogni suo pensiero. «Apprezzo il tuo gesto eroico ma io sono un’adulta e so difendermi da sola. Sono io la professoressa, Kurosaki, e non voglio che i miei studenti finiscano nei guai a causa mia, per quanto questi studenti possano essere coraggiosi. Sono stata chiara?».

Non si poteva dare che una sola risposta a una domanda tanto chiara, posta in maniera tanto netta e definitiva.

«Si, Harribel-sensei» aveva mugugnato alla fine Ichigo, contentandosi, per lo meno, di fissarla dritto negli occhi mentre pronunciava quelle parole con una certa riluttanza.

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorse in compagnia della sua professoressa. Si trattava soltanto di due ore a sistemare fotocopie e compiti ma gli era parso un tempo infinito. Era seduto a un tavolo così stretto che fin troppe volte gli era parso di riuscire a sfiorare il corpo di quella donna, cui non era mai stato tanto vicino per così tanto tempo, _da solo_. In quella stanza immersa nella luce accecante e fastidiosa di metà Luglio, che rendeva l’atmosfera ancora più calda e soffocante, Ichigo non aveva saputo davvero da che parte guardare.

Il suo sguardo schizzava, di volta in volta, in giro per la stanza arrampicandosi sui muri o volando oltre le finestre, per poi ritornare bruscamente sulla persona di Tia Harribel. Gli sembrava un gesto di estrema maleducazione guardare altrove, come se neanche la professoressa fosse presente lì a fianco a lui ma se si costringeva a osservarla l’occhio cadeva inevitabilmente _lì_ , in mezzo alla scollatura generosamente incorniciata da una canotta azzurra, neanche troppo succinta. Ma alla sua immaginazione nervosa bastava il sospetto di quel solco che divideva quel seno tanto sodo e prorompente per andare nel panico più totale.

Allora arrossiva, incazzato con se stesso per la propria debolezza, e spostava lo sguardo più in alto, soffermandosi sui bei lineamenti del suo volto scuro, ma a quel punto lo assaliva il terrore che quei begli occhi verdi si sollevassero dai compiti su cui erano puntati, incrociando il suo sguardo colpevole e capendo ogni cosa.

Così cominciava a fissare con fin troppo interesse i fogli che stringeva fra le mani come se sopra vi fosse scritto chissà quale arcano segreto di importanza capitale.

Le lancette dell’orologio parevano essersi fermate nell’atmosfera torpida della stanza e ciò che più lo mandava in crisi era che ai suoi movimenti convulsi rispondeva una pacatezza quasi ieratica dei gesti di Tia, che niente e nessuno poteva turbare. Quell’atteggiamento rilassato e conciliante non contribuiva affatto a migliorare la situazione e, anzi, la peggiorava ancora di più.

Anche quell’atteggiamento era per Ichigo fonte di ammirazione e di disperazione. Tutto nelle azioni di quella ragazza contribuiva a renderla perfetta ai suoi occhi, facendolo sentire così inadeguato e sciocco che avrebbe voluto dissolversi all’istante di fronte a lei, come cenere al vento.

Nel silenzio di quella stanza, che sembrava un sacrilegio turbare, persino spostarsi sulla sedia diventava un tormento insopportabile perché quella maledetta suppellettile scricchiolava in maniera assurdamente rumorosa.

Non sapeva come c’era arrivato alla fine di quelle due ore, alle benedette cinque del pomeriggio: la sua mente era a quel punto troppo piena dell’odore, dei gesti, dello sguardo, dell’immagine di Tia Harribel. Più i secondi passavano più i suoi pensieri vorticanti si concentravano attorno a un'unica rivelazione, ora tanto chiara e tanto detestabile: probabilmente avevano ragione tutti quanti quando dicevano che lui, per la sua professoressa, doveva provare _qualcosa_.

Un qualcosa cui non voleva dare un nome perché era pericoloso, oh sì, molto pericoloso; perché assomigliava troppo a un’attrazione senza controllo, che lo spingeva ad avvicinarsi in maniera tutt’altro che innocente a quella donna.

E poi la sua voce si era levata spezzando la tensione attorno a loro. Ichigo aveva ficcato la testa in mezzo ai fogli, cercando disperatamente di non guardarla in faccia: già gli bastava la sua voce a mandarlo abbastanza in paranoia.

Concentrato com’era a resistere a ogni genere di folle pensiero che si stava affacciando nella sua mente, il ragazzo aveva confusamente compreso che era saltato fuori un imprevisto e avrebbero dovuto passare un’altra ora insieme. A quel punto dire che lui fosse diventato nevrotico, era un eufemismo.

Si era offerto di finire da solo, per farsi perdonare di quello che aveva combinato. Non sapeva come diamine gli era uscita fuori una panzana del genere, a lui, che non aveva mai chiesto scusa per nulla in vita sua. Non sapeva neanche come aveva fatto a convincere la professoressa a tornare a casa. Sapeva soltanto che mai aveva provato tanta tensione come in quel momento, al punto che aveva continuato a fissare ostinatamente il pavimento persino mentre Harribel lo salutava.

Era tanto su di giri che aveva continuato a tenere lo sguardo puntato sui fogli persino parecchio tempo dopo essere rimasto da solo nella stanza. Quando finalmente si era deciso a tirare un sospiro di sollievo e a guardarsi intorno, stiracchiandosi le gambe intorpidite dalla lunga immobilità, poco c’era mancato che gli venisse un infarto.

Sulla sedia su cui si era trovata Tia Harribel fino a non più di una mezz’ora prima, era rimasta la sua giacca.

Ichigo non aveva mai imprecato tanto in vita sua: e adesso cosa diamine doveva fare?! Era l’ultimo giorno di scuola, non poteva certo portarsi l’indumento a casa e riportarglielo quindici giorni dopo! Lo avrebbero preso per un ladro, un… Un maniaco!

D’altra parte lui neanche lo sapeva dove abitava la sua professoressa. E non poteva certo andare a rovistare fra i cassetti della sala professori alla ricerca di qualche indizio. Oltretutto dovevano pure essere chiusi, anche se avrebbe sempre potuto provare a scassinarli…

Si era sentito un immenso imbecille mentre si rendeva conto che pur di aiutare quella ragazza si sarebbe abbassato a fare qualsiasi assurdità ma richiamarsi non lo aiutava a essere più lucido e trovare una via d’uscita a quella situazione.

E poi, come un _deus ex machina_ , era comparso il vicepreside, che stava facendo il suo solito giro di controllo per i corridoi della scuola.

Che fosse una casualità o pura e semplice fortuna, Ichigo non ci aveva pensato due volte e aveva colto immediatamente l’occasione, chiedendo in un sol fiato dove abitasse la professoressa.

Com’era prevedibile, il vicepreside aveva reagito con una certa diffidenza ma quando il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni gli aveva illustrato, seppur con riluttanza, il suo _nobile scopo_ , quello si era abbastanza convinto a concedergli l’informazione.

A quel punto Ichigo era partito a razzo senza neanche chiedersi per un istante cosa stesse facendo. Era stato soltanto lungo il tragitto, non troppo breve, dalla scuola alla sua destinazione che si era reso conto che si stava deliberatamente dirigendo a casa di Tia Harribel.

Lui stava… Andando a casa della _sua professoressa_? Lui?! Ichigo Kurosaki stava andando a casa di Tia Harribel, supplente di letteratura giapponese?!

E se per caso l’avesse disturbata?! Se magari fosse stata in compagnia? Lui non ci aveva mai pensato prima ma, in effetti, una ragazza così bella poteva persino essere fidanzata. E chissà chi era quello stronzo che… Ma sarebbe stato infinitamente meglio, così se la sarebbe tolta definitivamente dalla testa prima di infilarsi in qualche brutto guaio!

E se… Se invece fosse stata sola?

Se lo avesse ringraziato per quel suo gesto e lo avesse invitato a entrare?

E se una volta dentro gli avesse offerto qualcosa?

E se… Se fosse successo qualcosa?!

La sua mente macinava i pensieri a un ritmo febbrile, mentre aveva preso a camminare a un ritmo discontinuo che rifletteva a perfezione le angosce che lo attraversavano in quel momento, rafforzando o indebolendo, di volta in volta, la sua risoluzione a giungere fino a casa di Harribel.

Continuava a sentirsi tirato da una parte e dall’altra: era quella sua fin troppo sospetta euforia all’idea di ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo con lei, in casa sua per di più, a renderlo particolarmente nervoso. Cominciava a temere la direzione verso cui lo stavano portando prepotentemente i suoi pensieri e i suoi desideri, subendo un’ansia che mai aveva provato con tanta forza in vita sua.

Si era ritrovato a stringere con forza l’indumento che reggeva fra le mani e a richiamarsi perché stava rischiando di strapparlo e si era soffermato a osservarlo più attentamente.

Era una giacca di lino, leggera, bianca e a mezze maniche, discreta come tutti i capi d’abbigliamento che indossava solitamente Harribel. Non che a Ichigo fregasse poi qualcosa della moda femminile, sinceramente, ma se era stata addosso a lei quella giacca doveva conservare ancora il suo profumo…

«Oh cazzo! Ma cosa sono?! Un maniaco?!».

La sua voce era rimbombata con una nota particolarmente stridula nella via, per fortuna vuota, su cui stavano lentamente calando le ombre della sera. Erano ormai quasi le sei e mezza e il ragazzo cominciava a dubitare seriamente della sua risoluzione. Continuava a ripetersi che era tardi e avrebbe fatto meglio a ritornare a casa ma poi… Cosa avrebbe fatto con quella stramaledettissima giacca?!

Alla fine non c’era stato molto altro tempo per le elucubrazioni e prima che potesse cambiare nuovamente idea, si era trovato di fronte all’appartamento in cui si supponeva abitasse la sua professoressa.

Il nome della strada era quello, il quartiere sembrava essere quello giusto, i caratteri incisi sulla targhetta testimoniavano che lì abitava Tia Harribel e vi abitava _da sola_. Non gli restava che bussare al campanello.

Fra un tira e molla, un “vado-non-vado”, lo aveva sfiorato persino l’idea di mollare la giacca sullo zerbino dell’appartamento, suonare il campanello e scappare a gambe levate, ma l’aveva esclusa violentemente, bollandola come un mezzuccio da mocciosa innamorata.

Assurdo! Lui era un uomo! Non poteva aver paura di una cosa del genere!

Facendosi forza con quelle affermazioni, aveva finalmente suonato al campanello, un trillo breve perché aveva improvvisamente timore di disturbare.

Quando Tia Harribel aveva aperto la porta si era così ritrovata uno studente dai capelli arancioni che si dondolava nervosamente sulle gambe, fissando il pavimento con le mani nascoste dietro la schiena.

Al rumore della porta che si apriva, Ichigo aveva preso fiato alzando la testa ed esclamando di botto: «Buonasera, Harribel-sensei! Le ho riportato la giacca che… Che aveva lasciato in…».

Il ragazzo si era bloccato con altrettanta rapidità, strabuzzando gli occhi come se si fosse appena manifestata una visione di fronte al suo sguardo incredulo.

La professoressa Harribel non indossava più i vestiti che aveva a scuola ma un paio di corte e pratiche bermuda e una canotta sportiva, molto più leggera di quella che portava di solito.

Bianca. Così bianca che si vedeva tutto. Anzi, no. Era Ichigo quello che vedeva tutto, anche quello che non avrebbe dovuto neanche immaginare nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, quelli che fino a qualche momento prima non si era mai permesso di fare.

« ** _Copriti_**!» era stato il primo pensiero che lo aveva assalito, ormai in preda al panico.

Un pensiero che era scolorito rapidamente insieme all’imbarazzo, sostituito prepotentemente da una forte ammirazione per quel corpo, tanto stupendo che neanche l’abbigliamento più negligente poteva mortificare. Un corpo tanto invitante su cui una parte di lui si sarebbe lanciata senza esitazione, dimenticandosi del dove, del come e del perché, e anche del fatto che Tia Harribel era la sua professoressa.

Mentre ancora balbettava il motivo per cui si trovava a quell’ora sul pianerottolo di fronte all’appartamento della ragazza, quella aveva steso la mano in direzione della giacca che Ichigo gli stava nervosamente porgendo.

«Grazie, Kurosaki. Mi ero appena accorta di averla dimenticata, mi hai risparmiato un viaggio inutile fino a scuola».

Nell’istante in cui aveva afferrato l’indumento, le loro mani si erano lievemente sfiorate ma tanto era bastato perché Ichigo schizzasse, come se le avesse davvero infilate due dita nella presa, portandosi la mano dietro la nuca e sfregandosi nervosamente mentre cercava di rispondere in maniera coerente ai suoi ringraziamenti.

«Ma si figuri! È stato un piacere per me!» aveva sbottato con fare da sbruffone.

« _Soprattutto a giudicare dallo spettacolino imprevisto_ » aveva aggiunto ma soltanto nella sua mente, che pareva ormai essere partita per la tangente.

«Mi dispiace non avere nulla in casa da offrirti» aveva esordito Harribel e a quelle parole gli occhi di Ichigo erano schizzati in direzione del seno prorompente della donna, senza che lui potesse far nulla per fermare il successivo pensiero che gli era balzato per la testa.

«Non ho neanche del tè freddo da darti, starai morendo di sete con questo caldo» aveva aggiunto con tono pacato, squadrando lo studente che continuava a dar segno di una certa ansia.

In effetti, più che sete, in quel momento ciò che Ichigo provava era un sentimento molto simile alla _fame_. E non era certo il cibo ciò che avrebbe potuto saziarlo.

Il ragazzo cercò di reprimere violentemente quella sensazione, mentre si costringeva a dare una risposta coerente alle affermazioni della sua professoressa invece di restare a fissarla con sguardo perso.

«Non è nulla, Harribel-sensei, devo… Devo tornare a casa quindi… Non si preoccupi, sto… Sto benissimo!» concluse, ignorando indispettito quella voce dentro di lui che non si dichiarava affatto soddisfatta della piega che stavano prendendo le cose.

Tia aveva annuito brevemente senza parlare, quasi si aspettasse che lo studente avesse qualcosa da aggiungere e, dunque, sarebbe stato inopportuno interromperlo.

E Ichigo Kurosaki prese davvero fiato, lasciando vagare lo sguardo alle spalle della ragazza per qualche secondo.

Da quel poco che s’intravedeva dal pianerottolo, abitava in un appartamento piccolo e ordinato, arredato però con un certo stile discreto, seppure senza fare uso di mobili particolarmente costosi o appariscenti. Ciò che più colpiva era l’enorme divano blu scuro che troneggiava in fondo alla parete. Aveva un’aria così _comoda_ …

Il ragazzo si riscosse immediatamente da quei pensieri, tornando a concentrarsi su ciò che stava per dire e prima di potersene in qualche maniera pentire, esalò fuori tutto d’un fiato quelle parole che gli stavano ronzando in testa da parecchio tempo.

«Harribel-sensei! Lei… _Leimipiacetantocomeprofessoressa_! E non importa cosa possono dire gli altri di lei, sappia che io… Io la rispetto tantissimo, ecco!».

« _Sono un coglione! Un emerito cazzone!_ » si era richiamato nella sua testa, mentre si metteva letteralmente sull’attenti davanti alla ragazza neanche le avesse fatto una dichiarazione di guerra.

Era riuscito ad aggiustare il tiro della sua dichiarazione nel giro di un decimo di secondo, prima di combinare la più grande cazzata della sua vita, anche se più si agitava in mezzo al pianerottolo, più aveva l’impressione che la ragazza avesse capito qualcosa del suo atteggiamento assurdo. Ben più che qualcosa, a pensarci bene.

Colse con la coda dell’occhio le labbra di Harribel incresparsi in un lieve sorriso e sobbalzò sconvolto. Non aveva mai visto la ragazza anche solo accennare qualcosa di lontanamente simile a un’espressione allegra in quei quattro mesi di scuola. E, no, osservarla sorridere non faceva affatto bene al suo sistema nervoso, già abbastanza soggiogato dalla sua presenza.

E poi la ragazza fece un gesto che il ragazzo mai si sarebbe aspettato. Alzò un braccio verso di lui esclamando: «Sei un bravo ragazzo, _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Ma ora torna a casa, prima che si faccia troppo tardi». E poi gli aveva sfiorato il capo delicatamente.

Era stato un gesto pacato ma estremamente breve, eppure tanto era bastato a Ichigo: gli era bastato percepire il tocco leggere delle dita della ragazza fra i suoi capelli, perché gli andasse il sangue alla testa.

No, non proprio alla testa…

«S… Sì, Harribel-sensei» aveva replicato alla fine con uno sfoggio di ossequio che neanche Uryū Ishida sarebbe stato capace di compiere, non a quel livello. Si era poi voltato, allontanandosi con una certa rapidità senza osare guardarsi alle spalle fino a che non aveva intravisto la strada di casa.

Aveva cercato di non pensarci, di ignorare il cuore che gli batteva a mille e l’adrenalina che schizzava nelle vene rendendolo spaventosamente euforico o, per meglio dire, _eccitato_.

Era eccitato, non poteva negarlo, dal tocco delle dita della ragazza, la carezza più innocente e conturbante che avesse mai ricevuto. Era eccitato dal profumo che il suo corpo aveva emanato nell’istante in cui si era sporta per accarezzarlo, un odore fresco e pungente di una qualche colonia maschile, che pure gli appariva spaventosamente seducente. Era eccitato da quelle labbra così piene e così morbide che gli avevano sorriso in quel modo tanto enigmatico, capace di rendere persino un gesto tanto scontato qualcosa di estremamente sensuale.

Finché aveva corso verso casa, finché si era mosso senza concedersi neanche il tempo di respirare, men che meno di pensare, gli era andato tutto bene, più o meno.

Quando era arrivato a casa, erano cominciati i guai. Aveva troppo tempo per pensare, nonostante suo padre fosse fastidioso come ogni altra sera e lo avesse assillato ripetutamente, chiedendogli dove si fosse cacciato fino a quell’ora. Dato che Ichigo si era rifiutato categoricamente di parlarne, aveva erroneamente concluso che fosse stato in giro con qualche ragazza, insistendo abbondantemente su ciò che avrebbe dovuto combinare con lei.

Mai Ichigo aveva odiato Isshin come in quel momento, in cui pareva occupato a portare alla luce del sole tutti quei pensieri ossessivi cui lui non voleva dar retta.

La cena era stata insipida, il manga che aveva letto era stato spaventosamente noioso e la notte era arrivata troppo presto. Se non fosse stato costretto a spegnere la luce dalle proteste di suo padre, che si erano fatte tanto rumorose da essere impossibili da ignorare, sarebbe rimasto sveglio volentieri tutta la notte, seduto sul ciglio del letto a lottare contro la voglia di alzarsi e tornare a casa di Tia Harribel. A fare che cosa non lo sapeva. O forse sì, ma preferiva non confessarlo neanche a se stesso.

E poi c’era quella sensazione, spaventosamente martellante, che gli faceva pulsare orribilmente le tempie rendendolo irrequieto, assetato, no, peggio ancora, _affamato_. Una fame fisica di contatto, contatto profondo e ripetuto con la sua professoressa.

Ne avrebbe volute ancora, delle sue carezze. Avrebbe voluto provare ancora l’elettricità che si propagava all’interno del suo corpo a ogni suo sfioramento, da quello casuale a quello voluto.

Aveva cominciato a rigirarsi furiosamente nel letto, sempre più sveglio, sempre più nervoso, sempre più teso col passare dei minuti. Si era tolto il lenzuolo perché stava morendo di caldo. Poi aveva cambiato cuscino perché si sentiva scomodo. Si era alzato per andare a bere perché aveva sete, tanta, stramaledettissima sete. Aveva cambiato posizione una decina di volte ma più passava il tempo e più si rendeva conto, persino lui, che la situazione si stava facendo davvero ingestibile.

E poi nel cuore della notte, mentre ripiegato su un fianco osservava per l’ennesima volta il display della sveglia segnare le tre in punto, lo aveva assalito lo stesso rimorso che per tutta la serata aveva cercato di scacciare via dalla sua testa.

Se quel pomeriggio, quando si era trovato di fronte a Tia Harribel, invece di sparare quell’assurda cazzata sul fatto che la apprezzasse come professoressa, avesse detto davvero quello che pensava di lei, come sarebbe andata a finire?

Nel peggiore dei casi gli avrebbe detto che era soltanto un ragazzino, che era una normale cottarella giovanile, che gli sarebbe passata e che si mettesse il cuore in pace.

Sì, certo, si vedeva proprio a fissare la professoressa negli occhi e a dichiarare:

_«Harribel – sensei, lei mi piace! Non… Non come professoressa! Lei mi piace proprio come… Come donna!»._

Oh cazzo, persino nella sua testa si comportava da totale impedito!

_Ma d’altronde, cosa ci avrebbe perso? Conoscendo la discrezione di Harribel, dopo una dichiarazione del genere lo avrebbe fatto entrare in casa, per lo meno per evitare di discutere di un argomento tanto delicato sul pianerottolo di un condominio._

_Insomma, si sarebbe pur sempre trattato di uno studente che si dichiarava alla sua professoressa di letteratura giapponese._

_Probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto sedere su quel divano blu che sembrava così comodo e gli si sarebbe seduta accanto, fissandolo con quel suo sguardo sempre tranquillo e severo._

_Sedersi accanto a lei, fianco contro fianco, doveva essere una sensazione così maledettamente piacevole…_

A quel pensiero Ichigo non era riuscito trattenere un fremito lungo la schiena, mentre si rannicchiava ancora di più contro il cuscino e i pensieri si susseguivano nella sua testa, uno dopo l’altro, senza che lui potesse fermarli.

Senza che lui volesse fermarli, in fondo.

_Continuava a pensare che, probabilmente, Harribel lo avrebbe messo a suo agio prima di parlargli sinceramente, magari gli avrebbe portato un bicchiere d’acqua e poi si sarebbe voltata nella sua direzione, osservandolo con quei suoi seri occhi verdi e gli avrebbe detto qualcosa._

_«Kurosaki. Sei sicuro di quello che stai dicendo? Probabilmente è soltanto ammirazione quella che provi nei miei riguardi»._

Ichigo aveva stretto i denti a quel pensiero.

_Sapeva che lei non avrebbe capito ma come poteva Tia Harribel immaginare quale effetto devastante aveva la sua presenza su di lui? Come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo? Che parole avrebbe dovuto usare per farle capire quanto lo faceva impazzire la sua presenza?_

_«Non… Non è soltanto ammirazione! Lei… Lei mi piace un sacco! Da… Da ogni punto di vista! Non… Non solo perché è brava, è intelligente, è seria… Lei… Lei mi piace perché è bella… Molto bella… Tutta bella…»._

Neanche nella sua mente riusciva a essere chiaro con se stesso ma era vero, Harribel gli piaceva davvero sotto ogni punto di vista anche quello meno… Ortodosso.

_Avrebbe balbettato, come uno stupido, girando attorno alla questione senza centrare il punto perché, davvero, neanche lui riusciva ad ammetterlo fino in fondo. E magari la ragazza avrebbe semplicemente schiuso le labbra, mettendo subito chiarezza nella situazione._

_«Kurosaki, stai dicendo che ti senti sessualmente attratto da me?»._

« _No_!» era stata la protesta che gli era sfuggita dalle labbra di fronte a quella dichiarazione tanto vera da farlo arrossire di vergogna. Eppure… Non era forse così?

_«Non è forse così, Kurosaki?»._

Se in quel momento si trovava alle tre di notte, sveglio nel suo letto, con gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un gufo e la mano appoggiata sulla pancia che scivolava a tratti sempre più verso il basso, come altro lo doveva spiegare quello _strano sentimento_ che lo costringeva a pensare a Harribel?

_«Sì… Forse… Forse è così ma… Lei è la mia professoressa quindi non posso permettermi di pensare certe cose!»._

_«E se io non fossi la tua professoressa, tu cosa faresti, Kurosaki Ichigo?»._

Aveva sussultato nel buio di fronte a quell’esclamazione, nata dalla sua mente ma che pareva essergli stata sussurrata direttamente dalla calda e sensuale voce della professoressa Tia Harribel, pronunciata proprio da quelle labbra che per tante ore aveva osservato durante le lezioni, chiedendosi che sapore avessero.

Se lei non fosse stata la sua professoressa…

Se Harribel fosse stata soltanto una ragazza come le altre, una… Una compagna di classe, per esempio… Allora…. Allora che avrebbe fatto?

_Se se la fosse davvero trovata davanti, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, a fissarlo con quegli stupendi occhi verdi che aspettavano soltanto una sua risposta, cosa avrebbe fatto?_

_«Forse… Forse proverei a fare qualcosa…»._

_«Che cosa, Kurosaki Ichigo?»._

_Persino nella sua mente la voce di Harribel lo incalzava, costringendolo a fronteggiarsi con la reale inclinazione dei suoi desideri. Persino nella sua testa quella donna lo obbligava a essere sincero fino in fondo._

_Che cosa avrebbe fatto?_

_Forse avrebbe finalmente seguito l’impulso di sporgersi verso di lei, seduta su quel divano blu col fianco che quasi sfiorava il suo, per toccarla. Ce l’avrebbe avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo? Di spingersi contro quel viso tanto desiderato, di sfiorare finalmente quelle labbra che lo stavano chiamando da un tempo infinitamente lungo?_

_Si sarebbe sporto verso di lei e magari, come uno stupido, non sarebbe neanche riuscito a raggiungere il suo obiettivo come avrebbe voluto. Si sarebbe trovato, impacciato come uno sciocco, a imprecare contro se stesso a pochissimi centimetri dalla sua bocca, tanto disponibile e tanto difficile da raggiungere._

_E probabilmente lei lo avrebbe osservato con quello sguardo tranquillo che sembrava comprendere tutto con infinita facilità e lo avrebbe aiutato, sporgendosi e annullando la distanza che li separava._

_E finalmente le avrebbe sentite, quelle labbra morbide e lisce contro le sue, l’avrebbe baciata e sapeva che se avesse cominciato non sarebbe più riuscito a smettere. Sapeva che sarebbe andato fuori di testa di fronte al sapore di quella bocca, che si sarebbe finalmente schiusa per la sua, non per raccontargli l’ennesima lezione ma per farlo impazzire a contatto con la sua lingua. Doveva essere brava, lei, una ragazza così perfetta non poteva certo essere tanto incosciente quanto lo era lui._

L’ennesimo brivido violento gli squassò la colonna vertebrale mentre immaginava di abbracciare, con estrema esitazione, il corpo di quella donna, che chissà per quale assurdo arcano pensava fosse così caldo da scottare. E chissà che sensazione inebriante sarebbe stata poggiarci le mani sopra, lasciarle scivolare su quelle braccia nude e perfette, come lei.

_Stretto contro di lei, che chissà perché in quel sogno lo lasciava fare, magari prendendosi silenziosamente gioco della sua inesperta impulsività, lo avrebbe sentito tutto, quel seno prorompente, spingersi contro il suo petto._

E mentre l’immaginazione volava e Harribel lo spingeva lentamente all’indietro su quel divano tanto grande; mentre assaporava la sensazione di sentire quel dolce peso spingere prepotentemente contro il suo corpo infiammandolo fino al midollo; seguì il corso dei suoi pensieri e la mano, fino a quel momento ostinatamente poggiata proprio sopra l’elastico del pigiama, s’infilò decisamente dentro i pantaloni. Arrivato a quel punto poteva soltanto lasciarsi andare all’onda prepotente degli istinti.

Era già abbastanza sotto pressione che anche solo sfiorarsi gli procurava dolore ma, diamine, era così _esaltante_ pensare a lei a quel modo, immaginarsela appoggiata al suo corpo che lo baciava, estenuando allo spasimo ogni sua terminazione nervosa, che non riusciva a fermarsi.

Aveva cominciato a muovere con esitante lentezza la mano, mentre la sua fantasia continuava a lavorare febbrilmente.

_Arrivati a quel punto, Harribel gli avrebbe slacciato la camicia con la sua consueta pacatezza, percorrendo in punta di dita i muscoli del suo petto._

A quella sensazione tanto disturbante Ichigo trattenne il fiato, mentre la mano si stringeva, cominciando a spingersi con più decisione lungo la sua erezione, già abbastanza sollecitata da quei pensieri tanto audaci.

_Ma il bello sarebbe arrivato soltanto quando si sarebbe finalmente deciso a fare altrettanto, liberando Harribel dell’impaccio di quella canotta fastidiosa. Le sue mani sarebbero scivolate su quei fianchi perfetti, sollevando lentamente la canotta, finché la ragazza non si sarebbe staccata da lui per liberarsene completamente._

_E allora lo avrebbe visto, quel paio di tette stupende, finalmente allo scoperto davanti ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe potuto osservare ogni dettaglio di quei seni tondi e sodi dalla forma perfetta. Avrebbe potuto guardare quei capezzoli scuri e turgidi, li avrebbe potuti toccare, percependoli con nettezza sotto le punte dei polpastrelli, così piacevoli da sfiorare che non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo._

Aveva represso il primo gemito soffocato contro il cuscino, mentre sussultava immaginandosi a stringere quel seno morbido fra le mani fino ad affondarci le dita dentro e la sua mano, nella realtà, aveva cominciato a stringere con più decisione, cominciando a sporcarsi del primo seme precoce.

Il pensiero di Harribel praticamente nuda contro di lui lo eccitava da morire, spingendolo ad essere ancora più sfacciato nei suoi pensieri per andare fino in fondo con quell’assurda fantasia.

_Perché quella ragazza sarebbe stata stesa sopra di lui, a cavalcioni e il suo ventre caldo ancora coperto dalle bermuda si sarebbe spinto contro la sua erezione tesa, soffocandola, e alla fine lei si sarebbe tolta quei maledetti pantaloncini e lui… Lui si sarebbe disperatamente liberato dei suoi pantaloni che sarebbero diventati soltanto un’inutile impiccio._

_E quando finalmente si sarebbero ricongiunti, quando il suo corpo teso allo spasimo sarebbe affondato in mezzo a quelle cosce sudate e tornite, lui… Lui probabilmente non avrebbe visto più nulla. Avrebbe percepito soltanto la sua erezione affondare in quella cavità umida e calda, sprofondarci dentro e muoversi, ancora, fino a morirci dentro, arrivando fino in fondo e continuando a spingere, ancora, perché non sarebbe stato mai abbastanza, perché ne avrebbe voluto di più, di quel piacere esasperante che gli toglieva ogni lucidità, di quella carne morbida in cui era così inebriante scivolare._

A quel punto non aveva resistito più: all’immagine di Harribel sopra di lui, premuta contro il suo petto con quel seno prorompente, che lo intrappolava fra le sue gambe con un’espressione di sottile piacere che le deformava il viso perfetto, Ichigo aveva ceduto.

«Harribel…».

La bocca premuta contro il cuscino, aveva esalato il suo nome come se da esso dipendesse la sua stessa vita, mentre con un’ultima stretta della mano si rilasciava violentemente da quell’orgasmo opprimente, che finalmente era stato sfogato, la schiena inarcata allo spasimo ad assecondare quell’impulso tanto forte.

Era rimasto per parecchi minuti sprofondato con la testa contro il cuscino, mentre lasciava sparire gli ultimi rimasugli di quel sogno tanto coinvolgente. Non aveva osato aprire gli occhi, quasi una parte di lui sperasse che davvero tutto quello che aveva immaginato fosse successo. Sì, anche a costo di aver combinato un’enorme cazzata.

Quando si era finalmente deciso a guardarsi attorno, quando aveva spalancato gli occhi, tutto ciò che gli si era parato di fronte era stato il buio desolante della sua stanza e un silenzio quasi opprimente che gli gravava addosso. Sul lenzuolo, indesiderabile particolare, c’era quella maledetta macchia, la prova certa che lo inchiodava al _terribile peccato_ che aveva commesso.

A quel punto chi ce l’aveva il coraggio di guardare Tia Harribel in faccia dopo quello che aveva pensato di combinarci?

E se, per un malaugurato caso, gli fosse balzata di nuovo per la testa quella malsana idea, che diamine avrebbe dovuto fare?

Ichigo aveva pensato… Aveva sperato che quel sogno gli sarebbe bastato a sfogarsi: ora che aveva ammesso la sua colpa tutto sarebbe tornato a posto e non ci avrebbe pensato più.

E invece…

«Kurosaki, ma che fai la notte invece di dormire?! Con quelle occhiaie! Non dirmi che anche tu ti impegni nei giochi di mano?!».

«Vaffanculo, Grimmjow!».

E invece, mai speranza era stata più malriposta. Le settimane continuavano a trascorrere e la sua ossessione per Harribel, lungi dall’esaurirsi, si manteneva forte e salda. E se, per un caso fortuito, riusciva a stare davanti a lei in aula senza prodursi in uscite imbarazzanti, lo doveva soltanto al fatto che evitava accuratamente di guardarla.

Ma la notte, quando era nel letto da solo, cominciavano i guai.

«Ichigo, comincio a credere che tu sia più maniaco di quello che sembri!».

«Oh Tatsuki! Non ti ci mettere anche tu! Non… Non è colpa mia se appena chiudo gli occhi la professoressa mi… Mi appare davanti e comincio a sognarmela!».

Era imbarazzante da ammettere ma la sua fantasia sembrava aver fatto passi da gigante in quell’ultimo periodo. Non si accontentava più di immaginarsela semplicemente in una situazione scabrosa. Oh no, non erano più semplici amplessi quelli che costruiva la sua mente ma situazioni sempre più spinte dove arrivava a combinare cose che, con la testa lucida, non osava neanche pensare che esistessero.

E non c’era bisogno che i suoi amici lo trattassero da stupido. Lo sapeva già di esserlo.

«Sognartela?! Dì un po’, quante volte hai lavato le lenzuola l’ultima settimana?».

«Tre vol… Ma Grimmjow! Vuoi che ti ammazzi o cosa?!».

«Ah, ma se non hai neanche la forza di stare in piedi! Sei un uomo distrutto! Anzi, direi… Prosciugato!».

In quello, Ichigo non aveva potuto dargli torto. Dire che fosse ridotto a uno straccio era un eufemismo.

«Tu non lo sai che significa trovarsi quella donna davanti agli occhi tutte le sante notti e…».

«E non voglio neanche immaginarlo, Ichigo! Voi maschi sapete essere davvero imbarazzanti quando perdete la testa per una donna!».

Tatsuki aveva continuato a trattarlo con sufficienza in quel periodo, insistendo sul fatto che fosse il solito stupido che guardava nella direzione sbagliata. E solo a distanza di tempo Ichigo aveva compreso a cosa, anzi a _chi_ l’amica si stesse riferendo.

«Lo so! Non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi anche tu! Lo so che sto sbagliando tutto e che è orribile quello che faccio…».

«Ichigo! Datti una calmata! Io ho detto solo che sei uno stupido, non che devi essere condannato a morte! Andiamo, non sei andato ad ammazzare nessuno! Devi soltanto togliertela dalla testa: è una sciocca cottarella adolescenziale, un giorno neanche ricorderai più com’è fatta la sua faccia».

«La sua faccia no, magari, ma le sue tette sì!».

«Grimmjow!».

In quel momento gli era sembrato che i suoi amici prendessero il problema troppo alla leggera, che sottovalutassero l’entità del suo _dramma_.

Ma a ripensarci bene, non avevano tutti i torti.

Alla fine il momento critico era passato, l’anno si era concluso e la professoressa li aveva salutati, augurando loro buona fortuna per l’università. Si era riservata due parole di particolare gratitudine nei suoi confronti per essere stato tanto zelante a scuola.

E poi la vita li aveva portati ognuno per la sua strada, com’era inevitabile.

Soltanto su una cosa Tatsuki si era sbagliata: Harribel… Lui non l’aveva dimenticata facilmente e ci era riuscito solo quando Nelliel era entrata prepotentemente nella sua vita. E di fronte a lei, beh, tutti gli altri pensieri erano spariti.

Salvo ricomporsi, in pochi istanti, il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che la sua ex-professoressa abitava proprio nell’appartamento sotto il suo.

E per quanto lui non si sarebbe mai sognato, per nulla al mondo, di tradire la sua ragazza, certe volte la nostalgia dei _bei vecchi tempi_ si metteva in agguato, pronta a tendergli una trappola. Non era il caso di cascarci dentro tutto intero.

Anche se a volte il caso pareva mettersi contro di lui in maniera speciale. Come in quell’istante, in cui stava scendendo le scale perché l’ascensore, maledetto traditore, era rotto da più di una settimana.

Fu alzando gli occhi che Ichigo colse un movimento sul pianerottolo e prima che potesse ritirarsi per ritornare alla carica quando il suo itinerario fosse stato di nuovo sgombro dalle distrazioni, era già alle spalle di una _certa donna bionda_ che stava richiudendo la porta di casa.

«Buongiorno, Kurosaki».

Il segreto era mantenersi indifferenti ma educati, così tutto sarebbe filato liscio come l’olio e la giornata sarebbe proseguita senza intoppi.

«Buon… giorno, Harribel-sense… Ehm, Harribel-san».

Ma mantenersi indifferenti era una missione praticamente impossibile quando ci si lasciava andare ai ricordi come dei vecchi nostalgici seduti su una panchina al parco.

L’ombra di un sorriso nella donna che lo stava fissando non increspò le sue labbra quanto, piuttosto, sembrò attraversare gli occhi verdi, racchiusi fra le ciglia bionde, prendendosi gioco di lui in maniera non troppo palese, quasi in un moto di compassione per la sua confusione.

«Sono nove anni che non sono più la tua professoressa, Kurosaki ma ogni volta che mi incontri fai sempre questo errore» notò pacatamente Harribel, affiancandolo e precedendolo nella discesa per la rampa di scale.

«Le… Vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, Harribel-san» replicò il ragazzo, con tono fintamente scherzoso, mentre azzeccava l’onorifico giusto.

«Attenzione, Kurosaki, abbandonarsi alle vecchie abitudini è indice di pigrizia e può causare spiacevoli incidenti» lo ammonì gentilmente la donna, con lo stesso tono che usava nove anni prima, quando lo richiamava in aula per il suo comportamento impulsivo.

Un tono che a Ichigo metteva sempre i brividi, perché gli sembrava che Tia Harribel semplicemente osservandolo riuscisse a scavare molto in profondità dentro di lui, oltre la finta indifferenza, l’educazione e gli imbarazzi, pienamente cosciente di _cosa_ avesse provato lui per lei tanto tempo prima e di come, ancora, non riuscisse ad assumere una condotta normale in sua presenza.

«Come sta Nelliel?».

«Ah, bene! Benissimo! Oggi è dovuta andare al lavoro più presto, per colpa di un contrattempo…», rispose il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando di non guardare troppo fissamente la donna davanti ai suoi occhi.

Quel giorno, ironia della sorte, indossava una mise quasi identica a quella che aveva messo il primo giorno di scuola di nove anni prima, con una camicetta a quadretti bianchi e azzurri che gettava il panico nel suo animo mai totalmente placato.

«Spero non sia nulla di grave».

«Oh no, assolutamente!».

Finiti i convenevoli di rito, finite le rampe di scale, c’era il portone e come sempre i loro percorsi si biforcavano.

«Vi aspetto venerdì sera per quella cena, non fate tardi» esclamò Tia, prima di allontanarsi verso la sua auto.

«Certo! Buona… Buona giornata, Harribel-san».

«Buona giornata, Kurosaki. E attento alle vecchie abitudini, mi raccomando» aggiunse, lanciandogli uno sguardo maternamente ammonitore.

Ichigo si limitò ad annuire appena, trattenendo il fiato e allontanandosi poi decisamente per la sua strada.

Sì, a scavare in mezzo a certi vecchi ricordi, si rischiava soltanto di farsi molto male.

E a proposito di vecchi ricordi, cos’era che gli aveva detto Harribel l’ultimo giorno di scuola, dopo la consegna del diploma?

« _Sei un bravo ragazzo, Kurosaki_ ».

Ecco, appunto. E lui non avrebbe mai fatto nulla che potesse dimostrarle il contrario.


End file.
